Tale of the Nether Drake
by StreakTheFoxz
Summary: For everything good, there must be something bad. For everyone happy, another is left sad. Equestria is a world of harmony, but what happens their world connects to their opposite world? Equestria in chaos forever, devastated by the powerful Nether.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_(~Over a Millennium ago, at the gardens of the newly constructed Canterlot Castle~)_

A large, fully grown dragon stood on the edge of Canterlot Castle's main garden on his rear legs. He was as large as a normal dragon, but did not have any wings. His outer scales were a solid green while his belly scales that ran up and down his mid-section were a very light-gray. His tail was of average length, except it was barbed at the end with four spikes protruding out just before the tip of the tail. His spines that ran down his back were green like his main scales, but only a slightly brighter shade of green. He stood there for a few moments, his mouth agape and his eyes wide as he watched a horrific scene play out before him.

He couldn't believe it to be true, but there it was, right in front of him. The dragon watched stunned as his six best friends in the entire world were encased in magic, their bodies shining brilliantly before dissolving and being sucking down into the gems laid out in the middle of the garden. The gems glowed brightly for a few moments, and then faded back to their original brilliance as the energy subsided. They were gone... Cecil couldn't believe it, but his friends were gone. He looked up, tears beginning to stream from his face as he saw the two responsible...

"Celestia... Luna...!" Cecil gasped as he took a half a step backwards, still in shock of seeing his friends taken away from him.

"C-cecil!" Luna gasped as she noticed Cecil on the opposite side of the garden, surprised by his presence just as much as Celestia was. "We, we did not expect thou to come at such a time!

Cecil looked down at the six gems on the floor again, and then back to the princesses. _Blaasz was right..._ he thought to himself as anger began to feed through his body. _They... it's all their fault...! They're the reason Hyrilate became what he did, and now they've taken the next step, and banished my friends too, just as he said they would do!_ Cecil clenched his claws and lowered his head, huffing thick clouds of hot smoke through his nostrils as he glared at the pony princesses.

"You... you monsters," he growled in a low voice. "Blaasz was right, he said you would imprison my friends for a crime they did not commit, and you did!"

"Cecil, no, it's not like that!" Celestia called out as she tried to explain herself.

"To Tartaurus it ain't!" he snapped back, his sharp teeth showing as he scowled. "You betrayed me, you betrayed them... you betrayed all of us!"

"We did what we had to do!" Celestia responded, her voice pleading. "We didn't trick anyone, your friends gave themselves up in an effort to restore the balance as guardians of the-"

"ENOUGH of this balance shit!" Cecil yelled in rage, his tail smashing against the ground hard, leaving a heavy print. "How ridiculous you both sound, constantly preaching about this 'Nether and Rethen' crap. Blaasz told me everything, I know you are the ones that created Discord, and I know you tricked my friends and locked him away to make up for your mistakes!" he pointed a claw at them accusingly as he suddenly felt the desired to see them torn to shreds.

"What has given you these ideas?" Celestia asked as she felt herself suddenly regretting her actions, but quickly push those feelings aside as she knew it was the right thing to do. "Cecil, this 'Blaasz' you speak of, is it the being responsible for implanting these fabrications of the truth into your mind?"

"Everything Blaasz has told me so far has come true..." Cecil looked down, his fists shaking as he tried to come to terms with what he was about to force himself to do. "He's known all along, somehow, some way... but if he's been right so far, then I know he's right now when..." he barely held back a whimper as the next thought in his mind crushed every part of his moral being. "...When he tells me that you are responsible for the death of my beloved..."

Celestia and Luna froze, their eyes wide in pure shock. Tharin, dead? No, how could she... this didn't make any sense. Last she heard of her was a few days ago, and she was doing fine. She had even just laid her very first egg...

"Nothing to say, have you?" Cecil grumbled just loud enough for the two to hear. "Then it seems he was right again..."

"But, Tharin... we did not know of her, expiration-" Luna began, but was quickly cut off as Cecil slammed his foot into the ground, making a small tremor.

"SILENCE!" he yelled, flame spewing out of the corners of his mouth. "That last part I did not think he was truthful about, but after what I just saw, and the look you both gave me, I know that I had found you out... your secret is out! I know, and now that I do, you're going to try to kill me too!"

"Cecil, no!" Celestia begged as her and Luna took a couple step backwards, feeling the anger in him rise. "We did no such thing, you have to believe us!" 

"I won't let down my guard again..." Cecil muttered as his whole body started to tremble. "I won't... not again... not here, now now, and not ever!" He yelled out with that last bit as he pushed his body forward, claws and teeth displayed and ready to be used as he charged the two sisters. "I WILL DESTROY YOU BOTH, BEFORE YOU DESTROY ME TOO!"

He charged with all his might, closing the distance in only a few moments. Fire was already whisking out of his throat, readying a heavy burst of his signature green flame. All he wanted then was blood, their blood, and no matter what happened, he promised himself he would get it. The two princesses back up frantically, but they did not react in time as Cecil closed the distance.

But just as he reached over the collection of gems on the ground,time seemed to slow down to an almost standstill for a few moments. Everything for the three beings turned near colorless as a strange presence seemed to make itself known. The energy came from the gems, but before they could realize what was causing it, a voice spoke out from almost out of nowhere.

"Yes..." it said, its voice sounding somewhat old. "This one will do perfect to restore the balance."

In a bright flash the gems ignited once again, its energies swirling around in the near time-stop. Its powerful grasped reached out and grabbed onto Cecil, pulling his body into a swirling vortex in the center of all the diamonds. Cecil couldn't move, he couldn't fight it, all he could do is watch in horror as his body was sucked into the void, and all went black for him.

As soon as he was gone and the vortex shut, the time-slow ended, and color and regular speed returned to the two princesses. They stared at nothing for a few moments before sharing a glance towards each other. Their expressions clearly asked themselves what they could not bring to their throats, 'did that just happen?' And indeed, it did... Cecil was gone, and judging by the vortex and the voice that spoke out, they had a very good guess as to just where he went...

...To the Nether.

_(~Later that day, in an abandoned nest on the edge of the Dragon Domain~)_

"Here it is," Celestia said as the two goddesses approached the nest.

It was in the evening, the sun only about an hour from setting. The nest with the single egg was perched mere feet below the very tip of an isolated mountain with vasts forests spanning out as far as the eye could see, even from such an elevation. It was a very shallow cave with an assortment of dead plants and set around as padding for something the size of a dragon, or perhaps two. It was a simple nest with a lonely tree stretching just above it with the center of the mesh pile composed of carefully layered hay.

"What shall we do with the egg?" Luna asked as her and Celestia stood before the purple and green object.

"...We should keep it for him," Celestia replied after a few moments.

"But, that doesn't seem right, sister. A dragon egg is not something to be tampered with, especially by ponies!"

"It's all that's left of him Luna... do you really want that to be lost as well?" Celestia shot a look at Luna as she continued, "Cecil was our friend... and whatever it is that twisted his mind, it might come back for this egg. We should keep it hidden... keep it safe."

Celestia's magic wrapped around the egg and levitated it into the air. She could feel the life inside of it growing, maturing, working to the day when it will hatch.

"What will we do then when it hatches?" Luna inquired.

"We're not going to let it hatch," she replied bluntly.

"W-what! But why?"

"We can't let it hatch... not now, at least."

"Sister, are you talking about... enchanting this egg?"

"...Yes."

"But that's like heresy!" Luna said with a stomp of her hoof. "It goes beyond our treaty between ponies and dragons!"

"We must keep it Luna, You remember what the elder being said..." Celestia approached the egg as she stared down at it, stopping as her hooves were just inches from it. "If a spawn of the guardian, a species decides to create..."

"...Then the power of balance, that spawn will be forced to take." Luna joined by her sister's side as the two kept looking at it. "One day this egg is going to be very important..."

"And when that day comes," Celestia began as her horn lit up, working a spell. "We will hatch this egg and allow it to thrive and grow in the world, so that balance may continue for both worlds."

"But how will we know when to hatch it, sister?" Luna looked up at Celestia, her expression conveying much worry. "What if we hatch it too early, or too late?"

"When a new set of elements to balance our world comes forth, we should be able to sense it. I believe that will allow us to decide the time to hatch it."

"I see..."

Luna and Celestia both exchanged glances before once again staring down at the egg. It was theirs now, theirs to protect and to nurture until the right time, almost like a baby to them. And with that last thought, Luna got an idea, one she knew she had to bring up with her sister...

"...Tia?" Luna looked at Celestia.

"Yes Luna?" Celestia looked back at her sister.

"What should we name it?"

Celestia looked back down at the egg, a few thoughts running through her mind. It should have a name... but something simple, perhaps. A dragon name, perhaps one that will allow creatures to remember it around the world. It is destined to be a guardian of balance, to make a mark on this world like a sharp chisel on stone. And with that, a fitting name came to mind.

"...Spike."


	2. Ch1: Duo

**-Chapter 1-**

**Duo**

_{~On a cool, quiet night on the outskirts of Trottingham~}_

_The balance has shifted, and time has done nothing but make me stronger..._

A shadowy figure,cloaked by a torn and tattered dark gray cloth moves himself to the top of a hill, overlooking the sleepy city below.

_For a Millennium I have slept, hiding from those that would only seek to further tip the scales. Now their own foolishness is threatening to cause chaos once again._

The figure turned its gaze to the largest mountain overlooking the city, its eyes glowing like two small orbs in the night.

_Hyliate was a fool, and Cecil was ruled by his emotions... they both deserved the punishments they received. One imprisoned in stone, the other thrust into Nether._

Another, smaller figure approached the first one, a shroud concealing its identity as well.

_If I do not act soon, the Rethen and Nether will no longer be myths from a long forgotten book, but rather a nightmare that will consume both of our worlds..._

"Master Blaasz," Came a voice from the smaller figure as it approached with something in its possession. "I have retrieved the ancient tome. What would you have me do with it?"

"Give it here young one, I shall hold it for the time being..." Blaasz said as he seemed to stretch out a limb towards the smaller figure.

The figure in question appeared to nod, handing over with a scaly an old, thick book with only an illustration of a complicated symbol on the cover. After a few moments another figure appeared, this one from the sky, landing beside the smaller figure as its wings furled under its own cloak.

"Master Blaasz, I have found the map," this figure said, holding out a rolled up scroll.

"Yes another piece of our puzzle..." Blaasz extended another limb towards the second figure, taking possession of the rolled up map.

_I need to stop this before it has a chance to begin. I must go back from whence I came, and trade places with the other from this world, so balance may finally be restored once and for all..._

A breeze flows through the air, but not one of any particular temperature. It is not cold, yet it runs a shiver through Blaasz's and the two smaller figures' beings. It is not hot, but it seems to sear their exteriors. A whisper, a message of some sort is heard by Blaasz, his eyes closing momentarily to take it all in. He opens them slowly after a few moments, his gaze turning skywards towards the moon above.

"Are you two prepared to do what needs to be done, for the preservation of countless lives?"

"Yes, Master Blaasz," both smaller figures said in unison without any sort of delay.

"Ponyville is your next target. Go now and find the seventh diamond so that we may obtain the first six. Do what you must, and do not fail, or the chaos spread by Discord only a few months ago will look like a blessing in comparison to this world's fate."

"Yes, Master Blaasz! We shall not fail..." again their words were spoken in unison, not a hesitation in their words.

The two figures turned around immediately and sped off, one taking flight while the other dashed across the ground. Blaasz did not turn to watch, but could sense them even as they got beyond earshot.

Slowly, he raised up his arms and brought his claws to the top of his cloak. He pulled it down, his feathers and beak staring off into the town with the same glowing eyes. The body that was not his own shifted around slightly, visibly shaken by the message he heard just a minute ago.

_If what the Nether Drake says is true, then not even the Elements of Harmony can save this world. It is all up to the Guardian._

_(Four days later, two hours after sunrise.)_

The sun was high in the sky on another beautiful day in Ponyville. The town was buzzing with its everyday activity, ranging from trading at the markets to working at their jobs, to traveling around to see friends to taking a nap on some cloud in the sky. Everypony in the town is outside and enjoying the beautiful day, except for, of course, Twilight Sparkle.

"Spiiike!" Twilight called from her reading desk after taking another sip of her green tea. "Did you find it yet?"

"Sure did, Twi!" Spike replied as he came rushing through the basement door holding a book. "I got it right here – The History of Major Magical Gems and Trinkets in Equestria."

"Great!" Twilight smiled, taking the book from Spike with her magic and setting it in front of her. "I'd been hoping to get some time to finish reading this book."

"Are you sure you don't want to go outside today Twilight? It sure is pretty today, better than usual now that Rainbow Dash has gotten the clouds clear."

"Don't worry Spike, there's plenty of gorgeous days in Ponyville, gotta find at least a few to sacrifice in order to read through a good book."

"If you say so. But hey, all the chores are finished up, do you think I can go out for a while?"

"Go out?" Puzzled, Twilight turned to look at her assistant. "Where would you want to go out to?"

"Oh ya know, go to Pinkie's place for a treat, maybe stop bye Applejack's farm to hang out with the crusaders, or even go to Rarity's!" Spike paused for a moment, his heart fluttering as he lifted his head and clasped his hands together. "Rarity..."

"Hehe..." Twilight giggled, amused by Spike's fan-boyish acts. "Alright, you can go out for a while. Just try to steer clear of any trouble, alright?"

"Sure thing Twilight!" Spike said with a smile as he quickly shot out the door and went out into the town.

Twilight sighed slightly and returned to her book, just reaching the next chapter.

Spike took his time walking around Ponyville, taking deep breathes of the fresh air every now and then. The town was a live and well, just as he'd always known it to be; Ponies were selling their products, the sky was clear of all clouds, kids were racing up and down the streets playing tag, two ponies were sitting a bench talking, and even – hey, is that a dragon?

Spike stopped and looked down the street, seeing a small figure walking on two legs with a tail and spines similar to his. As they got closer, Spike was also able to see that this other dragon was about his height – and probably age as well – and was accompanied by... a griffon! _There hasn't been a griffon in this town since Gilda was here,_ Spike thought to himself as he saw the pair slowly walk down the street.

Many of the ponies in the town had stopped and watched the two for a few moments, most of them seeming pretty interested in the two newcomers. The two in question, however, simply watched ahead of them and didn't bother looking around at the ponies who were staring from the sides of the street, as if they had been through this before.

Curious, Spike also watched as they walked and eventually passed by him, though managing a split second eye contact when the dragon looked over at him, looking straight into his eyes just long enough for Spike to realize that he really was looking at him.

The two continued on, almost seeming to walk aimlessly through the streets of Ponyville. Spike saw them exchange a few short words, but never heard either of their voices. He thought about talking to them, but decided against it as he realized how close to Rarity's Carousel Boutique he was.

With his interests in her outweighing his curiosity towards the griffon and the other dragon, he simply shrugged the event off and continued on his way, the thought of Rarity's face bubbling up into his mind.

Upon reaching the Boutique, he was met with Sweetie Belle racing out the front door with Applebloom and Scootaloo close behind her. All three stopped one at a time after just passing Spike, turning their bodies to greet the young dragon.

"Hi Spike!" Applebloom greeted cheerfully.

"What's goin on dude?" Scootaloo asked, her attitude appearing upbeat and ready for a full day of crusading.

"Are you here to see my sister?" Sweetie Belle asked with a small smile.

"Uh, yeah! How'd ya guess?"

"Well it's kind of obvious," Scootaloo remarked. "Everypony knows you have like, the biggest crush on Sweetie Belle's older sister."

"Yeah Spike!" Applebloom giggled.

"W-what? Who told you! Er, I mean, I'm just coming over to help... uhh... yeah, just coming to help Rarity out, that's all!" Spike said sheepishly, his eyes darting side to side.

"I think it's really sweet," Sweetie belle said. "But don't worry, we won't get in the way. We're just going over to the market to see if we can find anything there to help us get our cutie marks!"

"Yeah! Today we're totally gonna try racing shopping karts down the street, it's gonna be rad!" Scootaloo smirked to the other crusaders.

"Yeah! Let's go do it!" Applebloom cheers.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER SHOPING KART RACERS, YAY!" And with that, all three of them zoom off past Spike, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake.

Unsure of what all that was about and not finding much reason to care, Spike casually walked into the Boutique. The first thing he saw was Rarity on the opposite side of the room carefully picking out the right ribbons for a dress she appeared to be making. She seemed to be in the zone, as it t'wer, and talking to herself softly as she thumbed through from ribbon to ribbon. Spike, his heart now fluttering, slowly walks in and approaches Rarity.

"Not that, no that's too sparkly, too small, no that's... oh! Hello Spike!" Rarity says with a smile as she notices the dragon approaching. "How are you this fine day?"

"Oh, I'm alright!" Spike replies happily. "I was just uh, ya know, wondering if you needed any sort of help with your dresses or something, ya know."

"Hmm... well, I could use some help with these needles," Rarity levitated a few needles over in front of Spike. "Think you could help me keep these organized like last time?"

"Oh, of course! Anything for you Rarity!"

Spike smiles, even as the needles stick into the scales on his back. It doesn't hurt, his thick scales prevent him from really feeling anything other than some slight pressure from the needles poking in. Spike bends over so the colored ends of the needles are clearly visible to Rarity, his eyes rolled up and watching her work closely. Time passes, Rarity works with Spike as the work pushes through, and Spike simply enjoys her presence.

Their time together is interrupted about thirty minutes later when the door to the Boutique opens and the bell on the door rings, announcing the arrival of a customer. Hearing the bell, Rarity springs to attention from her focus on her work and turns towards the pair that just entered.

"Welcome to the Carousel Boutique!" Rarity calls out, her eyes then a bit wide when she realizes who, or what the guests are. "Oh my, I don't think I've seen either of you around before. You must be new here!"

"Hey there," The male griffon replied, walking in calmly with his dragon companion beside him, the same ones Spike saw earlier. "Yeah, we just came into town earlier this morning. Man I'm hungry..."

"Knock it off Shuske," The male dragon said, giving the griffon a slight nudge with his elbow. His voice was semi-childish, sort of like Spike's except with a bit more of a coarse sound when he spoke. "We'll have plenty of time to eat later."

"Is there anything I can help you two with?" Rarity asked, slowly approaching the two.

"Yeah, do you know where we can find anything to eat?" The griffon named Shuske asked, the dragon beside him face-palming slightly.

"Oh, why there's a lot of food stands around town, I'm sure you've seen..." Rarity says, looking back and forth between the two inquisitively.

Where did they come from? The griffon has a name, but what about the other dragon? He looks rather similar to spike, but his scales were a dark red where Spike's were green, and brown everywhere else. His scales were also arranged a bit differently, as if they were... pointier. Rarity contemplated whether or not to ask, but decided against it in an attempt to not seem rude or nosy.

"Yeah, we saw," Shuske said with a roll of his eyes. "But I like sweet stuff, like candy and cake and things. Do you have a sweet shop or something around here?"

"Oh! What you want is Sugarcube Corner then! It's owned by the Cakes, but my dear friend Pinkie Pie helps run the place, and she can make the sweetest, most marvelous pastries and candies in all of Ponyvillle."

"Oh man, that sounds great!" Shuske replied, his beak starting to water slightly. "Let's go there Tazer! Uhhh... Tazer?" Shuske looked around his sides, noticing his dragon companion missing.

Tazer, the dragon companion of his in question, was standing straight in front of Spike, looking directly at him. Spike looked back, their eyes meeting as their gazes peered into each other, Tazer seeming to look as if he was closely examining something while Spike looked back with... confusion. This was the same dragon Spike saw earlier, for sure, but why did he seem so interested in him? He seemed to be staring straight into Spike's soul, even taking a step forward when Spike took a precautionary step backwards.

"Hey, Tazer!" Shuske called, finally snapping the dragon out of his focus.

"Huh, uh what?" Tazer replied, shaking his head a bit as he looked back at the griffon.

"C'mon bro, let's get goin! I found a place where we can get some food!"

"I told you not to call me bro," Tazer replied in annoyance, pointing a finger at Shuske as he walked back to him. "And fine, let's go get this hunger thing of yours dealt with already."

"Thanks for stopping by, come again!" Rarity waved, a bit disappointed from the uneventful visit, but excited to see some newcomers in Ponyville.

The two walked out the door, but as they did, Tazer turned his head and took one last look at Spike, their eyes meeting for another split second before breaking again by the door closing behind them. Spike blinked a few times, trying to comprehend just what all of that was about.

"Well," rarity began, still looking towards the door. "It seems like you just might have a new playmate here in Ponyville, Spike! Another dragon around here is sure to liven things up a bit."

"Uh, yeah... right."

"What was that about?" Shuske asked as he walked beside Tazer

"That dragon..." Tazer replied slowly.

"You mean the one you were staring at?"

"No, the one stomping all over Tokyo right now... yes, that dragon," Tazer said matter-of-factually.

"Alright alright, yeesh... so why were you staring at him?"

"I think he's the one we're searching for."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Well, think about it..." Tazer began. "We're in Ponyville. Word is, the element holders are here. The only place we have left to check are here, Canterlot, and that crazy inventor in the Dragon Domain. So, where else would the guardian of balance be other than with the elements of Harmony themselves? It's destined to be."

"I hear what you're saying, but I don't think you should just assume everything is based off destiny. I like to think we all still have a choice, ya know?

"You can't change what has been set in stone Shuske... Master already told us that."

Yeah, I know..." Shuske sighed. He then felt a rumbling in his stomach and sniffed at the air. "Hey, Tazer."

"What?"

"I'm hungry, let's go find some chow buddy!"

"Ugh..."

"Hey there Rarity!" Twilight called out as she opened the door of Rarity's Boutique.

"Oh, why hello Twilight!" Rarity replied, happy to see her friend. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I just came here to pick up Spike, and tell you that we've been invited to a party."

"A party?" Rarity questioned, rubbing her hoof on her chin. "Let me guess, Pinkie Pie saw the two newcomers and decided to throw a 'welcome to Ponyville' surprise party for them?"

"Yup! But, how did you know that?"

"Oh, why they were here just a little while ago. They told me they wanted something sweet to eat, so I simply directed them to Sugarcube Corner. And then, well, it shouldn't be hard to imagine Pinkie dear's surprise with newcomers to the town. She always gets so delighted."

"Yeah, I remember when she first saw me in town." Twilight paused for a moment, giggling at the party pony's response to her arrival. "Anyways, I'm about to head over to Sugarcube Corner right now, and I told pinkie I would bring you and Spike along with me."

"Oh why of course! In fact, I had just finished the last of my dresses thanks to Spike here helping me with a few things. I'll get my stuff and head over there right away!"

"Alright. So Spike, ready to meet some new friends?" Twilight asked as she approached her assistant, a vibrant smile on her face.

"Yeah, sure, just let me get these needles out of my back." One by one, Spike plucked out each needle and carefully set them on the table next to the others.

"It still baffles me how you're unable to feel a thing with those needles in your back like that..."

"I told you Twilight, thick scales. It just comes with being a dragon," Spike shrugged with a bit of a smug smile.

"Right... well, when Rarity gets back, we'll all head over to Pinkie's for the party. Alright?"

"Sounds good to me, I guess," Spike looked to the side for a moment, thinking back to when the dragon – who he then remembered was named Tazer – had stared his down earlier. Something about that didn't feel right to him, but he couldn't place a claw on it...

_What is SHE doing here...?_ Rainbow Dash growled in her mind as she looked down from her single napping cloud above Ponyville. It didn't take exceptional eyesight to see the two strangers traveling through the streets from a distance, but with Dash's eyes, she was able to clearly distinguish one of the two as a griffon. And to Rainbow Dash, there was only one griffon at she knew...

"Gilda..." Rainbow Dash snarled. "She better not be trying to break me away from my friends again."

As Dash watched, she noticed the two figures – more importantly the griffon – turn a corner and begin heading straight for Sugarcube Corner.

"She IS trying to break me away from my friends again!" Dash gasped, assuming that Gilda was heading over to Sugarcube Corner to confront Pinkie Pie. "Or worse... she's upset at Pinkie and wants revenge, so she's come to..." A rather horrible thought passed through Rainbow Dash's mind, one that made her cringe at first, but then infuriate her.

Without thinking twice, she jumped off the cloud she was on and sped straight down towards the griffon on the ground just as it was about to reach the door of Sugarcube Corner.

**CRASH!**

There wasn't any time for the griffon to react. One moment he was casually walking towards the door of Sugarcube Corner, his mouth already watering with the smell of delicious pastries. The next, a blue blur had swooped down beside him and hit him right on his side, sending him crashing into a nearby vegetable stand.

The stand practically exploded with the impact, sending carrots and cabbages everywhere along with pieces of broken wood and a large cloud of dust. Several ponies near the area screamed out in terror while one orange-maned pony with a yellow coat simply stared stared at the scene in awe, amazed that her vegetable stand could be so abruptly taken out like that.

"What are you doing here!" Rainbow Dash blurted out loudly, not caring to wait for the dust to clear as she already knew she had her target pinned. "Why did you come back to Ponyville Gilda!"

"Gilda..who? Ow!" Shuske rubbed the back of his head, his body aching in pain with a large lump present on the back of his skull. "What are you trying to do you crazy pony, kill me!"

"Wait... what?" Rainbow Dash leaned back, holding still for a few seconds as the dust began to fade. This wasn't Gilda's voice, nor was it any female's voice, and when the dust finally let up enough to reveal her target's face, she gasped loudly, immediately pulling off of him. "You're not... oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She said, leaning a hoof forward for him to grab onto. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh..." Shuske replied, taking the hoof in his claws and tugging himself to his feet. With his other claw still rubbing the back of his head, he looked around at the mess and the pony who had caused it. "I'm fine, but... why did you tackle me?"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else, someone who was here just to cause trouble and hurt my friends!" Rainbow dash fell back on her haunches in a bit of shame.

"Well that might be the result of all this..." Shuske said almost in a whisper.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, nothing, but..." Shuske's ears perked up as he spotted the rainbow mane and tail on the pegasus. "Hey... I know you!"

"You do? Uh, I mean, of course you do!" Rainbow Dash started to flutter her wings, making her float of the ground. "Everypony knows about me and how awesome I am!"

"Yeah, you're Rainbow Dash! Like, one of the fastest fliers in all of Equestria!"

"One of?" Rainbow Dash raised her eye brow. "Well, I'd like to see a pony try to beat MY speed skills... but hey, glad ya heard of me!"

"Of course! Who else can pull off a sonic rainboom TWICE! That's so awesome!"

"Oh my gosh, I know right! I could hardly believe I did it myself! Uh, I mean, yeah, piece of cake! Just you wait, pretty soon I'm gonna be doing DOUBLE rainbooms!"

"Doubles! Oh man that's just-"

"Excuse me!" Called a raised voice from beside the two. Looking over, it was the same earth pony with an orange mane from before with a very upset look on her face. "Any reason you two decided to crash into my stand like this...?"

"Uh, sorry about that Carrot Top!" Dash said as she rubbed the back of her head. "That's my fault, not... uh, what's your name?"

"My name's Shuske," the griffon replied, wiping a bit of dust off his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah, it's not his fault. I kinda crashed into him myself so, I'll fix this, don't worry!"

"And how are you going to do that?" Carrot Top glared at her angrily.

"Um, well, how about... Twilight!" Rainbow gasped happily as she saw her friend coming down the road. "Man am I glad to see you!"

"Hey Rainbow Da-... uh, what happened here?"

"Uh, let's just say I was giving the newcomers a Rainbow Dash hello... hehe," Rainbow Dash smiled sheepishly at Twilight, show simply sighed in moderate irritation.

"I see..." Twilight looked over the wreckage, then over to Carrot Top who was still gazing angrily at Rainbow Dash. "Here Carrot, let me help you with this real fast..."

Twilight's horn flared up, and in a matter of seconds the cart and all its carrots were repaired and placed back where they were, including the jar holding all of the day's earnings in it, which was set next to Carrot Top's feet.

"Thanks Twilight," Carrot Top sighed, calming down.

"Not a problem," Twilight smiled before looking over to Rainbow Dash. "Just please try not to make a mess of things like that, okay Rainbow?"

"Yeah... sorry!" Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her neck as she fluttered her wings a bit, holding her hovering in the air.

Twilight looked to her side, and immediately noticed the two strangers. It was then that she realized these must be the two new ones that Pinkie is holding the party for.

Oh! You two must be the newcomers to Ponyville!" Twilight said.

"Yup, that's us!" Shuske replied with a cheerful smile as Tazer simply stood there apathetically. "My name's Shuske, and this here is Tazer, we're companions on a quest!"

"You're on a quest?" Twilight asked, seeing Shuske about to answer but Tazer elbowed his abdomen.

"Uh, not really, we just like to pretend ya know?" Shuske chuckled awkwardly.

"I see... well, I'm the Ponyville librarian, my name is Twilight Sparkle!"

"Twilight Sparkle!" Tazer blurted out suddenly, his eyes widened. "You mean THE Twilight Sparkle! The same one who defeated Discord using the elements of harmony!" 

"Uhh, yes, but I don't like to boast about it..."

"Psst, Tazer!" Shuske whispered. "we is incognito, remember? Ushhay with the lementseay!"

"R-right..." Tazer calmed himself down, returning to his previous apathetic appearance.

Just then Rarity and Spike came up the road right behind Twilight. Rarity had a new hat on while Spike was as his usual self. However, when Spike approached, Tazer once more began to stare at him, only this time it was... different. Like he knew something about him, rather than trying to find something out.

"Twilight, Rainbow Dash, aren't you two supposed to be inside...?" Rarity asked as she came up beside Twilight.

"Oh, Rarity!" Twilight smiled, then remembered what she was doing here in the first place and did a double-take. "Ah, right! C'mon Rainbow, let's get inside and uh, get those cupcakes we ordered!" She put on an unusually convenient smile as she approached the door.

"Uh, right! Let's go!" Rainbow Dash quickly followed Twilight to the door.

As the two were about to enter, however, a large collection of screams from the distance met their ears. All of them turned around to the source of the screams, looking down the road to see a dust cloud rapidly making its way down the street towards them. As it got closer, they could see that the source of the cloud was not one thing, but actually three different things... shopping cart things, to be exact.

"Move outta the way everypony!" yelled Scootaloo from the front-most cart. "We don't know how to stop this thing!"

The three carts, one filly per, careened down the streets at breakneck speeds. Over and over ponies just barely dove out of their way as the karts ran through front yards, flower patches, small fence lines, and even a pear stand. For some reason, though, Applebloom didn't look all that devastated when her kart hit that stand.

"Uh oh, this looks bad," Twilight muddered as she watched the carts get closer.

"Ugh, those crusaders are always getting themselves into this kind of trouble!" Rainbow Dash complained as she got up into the air. "C'mon Twilight, lets stop those carts before something really bad happens."

"Right, let's go!" Twilight replied enthusiastically as the two charged out in the path of the speeding carts.

"Oh, be careful!" Rarity called out as Twilight and Rainbow Dash raced to meet the carts head-on. "Make sure they don't get hurt!"

Twilight and Rainbow Dash were too far out at this point, only mere seconds from meeting with the carts. The speed of the grocery carriers was amazing, they must have been sent off by something strong it seemed! But Twilight and Rainbow Dash pressed on, unfazed as the two prepared to stop them. Twilight's horn glowed with magic as Rainbow Dash tensed her muscles, ready for some quick muscle maneuvers.

Shuske, Tazer, and Rarity watched from the entrance of Sugarcube Corner as the events played out before them. While at first Shuske and Tazer looked pretty unaffected, a cold shiver suddenly ran up their backs, their thoughts suddenly becoming clouded as if a black haze was streaming in through their brains. Something was trying to talk to them...

_Tazer..._ said a ghastly voice in both of their heads that no one else but them could hear. _Shuske... they are essential to our mission. Prove yourselves now, so they will aid you in the future..._

Twilight's magic reached out, focusing on the front most cart with Scootaloo in it. The other two were trailing close on either side, and her magic soon began to affect those as well. Twilight smirked, this was just as simple as she thought it would be... until her magic suddenly lost effect on her targets. A magical backlash pushed away all of her magical energy, allowing the carts to continue pushing forward at a slightly reduced speed.

"What!" Twilight gasped as she gaped at the oncoming carts. "But, but that's not supposed to happen! My magic was supposed to-GYAH!" Twilight screamed as the carts knocked out of the way, putting her in a daze as she flew to the side of the street and into a pile of fruits.

"Hold on, I got ya covered!" Rainbow Dash took the initiative, swooping down to the carts in order to pull the fillies out.

As she tried to reach down and grab onto Applejack in the left cart, something set her off balance. She swerved in the air, eventually sending her crashing into the side of the cart, bouncing off of it and into a pile of hay beside a house.

The carts continued on, the fillies inside each screaming louder as they realized their rescuers had just failed. They was no sign to them stopping, and nothing they could do seemed to slow down the carts at all. They were too scared to move, too scared to try to think of something. All they could do was stare forward and scream for their lives as they sped out of control.

Tazer and Shuske shot each other a look, as if they had they both were verifying that they each heard the same thing the other did. Tazer gave a quick nod, and Shuske a quick gulp. Suddenly another shiver ran up their spines, this one more ferocious, accompanied by a demanding voice that sprung them into action.

_GO, NOW!_

After that, they did not hesitate. Shuske and Tazer both leaped in the paths of the carts, each grabbing on to one of the two back ones. They climbed aboard, the fillies not even noticing them through their screams. Shuske was the first to act, putting his talons on Applebloom's shoulders as he talked to her.

"Hey, I'm gonna get you out, you're gonna be safe, alright!"

"Just help me outa' here!" She screamed, her front hooves flailing around and hitting Shuske in the face a few times.

Shaking off the annoying spats of pain, he grabbed onto Applebloom and bat his wings hard, pulling her off. As he did, his left leg hooked onto the side of the cart and knocked it over, sending it toppling onto its side and safely into a collection of bushes, narrowly missing a few ponies in the process.

Tazer was on Sweetie Belle's cart, trying to figure out the best way to act. He could save the white filly right then, but that would leave the orange one all on her own, with probably no one to save her. Tazer looked forward, his eyes widening as he saw house dead ahead with a lone unicorn filly playing ball out in the front. This was it, now or never.

Tazer grit his teeth as he reached over to Scootaloo's cart, grabbing onto its edge with both hands as his feet clung onto Sweetie Belle's. With all his might he tugged, forcing the two carts into each other and forcing them into a hard skid, causing a nasty spray of dirt smoke and little bits of dirt and rocks to come up from the wheels. The carts were losing speed, but it was gradual, and the house with the filly in front was still getting closer and closer. Tazer pulled harder, grunting loudly as his muscles did all they could to put pressure on the carts.

The filly, little Dinky Doo, stopped playing with her ball as she heard the commotion from down the road. She looked up to see the two rapidly approaching carts with its passengers inside. She froze up, staring wide-eyed at the oncoming food carriers.

"Get outa the way!" Tazer yelled frantically as the carts approached her, fearful that it might run her over. "What are ya waiting for! MOVE!"

Dinky did nothing. She just stared straight forward, even when the carts got so close that she could feel bits of dirt on spat against her cheek. Tazer closed his eyes and gave all his strength into the carts, but it just didn't seem enough. Then, at the last moment, the carts suddenly skidded to a halt only mere inches from the tip of Dinky Doo's nose.

"Huh...?" Tazer opened his eyes, the screaming of the two fillies stopped.

He looked around to see Applebloom and Scootaloo to have already jumped out of the carts and begin making their way back to the others. He then looked forward, seeing the little filly stare up at her. A few seconds of awkward pause later, the little filly giggled, licked his nose, and hopped away with her ball.

"What..." Tazer deadpanned before he wiped the bit of saliva off his nose.

"TAZER!" came a familiar voice off in the distance. "ARE YA ALRIGHT BRO!" 

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME BRO!" Tazer called back as he turned over, seeing Shuske flying towards him.

His expression changed from one of annoyance to moderate surprise as he saw the other ponies and the dragon trailing right behind him. After getting himself situated on the carts, he jumped off of them and brushed himself off, taking the time to take into account his surroundings. With a simple scratch of his head, he began walking to meet the group heading towards him. After a short while, Tazer was reunited with the others. He tried to say something, but Shuske flying into him with a tackling hug sort of made him pause in mid-sentence.

"You did great Tazer!" Shuske cheered as he hugged the dragon tightly, swooshing around in the air. "Ya saved those fillies like it was nothing it all!"

"Let go of me you freakin re-re!" Tazer growled as he struggled against Shuske's embrace.

Shuske blinked a few times, and then let go, unintentionally dropping Tazer a good ten feet to the ground. Tazer yelped out before he hit the ground, his body slamming into the dirt and leaving a slight imprint.

"Oops, uh, sorry!" Shuske said as he smiled sheepishly.

"Why you..." Tazer got up slowly, his teeth gritting. "Shuske if I had my way I would-"

"You saved them!" called out a voice suddenly, cutting off Tazer's threat. He looked behind him just in time to see the ponies gathering around them, with the sounds coming from the lavender one. "Wow, I can't believe you managed to do that all by yourselves!"

"That was pretty cool..." Rainbow Dash said as she fluttered bye. "I still don't understand how the heck those carts just like, screwed us up like that!"

"Yeah, that was really strange..." Twilight paused to think about the event. "I don't get how my magic could just, fail like that! That's, that's never really happened before!"

"Uh..." Shuske looked over at Tazer, a look similar to the one they gave each other before they jumped at the carts. Tazer looked back at him, pausing for a second as he seemed to zone out into space, and then refocused and nodded his head slightly. "...Maybe just a fluke?"

"Hmm... hold up a second, dears," Rarity said before she turned behind her. "Applebloom! Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo! Come over here please!"

The three fillies in question approached with a quick trot, but their heads were low as they expected some sort of scolding for their brash actions. Tazer and Shuske, meanwhile, backed off to the side of the road to try not to bring up that certain subject again.

"Yes Rarity?" Sweetie Belle spoke up as the three slowly raised their heads.

"Now what in the world were you three fillies thinking?" Rarity asked, her tone turning serious as Twilight and Rainbow Dash came up beside her. "You could have gotten seriously hurt! Do you have any idea just how fast those carts were going!"

"But, we was just tryin 'ta get our cart racin cutie marks an' then-"

"That's no excuse for putting yourselves in danger like that," Twilight spoke up in a mildly upset tone, one she usually would have used on Spike. "Those carts could have seriously hurt you, somepony else, somepony's property, or even a combination of the three."

"Yeah, and what the hay kind of cutie mark would a shopping cart racing cutie mark be anyways?" Rainbow Dash added in.

"We're sorry..." Scootaloo said as all three fillies lowered their heads again.

"But, there's something I don't quite get..." Twilight began in a much more concerned tone. "When I used my magic on the carts, nothing happened. In fact, it was almost as if something was pushing away my magic when I tried to grab hold."

"You had that trouble too?" Rarity asked, almost in disbelief.

"Yeah! But, wait, I didn't see you out there Rarity."

"Well of course not! Did you see those clouds of dust!" Rarity began as she puffed her mane with one hoof. "Anyhow, I staid back to the side, but I certainly did attempt to use my magic on the carts. The odd thing was I felt some sort of... resistance with them, as if they were enchanted somehow."

"I sort of had a similar thing," Rainbow Dash added in. "When I tried to grab onto the carts to stop'em, I lost balance somehow and flew into the side of it, and then it just bounced me off! I mean, I never lose balance when I'm flying! Or at least not doing stuff like that... but, still, it felt like something was throwing me off somehow." 

"Hmmm..." Twilight brought a hoof to her chin to think for a few seconds. "That is pretty strange..."

"GIRLS!" came a voice from the distance all of a sudden. The group of mares turned just in time to see Pinkie Pie leap at them at breakneck speed, just happening to tackle Twilight in the process. "Hey! Spike came into sugarcube corner to trying to tell us something but we all thought it was somepony else like one of the new guys and we started our surprise but we found out it was really him and then he told us there was trouble with the cutie mark crusaders outside and I thought they were already in the biulding so I checked and they weren't so he was right and I came out here to check and I see you all waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay down here so I came over to see if you all were okay and you were!" Pinkie smiled brightly as she gave everypony there a bright smile. That's when she glanced over to the side, seeing the two beings she had everything prepared for in the shop. "OOH! There you two are!" She gasped as she seemed to do a quantum leap directly in front of the duo. "Hey, you two should really come with me over to Sugarcube Corner! There's some really good food and pastry and sweets and other fun things just waiting there and maybe a little something fun and surprising and here's an invitation!" Out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie reached back with her head and pulled out two pink slips of paper, each with the words '_You're____Invited!_'' written in bold on the front.

"Uh... thanks...!" Shuske said hesitantly as he and Tazer slowly grabbed one.

"You're welcome!" Pinkie Pie beamed, before suddenly turning to her friends. "Hey girls, c'mon! We still gotta get _ready_ for the _Surprise_ remember?" Her eyebrows moved up and down at almost each word.

"Uhh... right, darling, um," Rarity turned to her friends and the crusaders. "Well girls, shall we go on to Sugarcube Corner then? I really don't think we should keep Pinkie Pie and the others waiting more than we have to."

"Alright, sounds fine with me," Rainbow Dash replied with a small grin as she began to fly towards the corner, the crusaders following close behind in an effort to escape any further scolding.

"Hmm..." Twilight hummed, still thinking deeply.

"You alright, Twilight?" Rarity asked as she approached her friend.

"I'm fine, it's just I'm still wondering how that incident with our magic and Rainbow's flying could have happened with those carts..."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about it too much," Rarity waved her hoof dismissively. "Who know what could have happened. I mean it's like that griffon already said to me, probably just a fluke." 

"Hmm..." Twilight didn't really notice Rarity trotting off until she found Pinkie Pie up in her face.

"Hey! Are ya coming Twilight?" Pinkie batted her eyelashes with an expectant smile.

"Oh! Yes, right, I'm coming...!" she replied as she composed herself for just a brief moment before heading towards Sugarcube corner herself.

"So!" Pinkie said as she approached the duo again. "You both should come with me now to see a wonderful surprise!"

"Uh..." Shuske scratched his head. "Is this like... to a party or something?" 

"Sooooooooort of!" she giggled.

"Will there be food?"

"Yup, lots of tasty treats and sweets and eats!"

"Alright, let's go then! C'mon Tazer!"

"Ugh, fine..." Tazer huffed as he followed behind Shuske and the pink pony.

It didn't take them long to reach the door, and while Shuske seemed perfectly fine, Tazer was having a hard time figuring out where that strange pink pony got all the energy to constantly hop around like she did. Was she a mutant?

"Here we are!" the pink one announced. "Here, lemme just get inside real fast, and you two should follow behind me in exactly 7 seconds! Are ya ready? 1 2 3 start!" without pause, the mare dashed into the door, closing it behind her so fast that they didn't even catch a glimpse of the inside.

The two stood puzzled for a few moments, before Shsuke took the innitiative and spoke up as he approached the door.

"Hey C'mon Tazer! Let's go see what these ponies got cookin up in there!" He said with a smile as he reached out to grab the door knob.

"Alright alright, let's go then you big lunk," Tazer scoffed as him and Shuske approached the door.

"That's the spirit!" Shuske smiled as he turned the doorknob and opened it slowly. "Oh man I can just smell all the pastries inside! Like the muffins, the cupcakes, the turnovers and croissants, danishes, and maybe a big tasty-"

"**SURPRISE!"**

The surprise party went off without a hitch, the two newcomers were completely surprised, and over half the town was present. As with any Pinkie Pie party, especially a welcome party, there were balloons, streamers, confetti, and an assortment of sweets strewn out through the entire bakery. Even her upstairs bedroom was being used as a secondary recreational area for dancing and hanging out.

Tazer and Shuske got their chance to introduce themselves. Shuske said he came from the Griffon Kingdom as part of a training program in order to get himself familiarized with adventure.

Tazer didn't say much, but he did mention coming from the Dragon Domain and that he was also out to get familiarized with adventure and things of the sort. Shuske added in that they had their own personal trainer, or 'master' that gave them guidance and put them through a series of tests and trials for them to pass to become stronger and better rounded.

After an introduction to the mane 6, and to many of the other ponies around Ponyville, the party pushes into full swing and everyone spends the next two hours simply eating, playing, and having fun. All except for Spike, who can't help but notice the occasional stares he receives from Tazer. Getting a strange sense from the other dragon, he approaches Twilight about the situation.

"He's doing what to you?" Twilight asked after gulping down another bite of cake she was floating up beside herself.

"He's like, staring at me or something... it's getting really creepy."

"Why would he be staring at you?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out! But every time I look over I always see him just... staring... it's really weird. It's like he's stalking me or something."

"He's probably just surprised to see another dragon around here, that's all. You may just be over-thinking this Spike." Twilight took another bite of her cake.

"There's something up with that guy, I just know it..."

Over with Pinkie Pie, she had just finished pulling off a dance move when she suddenly froze, her eyes wide as a cold shiver ran through her body. She relaxed for a moment, sitting down as her eyes narrowed. She turned to look at a few of the ponies, not noticing anything at first, but when she turned to Spike her body began to lightly shake and shiver all over, similar to how it did with Twilight and the hydra.

"Uh oh, my Pinkie Sense is telling me there's a doozy coming!"

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

-|- and -~- are simply different types of transitions. I will change between these two and a few others from time to time, each capable of signaling either a passage through time and scene, or simply scene or time alone. Their workings are flexible in that sense.


	3. Ch2: Masters

**-Chapter 2-**

**Masters**

_(~The Griffon Kingdom, inside the castle of the capitol city of Brisalzia~)_

"What is the meaning of this!" Bellowed a large griffon as he pushed open the doors of the main conference room, marching in on his hind legs with his front claws curled up into fists..

The griffon in question is Chalizar Brownbeak the fifth, ruler of the Griffon Kingdom. He is about 150% the size of Gilda and is muscularly built throughout his body. He bears a scar over his left eye, a crack on the left side of his beak, and his right back leg has a bald streak on it where he was burned years ago.

He wears his royal crown, gold and pointy with an assortment of gems, his cape which holds the griffon colors of red, brown, white and yellow, and his bracelets made of hardened steel that he wears on his wrists at all times. The feathers around his eyes and protruding from his forehead are a dark gray with a hint of maroon. His claws are sharpened, his tail is long and braided at the end, and his wing tips are sharp and crisp.

Inside the conference room was a large oval table surrounded by an assortment of different chairs. There were were three other griffons inside, one was the captain of the royal guard, the second was one of his guards, and the last one was one of the King's most trusted nobles. All of them turned their heads as Chalizar Brownbreak stormed into the conference room.

"What is this I'm hearing about my son being lost!" He stomped on the ground loudly as he approached the group of three.

"My lord," the noble spoke up, "We tried searching everywhere for him but-" 

"I don't want to hear it!" Chalizar growled. "I want to know what the hell was going on before he got lost, and then I'll decide what to do from there!"

"Sir," the captain spoke up. "We were last notified of his presence when he visited the Equestrian city of Trottingham. He was with his trainer at the time, and was also accompanied by what our informants say was a baby dragon. He should have arrived back at the village of Chardwort two days ago, but has not been spotted since leaving Trottingham."

"Trottingham!" Chalizar ignored the part about the dragon. "In Equestria... by the gods they've gone too far this time!"

"My lord...?"

"Those bloody ponies, always snooping around in our affairs! I knew they would try something like this, but with my own son..."

"S-sir, are you suspecting that the Equestrian Government had something to do with your son's disappearance?"

"It's the only reasonable explanation!" The king barked, balling his claws up into a fist. "I've had it! Captain, rally your guards and gather the council of nobles, we're going to Equestria to find my son by force if that's what it takes!" 

"S-sir, are you sure that-"

"Do you question my authority!"

"Enough!" A feminine voice called out, silencing the individuals in the conference room. They all looked to the entrance to see Queen Melihana Brownbeak there, wearing her royal attire as she walked calmly into the room.

"My queen...!" The noble choked out, startled slightly by her entrance.

"That is quite enough dear, I do not think there is any need to jump to such rash conclusions..." Melihana spoke calmly as she approached her husband, who started to look as though he was calming down.

"B-but Meli... he was last seen in Equestria, surely that means that those ponies had something to do with-"

"I have another idea," she interrupted, holding up a claw to his beak. As the King finally stood back on all fours, she continued. "As the Queen, I have taken personal watch over our son's training these past several months. Up until a few days ago, things have been going smoothly, yet I still have my suspicions about his trainer..."

"Faratuchi?" The King's face was full of confusion. "But he is their trainer, a mere guide on their current training quest. He is a fellow griffon, one with an outstanding service record in our military. Are you proposing that-"

"It is not how things seem," Melihana spoke up, her eyes narrowing as she stared straight into her husband's eyes. "I was just informed earlier that they found Faratuchi's remains near the outskirts of one of our smaller villages, the second place your son went on his quest."

"What! But, he's already nearing the final few spots in the training program, months ahead of then! T-that would mean..."

"Farauchi isn't the one your son is with..." the seriousness in the queen's voice caused an uneasy still in the room. "Chalizar... someone else is with our son. And whatever they have planned, they're starting it now."

"No..." Chalizar looked down, his eyes peering side to side in thought. His claws bundled together in anger as he grit his beak. "I cannot accept this..." he turned to his captain suddenly, rage consuming his eyes and his voice. "Go to the barracks you! Get your finest men out to Trottingham and get searching for him, NOW!"

"Yes sir!" The guard said with a quick salute before his wings unfolded and he shot out of the conference room, flying through the halls as fast as he could.

"You!" He pointed to the noble next, who jumped slightly as he looked back at him. "Get in contact with our police force and alert them of the situation! Get everyone in and out of the country looking for my son, right now! I will personally head to Canterlot and demand they do something about this travesty!"

"Y-yes my lord!" The noble stuttered, but also left the conference hall in a haste similar to the guard captain's.

Chalizar stood there, his eyes still wide open as he began to think about what he would do to the perpetrator once he got his claws on him. He stared there for a few more moments before he felt two arms slide around him from behind, a body embracing him. He calmed slightly, but internally his rage still burned. He closed his eyes and held onto his wife's arms around him with one of his own.

"Chalizar..." the queen whispered softly as she buried her beak into his neck. "I fear for our son... I am afraid of what might happen..."

"As am I..." he replied before turning to fully embrace his wife. "As am I..."

_(~The Dragon Domain, inside the mountain palace of the capital city of Belrock.~)_

"Lord Talranis!" A dragon clad in light armor shouted as he burst into the main throne room dug into the rock of the mountain. "I bring dire news of your son!"

The dragon in question, Dragon Lord Talranis Mith, was in the middle of eating through a large platter of assorted gemstones. His scales were a a dark red with his middle scales along his belly up to his chin and down past his legs were a dark gray, almost black.

His spines were long and curved, their tips as sharp as pinpoints as they traveled all the way down his back to his tail, which had two spines running straight out to make a forked end. His elbows had smaller spines protruding from them while his wings had sharpened tips at every end.

Talranis looked up at his guard, chewing through the gems he had taken in and swallowing before standing up in front of the stone table in front of him. He licked at his muzzle while looking at the dragon, staring straight into his eyes for a few moments, examining him carefully.

"So then..." He said just above a whisper of his level, but his voice was as loud as war drums and just as deep, reverberating through the halls. "My son is missing after all, isn't he?"

"I, y-yes! How did you know my liege!"

"I could see it in your eyes," Talranis explained as he walked around the table to approach the guard. "After all the years I spent ruling this kingdom, I can tell many things just by the looks that are given to me, and to others."

"Well, that's not everything sir..."

"You know where he was last spotted?" Talranis asked, his voice unusually calm. "Tell me, so then we might go to wherever it is and burn it until we get some answers."

"Well, as you know, your son was taking lessons under a trainer of the Griffon Kingdom," Talranis nodded. "But the last place he was seen before his disappearance was the Equestrian city of Trottingham. After they left the village to head back to one of the outlying griffon towns, they never reported in. Furthermore, our informants never even saw them enter the village!"

"Hmph..." Talranis turned around, making a few slight flaps of his wings as he contemplated his next moves. "As your leader it is my job to assume the worst, while still wishing for the best. The griffons have had a steady alliance with us for some time, but the ponies have been... somewhat resistant."

"My liege...?"

"I see the main issue leaning on the Ponies right now. But I know Celestia, and I know she would not do anything without probable cause..."

"Should we send a diplomatic force to Canterlot to see what we can gain from the princesses there?"

"No." Talranis turned back around, breathing once through his nose and sending a small flurry of golden flame out. "I will go there myself. This is a matter directly associated with my line, with my blood. It is only fitting that I go there myself."

"And what of Trottingham? We may be able to find something useful there if we investigate!"

"Indeed we may... send a small group of smaller dragons there, preferably ones that are still in their schoolings. Send a group of guards as their escorts, and begin gathering what information you can. By the time they arrive, I should have already made it to Canterlot and begun discussions with Celestia and Chalizar."

"Chalizar? Chalizar Brownbeak? Why would the Griffon King be in Canterlot?" 

"The trainer was teaching the Griffon Prince as well, and if they all went missing, then Chalizar is obviously going to have a fit..." Talranis walked towards the door, shoving the guard out of his was as he expanded his wings. "So I expect to see him there soon, assuming his hot head hasn't already ordered an army against the ponies by this time." Talranis took a few more steps before stopping, waiting another moment before turning his head. "Well, get moving! Get those groups I just mentioned out to Trottingham right now!" 

"Yes, of course my liege!"

_(~Back in Ponyville, inside Sugarcube Corner~)_

"You two are leaving?" Pinkie Pie asked, her voice almost saddened as she looked at Shuske and Tazer.

"Yeah, sorry," Shuske apologized, scratching the back of his head. "But we're scheduled to meet back up with out master pretty soon, and he doesn't like to wait."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Pinkie said with a small smile, and then perked up suddenly in excitement. "Oooh, maybe we should throw a party for your trainer guy too! Wouldn't that be great!"

"NO!" Both Tazer and Shuske suddenly yelled, causing half the party to fall silent. "Uh, I mean," Shuske started up. "It's okay, really. We're really busy, and we normally don't have this long by ourselves. This whole visit here was more or less like a mini-vacation."

"Oh, well then we need to give you a proper goodbye then before you go, like a going away party!" Pinkie hopping in place as she thought about another party.

"Uh, no thanks, I mean, we really appreciate it but it just can't happen, sorry," Shuske backed up a bit, slightly uncomfortable with the pink pony's obsession with parties.

"Hey, you guys are leaving?" Rainbow Dash asked as she floated over, accompanied by Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Spike.

"Yup, sorry, but we really gotta get back to our master. I hope you all don't mind."

"Oh, not at alll," Twilight replied with a reassuring smile. "We know you have an adventure to go on, so it wouldn't be right to keep you waiting."

"Why of course, in fact, we sincerely wish you two the best of luck in your travels," Rarity added.

"Kick flank you two!" Rainbow Dash smirked with a swing of her hoof.

"Ya'll be safe now, and don't get yerselves into any trouble," Applejack tipped her hat slightly.

"Make sure you treat all cuts and abrasions with the proper ointment, and try to be careful of the wildlife," Fluttershy added.

"Thanks, we will," Shuske smiled back at them while Tazer simply gave his usual apathetic look before they both turned around and headed for the door. "Take care!"

"You too!" Twilight Sparkle said as she and her friends waved. "Hope to see you soon!"

"Oh, you will..." Shuske spoke quietly after turning back around to exit through the door.

The two walked through town together, their bellies filled with sweets and punch and their focus set on returning to their master. Shuske however appeared to be in deep though, and as they reached the outskirts of town, he decided to bring up his questions with Tazer.

"So we're sure about this then... right?" Shuske asked as he glanced towards Tazer.

"I'm positive... I mean, where else would he be? You got the elements of harmony and some random dragon... it's gotta be him! It's fate!"

"Hey, you know what Master says about fate..."

"Yeah yeah, but I mean, c'mon... there's gotta be some other force making all this happen. It can't be just coincidence."

"No, it can't..." said a voice from nowhere, making Shuske and Tazer stop just as they reached the Treeline to the Everfree Forest.

Just then a cloaked figure dropped down from the canopy before them, its glowing yellow eyes visible past the shadow over its face. Shuske and Tazer immediately dropped to their knees and bowed in respect in the presence of their master. The cloaked figure approached, but stopped at the edge of the shadows created by the trees.

"You two seemed to have found what we were looking for..." 

"We believe so, Master," Tazer spoke up as he kept his head down.

"Tell me what you have discovered then, I'm all ears."

"Master," Shuske spoke up as he raised his head to look at him. "The elements of harmony are here, all 6 are ponies, just like you said they would be."

"And they're not alone," Tazer said as he raised his head as well. "They are accompanied by a dragon, one that goes by the name of Spike."

"Hmm..." The Master looked up for a few moments, and then back down to the two before him. "Tell me more about this dragon then."

"According to what we learned from the ponies, he is the assistant to a pony by the name of Twilight Sparkle, and-"

"Twilight Sparkle!" The master blurted out suddenly. "That is the Element of Magic, there is no doubt... is this pony a lavender unicorn mare with a cutie mark that looks like a purple and pink star?"

"Actually, yes, that's exactly what she looks like," Shuske spoke up, a bit surprised at the Master's ability to describe the pony.

"Then there is little doubt... I have seen this mare myself, I watched from a distance as she and her friends returned Discord to his stone prison."

"Master..." Tazer spoke up. "If I may, what is the significance with Discord and powers of balance?"

"That, my young student, is a tale for another time. For now, let us focus on the task at hand..." The upper right half of the master's cloak shifter, and he then reached out one of his arms to bring out a large, old book and held it in front of the two. "Take this tome, and bring it to Twilight Sparkle." The two took the book from his claws as he continued. "Tell her about your quest to find the diamonds, and how the elements of harmony are needed to avert a major crisis..."

"Yes, Master." Shuske said as he looked down at the book that he and Tazer both had a hold on.

"And what of the dragon Spike, Master?" Tazer asked.

"He is the one, I have no doubt about it. Ensure he joins the element bearers on the quest, and make sure he comes in contact with each diamond at least once during your travels... do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," They both said in unison.

"And one more thing," The master said as he stared at each one of them intensely. "In order for the diamonds to be active, either the Elements or that dragon must touch it first. Once they have touched it, then you can handle it yourself, and remember..." He leaned his head forward, bringing it out of the shade parts of his face visible, and his eyes momentarily turning to a shade of red. "Do not fail in this mission. Use whatever means necessary to achieve your goal, or neither of you will escape the coming shadow. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes master," they both replied, visibly shaking as their eyes were wide with fear.

The Master stared for another second before rearing back and taking a couple stacks back further into the shade of the trees. He then crouched down and jumped straight up, disappearing into the branches.

Shuske and Tazer turned to each other, a nervous look in both their eyes. Shuske then proceeded to take the book and place it under his shoulder as he flapped his wings to get into a hover.

"Let's get going then," Tazer said as he looked at the book, and then back at the town.

"Yeah, we got a long road ahead of us. I just hope we don't run into too much trouble."

"Don't worry. The master will watch over us and help if we really need it... the only thing that worries me is Spike..."

Zecora cantered through the forest at a steady pace, her wicker bags filled with berries on both sides. She had a content smile on her face, pleased that she had gathered so much in such a short amount of time. With the sun still relatively high in the sky and enough berries to last her past dinner, Zecora began to contemplate going out again to gather ingredients for a new potion she had been reading about.

A noise was heard and she stopped, recognizing it as the sound of something falling to the ground. She stood still, listening closely to her surroundings before she heard another noise, able to pinpoint its source to be just beyond a small line of bushes. Curious, but weary that it might be a dangerous creature, Zecora slowly and quietly poked her head through the bushes, being careful not to make too much noise.

Hey eyes widened as they fell upon a figure covered in a shroud. It was large, about the size of an adult griffon, and the cloth surrounding it was old and tattered, bearing little color other than what had come in contact with it as it traveled through the forest. What startled Zecora the most was its eyes, she could see into the darkness covering the head and at the glowing yellow orbs. It seemed to look around momentarily, as if making sure nothing was watching it before it lout out a deep sigh.

Zecora continued to watch, her face shifting to a look of horror as she watched what she thought was a griffon change. A dark purple mist had begun to seep out from under the cloak when it began to change shape, its limbs retracting and being replaced by some sort of fleshy appendage. A few tentacles were seen slithering out around where the head was, but the same glowing orbs were still visible throughout.

The area around the creature grew unnaturally dark, as if the mist it produced was absorbing the light around it. The grass immediately in the vicinity of the creature turned brown and then to a black charcoal color in a matter of seconds. The air was ghastly, it smelled like something that had been dead for years, mixed with with a heavy charred odor like the same thing that had died was smoldering. Little whisks of the mist reached Zecora and seemed to drain the light around her and the life from the bushes that concealed her slowly.

What she saw next almost made her blow her cover. The figure took off its cloak, revealing its true identity. Zecora could not look any longer, unable to gaze upon such a horrific scene. She quickly pulled back and ran in the opposite direction, quietly and carefully at fist, but then as fast as she could as she gained distance. She needed to get home, she needed to get to safety and wait for this thing to pass.

If she was lucky, she thought of how she would be able to get to Ponyville later to tell the ponies of what she had just saw, hopeful that they would know what it was. She sincerely hoped they knew, for a creature of such composition was nothing like she had ever even heard of in the wildest tales from her homeland.

She reached her home and slammed the door behind her. She then set the berries down and turned off all the lights and closed all the windows except for one. The one window was left cracked as she peeked out of it, her body shaking as she kept watching for the creature, hoping it didn't follow her. She could still feel its presence, the mist that radiated from its body. There weren't many things that spooked Zecora too much, but what she witnessed had her bones chilled and her heart feeling like it was about to burst from it beating so hard.

She waited there for a while, still looking around for the creature from her window. Whatever it was that she saw, it must not have noticed her, and by then, was probably gone.

**Author Note:**This is all I was able to write before going back to BCT. Hope to see you all when I get back!


	4. Ch3: Diamonds

**-Chapter 3-**

**Diamonds**

_(~An hour before sunset, Ponyville Library.)_

"Well, that was a pleasant surprise," Twilight remarked with a smile as Spike and her entered into the library. "I'm glad we were able to throw those two a good party before they left on their adventure. Did you have fun Spike?"

"Sort of..." Spike said as he walked towards the kitchen.

He didn't get much to eat at the party. It's not that he wasn't hungry, but he felt too awkward to do much while he was there. He just couldn't put a claw on it, but he kept getting a strange feeling about the two, Tazer especially. The he kept staring... Spike couldn't help but feel that there was something they knew about him. What it was, he had no idea, nor did it make any sense that they would know anything after only just meeting them. There was something more, and Spike kept his head low in deep thought as he tried to imagine what.

"Are you still feeling uneasy about that other dragon?" Twilight cocked an eyebrow as she stopped and looked at Spike, snapping him out of his moderate trance.

"Wha-uh, well, kind of, yeah..." Spike stopped and crossed his arms. "The griffon one is okay, I think, but that Tazer guy... I dunno. I'm telling ya, he just keeps giving me these looks, like he knows something..."

"Knows what?" Twilight walked over to her desk and opened one of her books but didn't begin reading, keeping her attention and her eyes on Spike. "What exactly do you mean? Like they know something you're hiding or...?"

"No it's not like that," Spike sighed, a bit aggravated.

"I think I know what it is..."

"You do?" Spike perked up.

"Yes... think about it. "Twilight cantered towards him slowly as she began to elaborate. "He said he's been gone from his home, wherever that is, for a long time. He's been out training with this other griffon and some other "master" of theirs, and explored probably all over Equestria. Odds are, he probably hasn't seen many other dragons, especially baby ones. He might just be having a bit of a realization shock or something,, which is quite understandable." 

"But why would he keep staring at me like he does?" Spike huffed. "It creeps me out."

"Well, I've seen you stare at plenty of things that either intrigued or surprised you, so why would his case be any different?"

Spike thought for a few moments, recalling Twilight's claims. After recalling multiple past instances, Spike realized she was right.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Spike sighed as he slumped slightly. "I guess I might just be overreacting a bit or something."

The door knocked just then, drawing gazes from both Twilight and Spike. Twilight went to answer it, but Pinkie Pie burst in before she could do so.

"Hey Twilight, come quick!" Pinkie exclaimed as she hopped around the room.

"We need you at Sugarcube Corner!"

"What for Pinkie? What's with the sudden excitement?"

"You know the two from earlier? They came back after they talked to their master and he said that they could use some help on the next part of their quest and stuff so they decided to come ask us so they came back to the party and it was only me and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy there so we all agreed it would be fun and Rainbow Dash went to go get Applejack and Fluttershy to get Rarity and me to get you so we can all get together and go on a super new adventure which sounds totally fun!" Pinkie Pie seemed to have lungs that could store more air than physically possible.

"Uhh... so, what you're saying is Shuske and Tazer want us to join them on their quest?"

"That's right!" Pinkie Pie cheered as her hopping finally ceased. "Oh, and they said Spike should come too!"

"Me?" Spike asked as he turned around. "Why do they want me to come?"

"I dunno, I think the griffon one thinks you're cool."

"What about the dragon one?" Spike asked.

"I bet he thinks you're cool too!" 

"Right..." a strange feeling began to overcome Spike as a cold shiver ran up his spine. He suddenly felt the desire to just... go away. He got a bad vibe from the two from the start, and now all of a sudden they want him to join them on some quest? Things were getting a little too spontaneous, and Spike couldn't help but feel something to be up.

"So c'mon, they're all waiting for us at Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie kept smiling brightly with her excitement as high as ever. Twilight, on the other hand, was understandably skeptical.

"Wait a second," Twilight interjected. "Why would they just meet us today, and then ask us to join them on some sort of adventure? I don't really see the reasoning in it unless they were intentionally looking for someponies to have accompany them."

"I dunno, but they brought a really big book that they said has to do with their quest, and they specifically mentioned that they would want you to read and analyze it. It looks old and rare and probably has to do with some ancient artifacts or maps or something!"

"An ancient book you say!" And Twilight's cautious demeanor goes out the window. "Wow, that does sound like it would be interesting! Hold on, let me get my saddlebags." Twilight rushed over to her desk and filed a few items into her saddlebags, adding to what was already there.

"Alright," Twilight said after a few moments while her magic floated her backs onto her back. "I'm ready to go! How about you Spike?"

"Um... do I have to?" Spike asked hesitantly.

"Oh don't worry Spike!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she appeared beside the baby dragon and put a hoof around his neck. "It'll be fun, just the six of us!" Pinkie then remembered that Spike added onto her friends and made seven. "Oh, I mean seven!" Then she also remembered the two in focus in the first place. "Um, I mean nine, yeah nine." Then she added the possibility of their master joining as well. "Uh... ten?" She smiled sheepishly.

"C'mon Spike, this could be fun!" Twilight assured him as she motioned towards the door. "And who knows, maybe Tazer could turn out to be a new best friend for you."

"Oh fine..." Spike sighed as he reluctantly agreed. "I guess I'll go along, but who's gonna watch the library while we're away?"

"Oh that's no problem. I'll just leave a note for Owlowiscious telling him the situation. He's been looking for some sort of bigger tasks to take on recently anyways, so this one should be just the thing!"

"Then it's settled!" Pinkie bounced as she grabbed Spike and then zipped over and grabbed onto Twilight as well, holding them both in her front hooves as she stood up on straight. "Off to Sugarcube Corner we go!"

In a multicolor blur, the three were sped out the door and down the street towards the pastry shop. They sped through the streets of Ponyville, barely dodging multiple food stands and an uncountable number of bystanders. Just another one of Pinkie Pie's antics, and in under a minute, all three burst through the door and skid to a halt in the middle of the room. In the room were Shuske and Tazer, with Shuske holding the book in question in his left arm while Tazer simply stood behind them. Rainbow Dash and Applejack came in soon after, followed by Rarity and Fluttershy. They all gathered around Shuske and Tazer, awaiting further elaboration over the quest and the mysterious book.

"So, is this the tome in question?" Twilight asked as she walked up to Shuske, eying the book.

"Yup! This is it," he replied as he held out the book and set it out in front of them.

Pinkie Pie wasn't lying when she said the book was big, it was about as wide as an average pony was long and thicker than a mattress. Shuske struggled slightly when he carried it out, the book must have weighed at least forty pounts. The group looked at the group in astonishment, with Twilight already getting up to examine it. Again, just as Pinkie said, the book was very old with its hard cover torn and crumpled almost all over. When she used her magic to open the book, she felt something peculiar about it.

"Well this is interesting..." Twilight said as her magic lifted up the hard cover to the first page.

"What is it Twi'?" Applejack asked as her and the others continued to watch.

"This is a big book, but it's not exactly big content wise..." Twilight proceeded to flip one of the light tan pages, revealing it to be almost a whole tenth the thickness of the book. "These pages are really thick... and this isn't normal paper." She felt a hoof across one of the pages for a few moments, examining it carefully. "This is a type of paper called Coalparch, it's a type of parchment most often used by dragons. And the ink is a mixture of water and volcanic sediments, which is also a popular type of ink for dragons."

"So then, I think it's safe to assume that a dragon made this book, right?" Rainbow Dash asked as she hovered overhead.

"That sounds about right," Twilight replied as she inspected the pages a bit further before turning back to the book's cover, displaying a puzzled look as she looked at it more closely. "It doesn't have any words or a title, only this strange symbol..."

The symbol on the front consisted of multiple lines, both swirly and straight, and some circles and dots. In the center was a triangle with the tip pointed up, with two dots on either side running parallel with the triangle. On the tip ran two squiggly lines that reached out upwards in a diagonal direction, with both of them swirling at the ends. Below the triangle was a zigzag that ran parallel to the triangle's base, and in the very center of the main triangle was another, smaller triangle that fit upside down and had all 3 of its corners in contact with the center of the larger triangle's edges.

"...I don't think I've ever seen this anywhere before," Twilight finally announced after taking a minute to carefully look over it. "Where did you two get this book? And what exactly is it anyways?"

"Our master gave it to us," Shuske replied. "He told us he got it from an old library back in the Griffon Kingdom that doesn't exist anymore."

"As for the book itself," Tazer began to add in. "It's a journal that gives semi-detailed notes and descriptions about the diamonds."

"Diamonds?" Rarity perked up at the mention.

"Not just any ordinary diamonds," Shuske said as he opened the book himself to the third page, showing a colored illustration of six geometrically similar diamonds. "These are the mystical Diamonds of Balance."

The group "ooh'd" and "aah'd" as they looked upon one of the book's pages, which had a remarkable illustration of six diamonds of different colors, each bearing a different symbol on their tops. While they could see some of the notes and wording on the page was either hasty or sloppy, whatever filled these pages seemed to take a lot of time to portray these diamonds, as if they were some sort of great importance.

"Diamonds of Balance?" The group asked in unison.

"That's right..." Tazer said, pointing at each and every one. "From what we've gathered from the book, these six diamonds control the flow of balance through our world, keeping it intact. Along with that, they each bear a special element force..."

Tazer pointed his claw to the red diamond on the page.

"This is the diamond of heat. Don't confuse this with a fire diamond, cuz it says right here in the notes that it isn't fire." Indeed, a line was drawn towards the diamond with a small cluster of wording on the other end saying _radiates heat, not a source of pure fire energy._

Tazer then pointed his claw to the blue diamond.

"This is the diamond of Cold. Again, not ice or water, just lower temperatures. Also, this one is an exact opposite of the heat diamond, so we think those two interact with each other to balance the flows of heat energy throughout the world."

Next, Tazer pointed to the purple diamond.

"This is the diamond of death here."

Then, on to a green diamond.

"This one, if you guessed it, is the diamond of life. We hypothesize these two to control the flow of life and death through the world. Again, you can see the pattern here."

Tazer moved his claw to a brilliant white diamond.

"This here's the diamond of light. So, that would make this black one over here, the diamond of darkness," Tazer explained as his claw moved over to the last diamond with a dark aura.

"So all these diamonds work together, but contrast each other at the same time?" Twilight thought aloud as she looked over the diamonds again. "It would make sense that they would counteract each other, hence their name and everything. But... what exactly are they? And why or how do they exist?"

"We're not sure, really," Shuske sighed as he looked over some of the notes. "We thought the book might have those answers, but for some reason whoever wrote it decided to put everything down in different languages. All we know comes from the stuff they put down in Equestrian."

"Let me take a look," Twilight said as she approached the book, flipping over a few pages with her magic.

Just as Shuske claimed, there were plenty of notes in Equestrian, but there were also some passages written with symbols and words she just didn't know. There were plenty of diagrams and illustrates that had been tagged with notes, but they couldn't tell what they were due to the different languages.

There was a cave with molten rock coming out of the walls and streaming around to form a large river of lava. Another showed the inside of a cave, ice covering the walls with multiple cavern openings spread out in all directions. It showed an underground dungeon shrouded in darkness, as well as a similar one doused in light. A desert with an large collection of rocks around an area, and a thick forest with an abnormally large tree. There were so many things written down about each of these areas, but none of them were in Equestrian. Twilight scratched her head in frustration as she tried to think of what they could be.

"Well, you're right about that... but I think I can help you." 

"You can?" Shuske asked.

"Yes. Though I can't read these languages, I do know where a few of them come from. There's some old Dragontine in here, as well as a bit of Griffonish. Looks like the same hoofwriting, so whoever took these notes must have been quite a linguist."

"Yeah, we sorta figured that ourselves," Tazer said.

"Well, I don't have any books that can translate this sort of stuff, these languages are very old... however, I'm sure their places of origin should have at least a few living speakers. Maybe if we traveled around a bit we could find them."

"Wait a second..." Shuske stepped forward, bringing a map out from a small backpack he had concealed under his left wing.. "Look at this... this is a map we were given to us by our master recently, and we believe that it shows the locations of each diamond."

The map in question wasn't large or well illustrated, but it named a lot of places. It showed many cities ranging from Canterlot to Trottingham, and even Stalliongrad in the Equestrian Kingdom. But as soon as the land spread to a different territory, an old language from that area was used to label everything. Unfortunately, due to its lack of detail they couldn't make out the identity of each tagged area just by looking at it.

"The only problem is that we can't tell where all these places are, and there's no compass directions shown here. We're not even sure if everything's the right distance or direction from other places! It's kind of frustrating... we would need to find a translator for each language to find out more it seems."

"Hmm..." Twilight examined the map and its notes closely, and quickly came up with a hypothesis. "I can see here and here that these two languages are Griffonish and Dragontine just by looking at them. So that means that those should be the Griffon Kingdoms and the Dragon Doman, if I'm right. Also, look here," Twilight pointed to a symbol in the area surrounded by Dragontine. "See this symbol? It's the same as the one for the heat diamond, here," Twilight flipped back to the page with the diamonds, pointing directly to the diamond of heat.

At the top was the same symbol, a collection of four lines pointing up and outwards with a zigzag running horizontally directly below the four lines.

"It looks like the map shows where each of the diamonds are by these symbols on them, meaning that we should be able to pinpoint where each diamond is once we learn the names of all these different areas."

"Neat," Shuske smiled. "Sounds like we finally got a lead!"

"Hold up a second," Rainbow Dash spoke up, putting herself between Twilight and the duo. "So why are you looking for these 'all powerful' diamonds anyways? Wouldn't it be best if we left them alone?"

"I agree," Fluttershy added. "I mean, if they fall into the wrong hands, somepony could get hurt..."

"That's why our master told us to find them," Tazer said in a slightly annoyed tone. "If this book exists, then there may be more notes of these diamonds out there, savvy? And what if some treasure hunter goes out and finds them, and then misuses them? I'm pretty sure some freakin re-re is gonna do some stupid crap with'em, and before you know it all moon's broken loose. So our goal is to find these diamonds, hide them again, and leave no trace. Simple."

"So that's it?" Applejack cocked an eyebrow. "We're just gonna go on a wild goose hunt to find some gems so we can hide'em again? That sounds kinda silly..."

"Well.." Shuske scratched the back of his head. "I'll admit, yeah, it kinda is, but it's important that we do this. Master said it's the final training quest until we're done, and we could really use some help. Besides, if you came along, we could travel all over, throughout and beyond Equestria!"

"Ooh! Ooh! Road trip!" Pinkie began bouncing eagerly. "That sounds like fun! Can we go girls? Can we can we can we!"

"Now hold on ya'll," Applejack said in a stern tone. "We gotta think about this. I mean, Tazer, Shuske, ya both seem like good fellas, but it ain't exactly normal fer some strangers to suddenly roll on in'ta town askin others to go on some big quest with'em, ya know what I'm sayin?"

"Yeah, we should really think about this guys!" Spike spoke up, wanting his piece into the conversation.

"I know it sounds weird..." Tazer started, actually sounding sincere. "But this is a big deal. If we've discovered notes like this, then what else has discovered similar? Something else may be on its way right now to find those diamonds, and probably cause some sort of havoc. We gotta go out and find'em before it's too late."

There was a silence in the group just then. The six friends and Spike looked at one another, each exchanging glances of confusion and unrest. Spike looked at Twilight and the rest of her friends, and he knew that, even though he didn't want for them to be, they were actually considering this request. It wasn't until after a long minute that the silence was broken.

"We should help you on your quest," Rarity chimed. "After all, it would only be a generous thing for two kind strangers." Spike had a hard time believing what he just heard Rarity say.

"Yeah, I think we should too," Rainbow Dash agreed. "After all, you two did really help us out with the crusaders and their cart racing thing, so I guess we kinda owe ya there."

"Well..." Applejack sighed. "I guess it would be pretty neighborly of us, huh? And it was a good thing they helped with the little'uns."

"Road trip! Road trip! Road trip!" Pinkie chanted with synchronized bounces.

"I guess we could help," Fluttershy added softly. "But only if it means making sure others' safety."

"I guess it would be a really good educational experience..." Twilight mused. "Alright, if my friends are all up for it, then I'll come too."

"Alright then, it's settled!" Shuske smiled as he looked around through the group. "How about we all head out tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Twilight nodded. "We should all get anything we need packed and replacements put up for any of our work for about a week's length. Does everypony think they can manage that?"

"Not a problem dear," Rarity chimed. "My latest orders were all completed just last night, so I had actually planned on a few days of off-time around this week anyhow."

"T'ain't many apple trees left to buck, so I'm sure Big Mac can take care'o the rest."

"I take my own breaks from my weather job all the time, so I don't think it's much of a biggy if I go away for a little bit, so long as everypony knows I'm saving the world and stuff. Ya know, the usual."

"I hope angel can take care of himself while I'm away... but, I think everything should be alright... I hope."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake haven't had much business lately, so I think it would be okie lokie dokie for me to go on an adventure for a while! Count me in, wooh!"

"And I'll guard the library!" 

There was an awkward pause as everyone seemed to stop and look directly at Spike just then, as if he was out of cue or something. Spike, quickly picking up on this, looked around at all the staring eyes.

"What?"

"Don't you wanna come with us, Spike?" Pinkie asked in a slightly saddened tone.

"well hey, someone's gotta guard the Library, right?"

"Don't worry Spike, Owlowiscious can take care of the library for while. I'm sure things will be fine, he is very dependable after all."

"Yeah but, I mean-"

"You don't gotta come if you don't feel like it," Tazer interrupted as he shot Spike a mischievous look. "So you don't wanna come, that's fine, we'll just pack up and roll on I guess. After all, I'm sure some ponies only want the more strong-willed and overall dedicated individuals to join them on this long adventure..." Spike looked at Tazer as he shifted his eyes towards Rarity. Spike was quick to pick on to Tazer's implications, while everyone else in the room seemed out of the loop on what was going on exactly.

"H-hey! I'm strong willed, I'm dedicated!" He claimed as he looked at Rarity, then back at Tazer. "I... I'll come!"

_Gotchya._

"Are you sure Spike?" Twilight asked. "Just a second ago you seemed pretty intent on staying."

Twilight was right. Spike felt little desire to go on this 'quest' with the duo before him, however, he figured from Tazer's looks that he might be going for Rarity. This would not fly with him, Rarity was his, and he had to do what he could to keep him away from her. There would be no way Spike would let Tazer get his claws on her.

"I changed my mind, really." He said, still hesitant in his voice but knowing very well his priorities. "I mean, it should be a lot of fun... right?"

"Yeah, fun!" Shuske exclaimed. "A lot of fun, like a, a, hmm..."

"Like a party!" Pinkie finished for him.

"Yeah, like a party!" Shuske cheered.

"Alright, so it's settled then I guess," Twilight finally concluded. "We'll all meet up at the library in the morning after we get all of our things taken care of. I'll get the balloon filled up with Spike's help, and by the time you all arrive we should be just about ready to go. Everypony got it?"

"Got it!" The group replied in unison.

"I'll take this with us for the night I guess," Shuske said as he grabbed the book, but Twilight intervened with her hoof on the pages before he could close it.

"Hold on," Twilight said. "If it's okay, I would like to use my time today to study this book some more, along with the map. Maybe there's some more things that I can discover about it. Do you mind?"

"I don't think-"

"Sure!" Shuske agreed, interrupting Tazer. "Maybe there will be some really helpful information on there that you can find out for us."

"Thanks, and don't worry, I'm sure I can find out some more secrets hidden in this book!"

Shortly after the decision was made, the seven friends and the two new ones parted ways, leaving Sugarcube Corner to prepare for the following morning. All of them were not only ready, but eager to start on this new quest. Their minds were filled with the possibilities ahead of them, and they all slept well that night with dreams of great expectations. All except for Spike, who still could not agree with what was coming the following morning. He thought about further voicing his objections, but Twilight seemed incredibly dedicated to the cause already. Sure of his inevitable defeat, Spike ultimately decided to try to get some rest of his own, to prepare himself as much as he could for tomorrow and the days to come.

A quest was about to start, a new journey opening for them all. But what no one realized was that the fate of not only their world, but also a world unknown to them was about to hang in jeopardy. And only one could save the two worlds, but will this individual realize who they are before it is too late?


	5. Ch4: Light

**-Chapter 4-**

**Light**

_(~the following morning, a couple hours before noon~)_

"Twilight, we're here!" Rarity called out as her and the other four friends approached the front of the library.

Out in front, Twilight and Spike had already inflated the balloon and gotten it tied to the ground, packed up a sizable amount of provisions, and were just finishing running through the last few items on their packing checklist. At hearing Rarity's voice, Spike's head shot up, turning to the source as he smiled brightly.

"Hi Rarity!" he greeted with a wave.

"Hey girls, great timing!" Twilight said with a smile. "We're just about done here, so we should be able to leave shortly. Are you all set to go?"

"Why of course darling," the fashionata replied. "I already got my schedule cleared for the entire next week, and all I had to do after that was just pack a few things."

Rarity's horn shimmered brightly as a bag floated over and set down beside her. And then another bag followed suit, and another, and another, the flow continuing on as more and more bags and suitcases began piling up around her. Twilight watched in disbelief, was she really about to try to bring all that stuff on the balloon?

"We tried to tell her it was too much stuff," Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes as the pile grew to the size of a small shed.

"Rarity, I really don't think you need that many supplies to bring with you for just a week," Twilight explained. "What could possibly be in there that you need?"

"Why, all the essentials of course! I have my accessory kit, my dress bag, my hat bag, my casual day bag, a suitcase with all my sewing supplies, an assortment of fine-"

"Rarity..." Twilight deadpanned. "You get two bags. If all that goes on the balloon, then none of us will have any room, even if the balloon is able to lift off with all that weight."

"T-two!" Rarity guffawed.

"Two."

"But, but-"

"Two," everypony said in unison.

Defeated, Rarity pouted cutely and began sorting through her pile of bags to see which one she needed the _most_ out of them all. Of course, to her, they were all extremely important... who knows what sort of fashion emergency they might run into on the way!

"Alright, everypony else got their stuff?"

"I got my things right here, Twi'," Applejack approached with her saddlebags and an extra bag hanging from her neck. "I hope ya don't mind me bringin three bags, two of'em got apples in'em ta eat."

"That's alright Applejack, some extra food will surely help out!"

"Ooh, ooh, I got my things! Right here, right here!" Pinkie bounced up to Twilight carrying her saddlebags. "They're filled with cupcakes!"

"That's fine Pinkie," Twilight said with a smirk. "That won't be a problem, more food is always good."

"Um, I hope I didn't bring too much..." Fluttershy slowly approached, setting down her two saddlebags. "I brought some medical supplies and a couple of towels, along with just a few brushes, if that's okay..."

"Of course it is Fluttershy, some first aid equipment is sure to come in handy!" Twilight smiled as the pegasus before turning her head over towards the last friend. "Uh, Rainbow Dash, you're not bringing anything?"

"Why would I?" Rainbow asked, cantering up to her like it was no big deal. "I've been out on plenty of adventures all on my own, I can handle this sort of thing easy. And don't worry about extra weight, cuz I'm just gonna be flying around and stuff, kay?"

"Um, alright, that works I guess." Twilight contemplated the positive aspects of Rainbow Dash not bringing any supplies, or not having to add more weight to the balloon, and decided that may have been smart of her.

"so is everypony here yet?" asked Applejack.

"Not yet, I'm still waiting for Shuske and Tazer to arrive. Has anypony seen'em around lately?" The group collectively shook their heads, save for Rarity who was still shuffling through her luggage.

"Well hey, if they're not coming, I guess that means we don't have to go," Spike offered, looking around for anypony to agree with him. Just then a strange rattling sound came from beside him. Looking over, his eyes enlarged when he saw Pinkie's tail twitching sporadically.

"Uh oh, Twitchy Tail!" Pinkie warned as all the ponies suddenly became aware of the threat.

"We're here!" A voice suddenly called out from above.

Looking up, they saw Shuske dive bombing straight towards the ground with Tazer on his back.

"God damn, pull the hell up you reject!" Tazer growled as he held on for dear life, not wanting for this quest to end before it even began due to Shuske's antics.

"Hold on, I can do this, just watch!" Shuske was grinning wide as he gained more speed, intending on turning up at the last second and making a cool skid across the grass.

This, however, did not happen. Only a few seconds away from the turn point, Tazer – not one to trust his companion with such a stupid stunt – Dug his claws into Shuske's neck and tugged, _hard_. Shuske yelped out in pain, flying off course and straight towards the library home. The group on the ground winced as the duo went straight down into Twilight's tree, smashing through numerous branches and layers of leaves before breaking through the lower end, falling significantly slower, but still landing quite painfully on the ground below.

"Ouch..." Shuske muttered.

Shuske began to get up, brushing himself off in doing so, but was tackled in the head by a very angry Tazer before he could get up all the way.

"You blockhead! I freakin told you not to try a stunt like that!" Tazer yelled as he beat his companion over the head with a fist.

"I-ow! I'm sorry Taze-ow! I was just trying to have some fu-ow! Can you stop now!" Shuske flinched as he felt for another swing, but Tazer had stopped.

With a heavy sigh, Tazer crawled off of the griffon and got his own feet down to the ground, brushing himself off as well. He looked up at Shuske, his eyes piercing like daggers as he stared for a few seconds.

"You and I are going to have a lot more problems if you keep trying crap like that..."

"Uh, are you two alright?" came Twilight's voice, briefly startling the duo.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, we're all fine over here!" Shuske said, his expression switching almost instantly to a cheerful tone.

"Whatever," Tazer scoffed as he crossed his arms.

The due walked towards the group, their eyes overlooking them, their collection of baggage, and more importantly the large hot air balloon that was already filled up.

"Wow, you really do have a big hot air balloon!" Shuske said as he marveled at its size.

"Thanks, it was a gift from Princess Celestia herself," Twilight explained. "She said it would be useful in helping me get around places other than Canterlot when I needed it, and I think this is a pretty good occasion for its use."

"Alrighty then, looks like we're all set," Shuske suddenly paused as he remembered something. "Oh, wait, did you remember the-"

"Tome and the map?" Twilight smirked as she levitated the two items out of the balloon's basket. "Of course I would remember to bring them, they're essential to the quest!"

"Alright, you go Twilight!" Shuske gave a little cheer and fist pump into the air.

"So wait a second," Tazer spoke up abruptly. "Did you find out anything new or interesting about the map or the book?"

"As a matter of fact, I did!" Twilight announced as she laid out the map and the book in front of everyone there, her magic opening the book up to the page with the diamonds. "You see, what I found yesterday with the diamonds on the map wasn't a coincidence I don't think... the map has all six of the diamond symbols tagged at different locations." She sat down before the two items as one hoof pointed to the heat diamond and the other pointed to some place tagged in Dragontine. "See where the heat diamond is on the map? That looks like it's in the Dragon Domain. And what's more, I think it might be inside a volcano..."

"A volcano!" A few of them gasped.

"That's correct. Look on this page," Twilight flipped a few pages over to where it showed the illustration of inside a cave with rivers of lava. "The Dragon Domain is notorious for its abundance of tectonic activity, meaning there's a lot of volcanoes and stuff there... so, it would make sense for the diamond of heat to be inside a cave just like this, which would most likely be somewhere in the Dragon Domain!"

"Well, I gotta hand it to ya Twilight, you sure can figure'em out pretty dern well," Applejack complimented as she looked over the map and the book.

"So those other pictures then," Rainbow Dash began, catching onto Twilight's hints. "They probably represent where the other diamonds would be, right?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking," Twilight replied as she nodded slightly. "And if you look over the map, you can see where each diamond would be. Well, if we could read the exact locations that is. So far only one place with an actual diamond that's written in Equestrian in Canterlot."

"Wait, does this mean we're going to be going to Canterlot!" Rarity's eyes glimmered as she smiled wide at Twilight. 

"Yes, in fact that's where I planned on heading first."

"Wait a second," Tazer butted in. "I never really thought about the pictures being connected to the diamond locations... so at least that's a good find. But where in Canterlot would a freakin dungeon or temple be for something like this?"

"Hmm... well, that is a good point..." Twilight focused on the illustration where they assumed the light diamond would be. Inspecting it closely, she noticed something. "Aha, there!"

"What?" asked Tazer, leaning in to where Twilight's hoof pointed.

"See those figures that are growing out of some of the corners of the walls?"

"...Crystals?"

"Exactly! There's an abandoned crystal mine underneath Canterlot, I've been down there before. I bet if we search through there, we might just be able to find the temple with the diamond inside!"

"Whelp, we got a plan!" Shuske announced cheerfully as he clapped his talons together. "Everypony ready to go!"

"YEAH!" Replied the group, except for Spike, and with that they all went to gather up their things to start loading them onto the balloon.

Tazer gave an annoyed glance up to Shuske, but then just shook his head as he himself began towards the balloon. Twilight Watched over her friends and the duo for a moment before she noticed something, and she spoke out.

"Hey, Tazer, Shuske!" she called to them. "Where are your supplies?" 

"Our what?" Shuske replied as both of them turned around.

"Your supplies. You know, stuff you'll need to carry with you to aid in your quest."

"Well, we would bring some, but our Master said that we need to learn to live off the land with what we don't have on our backs... hehe."

"We don't need any supplies anwyays," Tazer replied with a deadpan. "Any ordinary reject can survive out there if ya know the right stuff to do and the right things to use. So that's the purpose of our master teaching us all that."

"Well, alright then, if that's what you have to do," Twilight gave the two an odd look as they turned back around and proceeded once more to the balloon's basket.

One by one, piece by piece, all of the passengers and all of the luggage was loaded onto the balloon. A few of them questioned if it would be able to hold all of their weight, but Twilight assured that with her magical enhancements, it would do just fine. With all of them secure in the basket, except for Rainbow Dash and Shuske who simply wished to stay flying on their own, the new group of adventurers began final preparations, which consisted of Twilight going through a checklist to ensure they had everypony and everything.

Thanks to Twilight's magical modifications, the balloon itself was twice its normal size, and the basket itself was more than three times it's normal size. Twilight knew that they would be fitting several more passengers than the balloon was used to, so she made the correct calculations and re-sized the balloon accordingly earlier that morning. Even the ropes were a bit thicker to support the extra weight of the passengers and their cargo.

Once everyone was on board, Spike centered himself below the main opening of the balloon, ready to breath an extra burst of flame to get the thing airborne. Twilight then gave him a hoof up as her magic disconnected the single rope tied to a rod in the ground. Spike paused just briefly, giving a bit of a sigh as he let the knowledge that he was about to go on this 'quest' with creatures he didn't trust. But, unable to do much about it, he took a deep breath after that short moment and blew a large burst of fire up into the main compartment of the balloon.

Twilight's balloon was magic, and the enchantment on the rubbery top allowed it to hold onto the heated air inside for hours on end without needing more fire to keep it up. Because of this, no fire was needed below to constantly feed it hot air. Spike was very thankful for that, knowing that he would have already met his end if he had to constantly blow fire up into the thing on earlier trips.

With the new rush of hot air, the balloon was off the ground and rapidly ascending in mere seconds. The entire town came into view, and then gradually got smaller as they got higher and higher. The cloud line was quickly approaching them, and all of the inside passengers looked out with a few "ooh's" and "aah's" as they progressed upwards. In less than a minute, the balloon had reached its optimal hight and had level out in the sky, a soft breeze gently pushing it around.

Shuske and Rianbow dash flew around the balloon as Twilight went to work inside, adjusting the ropes just slightly so the balloon would tilt in a certain direction, making them travel where they wanted. With only a few little tugs on a certain couple of ropes, the balloon wafted to its side gently and began heading towards the east, with Canterlot in its direct path. It wasn't anything fast, but it was progressive, and its advantages were allowing everyone to travel together as well carry sufficient supplies. In only a little over an hour or so, they would be close enough to Canterlot to begin descending to land. And if Twilight's memory served her well enough, they would be in the crystal mines searching for that diamond in no time.

_(~Canterlot Castle, around the same time~)_

..."Princess Celestia!" called out one of the guards as he and another guard barged into the throne room. "Urgent news your majesty!"

"What's going on?" Celestia asked as she watched the two guards approach her.

Giving a bow just as they stropped, they held the pose for only a moment before they both returned to standing regularly, their voices visibly shaken.

"Your highness," the first guard began. "We just spotted a several griffon royal guards on their way to the castle gates as we speak!"

"Griffon guards?" Celestia stood up at this, her face showing her obvious confusion. "What brings them here to Canterlot?"

"We don't know your highness," the other guard started. "But there's seven of them. From what we saw, six of them appeared to be royal guards, while the seventh was... something else. Probably an ambassador of some sort, because he certainly wasn't a guard, even if he was bigger than them."

"An ambassador?" Celestia thought to herself for a few moments, her memories of the griffon escort system surfacing. "...No, that wouldn't be ambassador. Griffons only send two, maybe three guards to escort ambassadors." She stepped down the stairs of her throne, coming down to ground level as she watched the front gate to the room. "If there were six... that can only mean direct royalty."

"So then, you mean-" A sudden shout behind the large doors interrupted the first guard.

"I said get out of my way!" barked a voice, one that Celestia immediately recognized.

"...It's King Chalizar Brownbeak," Celestia stated with an air of nervousness in her voice.

As if on cue, the doors to the throne room burst open. Both large gates were pushed aside by the Griffon King himself as he stormed into the chamber, an angry glare on his face as his guards followed close behind in two columns of three, spears positioned pointing upwards in their grasps. On any other occasion there would have been a friendly reception to his coming to Canterlot, but his unexpected arrival only made everypony nervous that something bad was about to happen.

"Princess Celestia of Equestria!" he spoke out in a raised voice, effectively conveying his negative mood.

"Ah, Chalizar Brownbeak," Celestia replied in a calm voice, hoping to draw down the volume a bit to something less aggressive. "Good day, and welcome to Can-"

"Spare me the formalities!" Chalizar growled as he approached her, his talons balled up into fists. "I just received word that my son is missing, and he was last seen in one of your kingdom's cities! Care to explain!"

"Your son?" Celestia asked, honestly confused as to what he was talking about. "King Brownbeak, I do not know what you are talking about. Please, let's talk over this before-"

"No!" he yelled, raising his arm to point an accusing finger at her. "No more talking, no more 'conversations' with you in some stupid conference hall! I want my son, and I know you know of his whereabouts."

"King Brownbeak, please, I don't understand the situation," Celestia attempted to sooth him as much as she could with her soft, regal voice. "I was completely unaware that your son is missing. By all means, though, I will be more than willing to help in any way I can."

"Your lies won't get you anywhere Celestia. Now, this is your last chance..." He lowered his head slightly as his eyes shot daggers at her. "Tell me where my son is, right now, or else I'll-"

"Dragons!" a guard blurted out as he burst through the main door, galloping halfway in before stopping and continuing on. "Dragons above, three of them, very large!"

"Dragons?" Celestia asked as she stared wide-eyed at the guard.

'They appear to be wearing some sort of armor, we think they're guards from the Dragon Domain!"

"What!" Chalizar growled as he turned his body towards the entrance. "The Dragon Lord... what makes that lizard think he can just bust in on my affairs like this?"

"Your affairs, hm?" Came a loud, low rumble from outside the castle. The sound of large wings flapping outside added a soft rumble that sent light vibrations through the walls of the castle. "My my King Brownbeak, you are quite the hotheaded one... at least Celestia has been able to keep her cool. Quite ironic for a goddess of the sun, though..."

"What business do you have here, Lord Talranis?" Celestia was shouting up to the ceiling.

"You ponies never make anything large enough for us dragons to fit in... come to your castle's garden area, I will be waiting there."

After a few moments the sound of flapping wings stopped as they felt the ground rumble slightly. Celestia and Chalizar exchanged glances for a moment before they both made their way through a back entrance, a group of guards for each close behind.

Coming out to to the gardens first was Celestia and her group of Royal Guard escorts She immediately saw The Dragon Lord there, casually sitting down beside a fountain with his two escorts behind him on either side. While the dragon guards were armors with helmets, chest plates, leg and arm braces, and spiked gauntlets, Dragon Lord Talranis Mith did not wear anything.

As Celestia and her guards took up a spot on one side of the gardens, Chalizar and his guards came out to take up another side, all three having a clear view of each other and their guard groups. There was an eery silence just then as all three leaders looked at one another. The intensity in the air was building, while the only sound was the soft blow of the wind and the rustling of a few leaves. Talranis broke this silence as he let out a deep sigh while he lowered his head.

"Celestia does not know where they are..."

"What?" Chalizar looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? How do you know?"

"I can see it in her eyes, it's too obvious," Talranis replied as he looked up to Chalizar. "Your son is missing, as is mine. And while the pain on our hearts is great, it is till important to approach these sort of situations calmly. Unfortunately, I could see in your eyes that you almost wanted Celestia to have taken your son, just to give you a reason to wage some sort of war on them..."

"T-that's not true!" Chalizar barked. "I just want my son, that's all there is! I could care less about the ponies!"

"Have it your way then," Talranis then turned to Celestia. "Princess Celestia, it's been a while."

"Indeed it has, Talranis," Celestia smiled softly as the two exchanged glances.

"It's been quite a while since we last met like this... how long ago has it been? Over a thousand years?" 

"I believe so," Celestia closed her eyes for a few moments as memories began to collect in her mind. "I believe it was just after your brother went missing."

"Hmm... sounds right," He looked back at Chalizar, seeing his obvious impatient. "Well, someone's a bit anxious to get on with things."

"And how could I not be!" Chalizar grew more upset. "I just recently found out my son is missing, gone with some trainer who isn't really a trainer at all!"

"You mean Faratuchi isn't really a trainer?" Talranis tilted his head slightly.

"He is, actually... but that's not the problem," Chalizar collected his thoughts for a brief moment before continuing. "I just found out yesterday that Faratuchi's body was found near the remains of one of my small villages... the second place our two sons went on their quest."

"An imposter?" Talranis' eyes grew wide. "Who would be so foolish as to kidnap two princes like that? And furthermore, why would they continue on their quest for so long, but then just recently decide to go off track?"

"Perhaps the two princes had known all along," Celestia suggested. "Maybe what this imposter seeks is to earn the trust or compliance of the two so that he could use them to do his bidding later on."

"Inconceivable!" Chalizar spoke up. "My son would never do such a thing! He may be a bit of a foolhardy lad, but he would never willingly go against our kingdom!" 

"The same goes for my child as well," Talranis said. "He strives to show that he is worthy to take my place one day, I can see the passion burning inside of him every day. The idea that they would be going against us directly as an act of their own free will does not quite seem quite possible at this time."

"What would you both suggest, then?" Celestia looked back and forth at the two as she spoke. "You said they were last seen in pony territory only a few days ago, so you're both giving the assumption they're still here. Now, while I too believe this to be a possibility, I must bring up the alternative, that they are actually somewhere else."

"Hmm, this is true," Talranis mumbled under his breath.

"So what would you suggest then Celestia? That we all search high and low for them?"

"Yes, Chalizar, that's exactly what I'm suggesting," Chalizar looked ready to bark back a reply, but Celestia continued before he could. "None of us know where they are, and that's the problem. What's more is it seems there is an unknown being with them, one who's intentions are also unknown. In order to find this being and find out what they're after, we must first find your sons. And the only way to do that is to simultaneously search as much as we can while retracing their steps and looking for clues."

"Seems like the right approach to me," Talranis mused as he looked over to Chalizar, his arms crossed and giving a small huff. "Come now Chalizar, put your personal thoughts aside. There is something much more amiss here than just a simple kidnapping it seems."

"Fine, We'll go with the search and investigation approach," he said with a bit of resentment in his voice. "But if I do find out that some ponies are responsible for this, Celestia," he continued as he glared over to her. "We will have problems..."

"I understand," she replied with a slight nod. "Let us not waste anymore time then, and set our law enforcement groups to work at once."

"So be it, my time here is done," Talranis spread his wings as he stood up straight, his guards doing the same. "Farewell Celestia, Chalizar, may we meet again when this is all resolved," with that he gave a hard flap of his wings and launched himself into the air, the two guards doing again doing the same.

The gust of wind from their wings was strong enough to make all the plants in the garden to lean over as their leaves shook violently from the sudden force. Standing firm through the wind, Celestia and Chalizar watched the Dragon Lord fly away before they looked at each other again.

"I shall take my leave then as well," Chalizar said as him and his griffon guards also stretched out their wings. "I hope we do not have to come to any sort of violent resolution in the future, princess..." with that, Chalizar leaped into the air with his guards just behind him, their path a straight line for griffon territory.

Celestia watched the two groups fly off and eventually disappear in the sky. She looked down, her thoughts delving into the back of her mind. The turn of events has appeared to be a rather troublesome occurrence, one that might change everything if not handled carefully. She hoped that they would find the two princes soon before relations with the other kingdoms turned sour.

"Guards," Celestia said suddenly as she looked back at the group behind her.

"Yes your highness," they replied.

"I'm sure you all heard the plan. Get in contact with every sort of law enforcement group across Equestria. We must find the princes and their new 'trainer' before it's too late."

"Yes, your highness!"

High into the sky the group of adventurers carried on with their quest. They had only been in the air a little longer than ten minutes, but already Canterlot was edging noticeably closer. A few of the ponies marveled at how fast these balloons moved, even if it didn't feel like they were going very fast at all.

Rainbow Dash and Shuske were still floating around the balloon and just lazily keeping up with the balloon as it floated through the air. Rainbow Dash was hugging a cloud and fluttering her wings a bit in an attempt to rest and fly at the same time while Shuske was pretending to do backstrokes as if he was swimming. Rarity and Fluttershy had moved to the top of the balloon piece itself and were laying on their backs, casually sunbathing while oversized shades covered their eyes. At that altitude, there would've been practically no clouds to block the sunlight, making it almost perfect for them.

The rest were still inside the basket keeping themselves busy either with some chatting, like Pinkie Pie and Applejack were doing, or sitting down reading a book, like Twilight was. Spike was sitting beside Twilight with his back pressed against a pile of saddlebags and his arms crossed behind his head, happily napping away. Tazer, however, was standing on the side of the basket that was not occupied and was simply leaning against the edge with his head over the side, looking down at the ground below. He simply stayed there, not moving as he stared blankly at the forest below as if he was deeply entrenched in thought.

"So what I was thinking," Pinkie Pie began as she sat in front of Applejack. "Is that we should get a whole bunch of that zap apple jam and put it in some donuts that can be filled with jelly and then we can have zap apple jelly filled donuts that would be super sweet and apple-tastic!"

"Hmm... ya know, that ain't a bad idea Pinkie. Mixin' some of our family's jam with some of your pastries might just be a darn good idea."

"Yeah!" she had a wide grin on her face for a few seconds before she looked over to the side, her smile almost completely evaporating as she spotted Tazer. "Hey, what's he doing over there all by himself?"

"Hm?" Applejack looked over as well, looking at the dragon for a few moments before replying. "Oh, well I dunno. I guess he just likes lookin down at the ground er somethin."

"Awe, he looks lonely," Pinkie frowned a little before immediately cheering back up again as she got an idea. "Let's go cheer him up!"

"Are ya sure about that? He looks like he might just wanna be left alone..."

"Nah, it'll be okay! Nopony – or dragon – likes to be alone all the time. C'mon!" before Applejack could voice anymore opposition, Pinkie Pie had already hopped her way across the basket, coming to a stop right behind Tazer. "Hi!"

"Hm?" Tazer looked over at Pinkie who was wearing a wide grin on her face, only to be met by a raised eyebrow on his. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say hello and see how you were doing!" she exclaimed happily.

"Whatever..." Tazer deadpanned and turned back to stare blankly at the ground.

"Hey Tazer," Applejack spoke up as she approached him as well. "Are y'alright? Ya seem like ya got a lot on yer mind."

"Don't worry about it," he replied.

"But we wanna make sure there's nothing bothering you," Pinkie added in.

"Mind your own business, would ya? I got freakin enough to worry about right now."

"But we're your friends!" Pinkie Pie said in a pleading tone as she leaned her head beside his to look at his face.

"Yeah right," Tazer said with a deep sigh. "I don't got any friends."

"Ya don't?" Applejack asked, her and Pinkie's eyes widening a bit.

"Nope."

"But why not?" Pinkie asked

"No point. Friends just get in the freakin way and slow ya down, especially when you wanna reach the top."

"Get to the top...?" Applejack scratched the side of her head with a hoof. "I don't follow..."

Tazer sighed and slumped his head a bit lower. "It's my dad... let's just say he's in a really important position, and I'm trying to live up to be as good as, or if not better than him."

"So, is he like, a mayor or something?" Pinkie asked.

"No re-re, he's-" Tazer stopped himself, thinking up another explanation to the truth. "He's a really powerful and wise dragon, and that's the whole reason I'm on this whole quest deal with Mr. Blabber Beak over there," Tazer pointed his thumb back behind him in Shuske's general direction before continuing. "I'm doing this so I can get stronger and wiser... nothing more."

"So then he's just going on this quest with ya for pretty much the same reason?" Applejack wondered aloud.

"Pft, that mother pecker isn't fit for any sort of real progress. His dad's got a lot of power too, and while the reason for coming on this quest is the same as mine, I know that dimwit isn't going to go far with an attitude like his."

"Like what? Ya mean how he's kinda goofin around every now'n then?"

"Every now and then?" Tazer actually turned around partially to look at the two ponies. "Shuske's always jacking up crap with his little 'ventures of fun.' The re-re is always getting in the way and causing unnecessary trouble and taking ridiculous risks while I'm left to clean up after him and make sure he doesn't get himself hurt or killed. He's like a flippin child... it's pitiful."

"But it's fun!" Pinkie cheered as she hopped in place a bit with a bright smile. "You don't always gotta be so grumpy dumpy serious! Sometimes ya just gotta shake your hooves off and live a little, yeah!" the last part of that sentence was emphasized with an upward hoof-pump as Pinkie's grin stayed plastered on her face.

"Whatever," Tazer replied in a dull tone as he turned back to where he was staring originally. "Crap like that just gets in the way of what really matters. No need for it... no need at all for me."

Pinkie and Applejack sat there staring at Tazer for a few moments, their expressions showing both signs of confusion and pity for the dragon. They knew what it was like to have friends and to let loose and have fun, they did it all the time. And then there's that dragon, a baby one at that, acting as serious as Cranky Doodle Donkey did. What was up with that?

"Uh, Pinkie Pie," Applejack said in quiet voice.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should leave him be for now... ya know?"

"Okay then..." Pinkie huffed slightly in defeat. But as she and Applejack trotted back to their side of the balloon, she made an inward promise to get him out of his shell and to be a true friend, just like what he did with Cranky. Pinkie Pie doesn't give up that easy on spreading the smiles!

Unknown to all three of them, though, was that Spike had been listening in on their conversation the whole time while watching with one eye open. _His dad's really powerful huh?_ Spike thought to himself. _Wonder what that could mean..._

Over just a few meters away, Rarity and Fluttershy were engaged in their own bit of small talk as well.

"What about Caramel?" Rarity offered as she made a sideways glance towards Fluttershy.

"Oh, um," Fluttershy stammered slightly. "He's nice and all, but, isn't he taken...?" 

"Oh, right right. My goodness, how could I forget a detail such as that? Some gossip gal I am..."

"It's okay Rarity, we all forget sometimes."

"Now then, moving on..." Rarity put a hoof to her chin to think for a bit. "How about... Hokey Spokes?"

"N-no, he's much too dirty all the time... I heard he likes to roll around in mud a lot like a little colt."

"Good point darling. Hm, Pokey Pierce?"

"All those needles... ouch..."

"Ah. Well, how about that doctor, Doctor Whooves?"

"Um, well..." Fluttershy cheeks began to burn a bit as she nervously rubbed her hooves together. "I, I do like his accent he has... and he's well groomed."

"Aha, I knew I would find a stallion you had a crush on, I can see the guilty blush right on your face!"

Fluttershy giggled a bit at this, "Oh Rarity, you know I could never approach him though..."

"Nonsense darling, you're a model after all! It would be an honor to _him_ to meet _you_, after all."

"I, I guess you're right, but... oh my..." the heat in Fluttershy's cheeks increased as she thought about the situation a bit further.

Rarity giggled a bit at her friend's bashful display, and then decided to look around a bit. It was a habit of hers really to just look around randomly like that, and it would be practically pointless in a situation such as that since they were so high up and all that was around was the blue sky, the sun, Rainbow Dash on a cloud, and that griffon that they were helping with their quest. But as Rarity looked over to Shuske as he continued his mid-air backstroking, she began to wonder if she should try to learn anything more about him. Griffons always were a fairly uncommon creature to come across, so having one that wasn't mean like Gilda come around and join them for multiple days like this certainly wasn't a very common thing at all.

"Hmm," Rarity hummed to herself lightly as she made her decision. "Oh Shuske, Shuske!" she called, waving a hoof in his direction as she rolled over onto her stomach with her hooves crossed in front of her.

"Huh?" Shuske's head perked up as he rolled over a to look at Rarity. "Yes?"

"Be a dear and come over here, would you please?"

"Um, Rarity...?" Fluttershy peeped a bit as Shuske began to hover over.

"Yes, Fluttershy?" 

"Why are you bringing him over here...?"

"Oh don't worry about it darling, I was just going have a chat with him, you know, to sort of get to know him better." Rarity looked over at her friend, and even through the glasses she could see the nervous expression on her face. "Oh come now, don't worry, I assure you he's not like Gilda."

"I, I hope so..."

"They both turned to see Shuske stop just in front of them, still keeping himself afloat as he maintained a happy smile.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Oh nothing too much at the moment," Rarity began. "We were just wondering if we could get to know you a bit better. After all, we are going out of our way to help you in this quest of yours, so it simply seemed fair that we would get to know more about you."

"Oh, alrighty then," he said as he casually settled down on top of the balloon in front of them, sitting there with the same smile on his face. "So, what do ya wanna know first?"

"Hmm," Rarity thought for a moment as she looked over him, carefully picking out her questions. "First off, you're from the Griffon Kingdom, right? Well what city in the kingdom are you from, exactly?"

"Oh, well, I was actually born in the capital city of Brisalzia."

"Capital you say?" Rarity's mind wandered around the possibility that his kingdom's capital might have been as luxurious as Canterlot was. "Well, that sounds rather dazzling! Tell me, is the city very luxurious and high-class?"

"High class?" he scratched his chin. "Um, yeah, kind of. Everything's up tight and stuff, but more because it's a military capitol."

"Military?" both ponies asked.

"Yeah, I don't really care for it... everyone there is all strict and serious. They cut the feathers on their heads really short, they work out all the time and keep on doing the same boring things day after day, and on top of that most of them are just jerks."

"Well, working out sounds like it would be a very healthy thing for you," Rarity chipped in.

"Yeah, everyone knows that, but the problem is when there's a person that doesn't follow the same routine is kind of outcasted. If there's a griffon that isn't fit, or one that likes to keep his features free styled, or one that perhaps likes to keep things kind of relaxed and non-strict, they get kind of weeded out and picked on every day..." at this point Shuske looked down with a frown on his face as he seemed to be momentarily thinking about something.

Fluttershy and Rarity exchanged looks for a quick moment, both of them getting the hint. Shuske, as far as they had known, had always been a sort of playful and happy griffon, one that always tried to just have fun and do what felt right. They couldn't imagine what he must have gone through all of his life living in such an environment, but thinking about that brought up another question in Rarity's mind...

"Shuske," Rarity began again. "Are you happy to be on this quest?"

"Well of course I am," Shuske replied with a nod. "I really want to be an adventurer when I grow up, one to just go out and explore mass expanses of unknown territories and-"

"No, well, actually.." Rarity interrupted with a slight cough. "I was wondering if you were happy to be on this quest and away from... well, your home."

"Oh... oh!" his eyes widened a bit for a second, then half-closed as he stared back at the ground. "I... I am glad, really. I mean, I feel so free out here, so alive, even if Tazer keeps getting on my back about it."

"So, um," Fluttershy peeped up in a little more than a whisper. "You... wouldn't want to go back home...?

"Honestly?" Shuske paused, thinking deeply for a minute before letting out a deep sigh. "No, no I don't think I would. I don't dislike my parents or anything, but I just really don't like all that militarized stuff back in Brisalzia. That's part of the reason I want to be an adventurer, so I can get out and get away. To be able to fly away without any guards chasing to restrain me."

"Heavens!" Rarity gasped lightly. "They send guards out to make sure no griffon leaves?"

"Uh, well," Shuske stammered, his eyes daring side to side as he almost let loose one of the secrets he kept from them. "They don't like it when we just suddenly run away, ya know? Like, it's gotta be business related and stuff... things of that sort."

"My word, that sounds sort of like a prison than a real home, especially for someone like you."

"Well, it did sort of feel like it..." he sighed again. "All my life I've been taught that things always happen for a reason, that one day the pieces will fall into place for everyone and that we all will be destined to do or become one thing or another. That just seems sort of, I dunno... too restricted to me. I like to think that sometimes I have a choice in things..."

"Well, I think now you do," Fluttershy said. "I mean, you're out on an adventure right now, right? You can choose any path right now, and no one can tell you otherwise."

"Yeah, you're right..." he smiled softly at her, but the smile vanished as he thought to himself just then. _But master is still telling us what to do though..._ after that thought, Shuske quickly realized his smile had left and put up another one to add assurance to the ponies that he was alright.

"Of course she's right," Rarity said as she gave a soft flick of her mane. "Shuske, just stick with us for a while, and we'll help you stay away from anywhere that you think might hurt you or cause you distress."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Rarity gave him an assuring smile just then, as did Fluttershy. Shuske's smile increased a bit at this as he felt a comforting warmth spread through him. He liked this feeling, it was something he hardly ever felt. To be close enough to someone where you could exchange smiles while not having much to care about in the world. To him, they seemed to be like his...

"Friends?" He asked as he extended an arm to them.

"Friends," Rarity replied with a nod as the two shoot hooves, or, talons, or whatever... you get the point.

"But I thought we were already friends," Pinkie Pie said as her head suddenly popped up over the side of the balloon.

"Oh! Uh," Shuske stammered again, still not used to Pinkie's 'ways'. "Um, I guess this is making it official?" he gave her a sheepish grin.

"Okie Dokie Loki!" she bounced up to him exuberantly and grabbed his hand with boht hooves, shaking it rapidly. "Great! Now that we're officially super awesome friends, we can hang out more and stuff!"

"Pinkie Pie," Rarity interjected. "How did you manage to climb up here?"

"I used the stairs!"

"What sta- never mind," Rarity sighed to herself before talking under her breath. "It's just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie."

The flight to Canterlot itself took only a little over an hour. As the balloon began nearing the city's edge, Twilight began to wither down the magically-kept flame inside the balloon to work their dissension. Though the balloon stuck out like a sore thumb in the sky, Twilight and her friends knew that the guards would recognize it and simply let it pass without much thought. After reassuring Tazer and Shuske of this fact, the balloon quickly made its way down and landed safely just inside the city walls.

"Alright everyone, we're here!" Twilight announced as she hopped out of the basket.

"Well, it sure is good to be on solid ground again," Applejack said as she got off herself.

"I feel the same way Applejack," Rarity said as Fluttershy helped her down from the top of the balloon. "Though I must say, the sun bathing part of this trip was certainly a nice treat."

"It was fun!" Pinkie said as she bounced off the basket. "We were so high and stuff and even though I have been waaaaay higher before and one time into space it was still really cool! Especially with all of you up there!"

"I had a pretty fun time," Shuske offered as he hovered to ground level.

"Stupid re-re..." Tazer muttered under his breath as he walked up beside his companion.

With all of them gathering beside the balloon, Twilight took a quick inventory and head count to ensure everyone was accounted for. After that, she began explaining how things would go.

"So, as I stated before," she began as she levitated the book out in front of her. "The illustration in here showed some crystal formations that I specifically remembered seeing in the caves beneath Canterlot back when the Changeling Queen tried to take over. So, all I have to do is go back to the entrance of the cave and we can begin searching for the hidden chamber with the diamond."

"That's assuming that it's actually there, and you're not completely wrong about this," Tazer pointed out.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's the right place, I mean..." Twilight trailed off as she examined the art more closely, starting to second guess herself.

"C'mon Tazer," Shuske spoke up. "Have faith in Twilight Sparkle, she seems like she knows what she's talking about. Just lead the way, Twilight!"

"Well, alright then. Just follow me everypony."

With that, the group of nine began their walk through Canterlot with Twilight leading the way. With her and Spike having grown up in the city, it obviously wasn't much of a challenge to navigate through the city's streets. But one thing they didn't count on was the number of royal guards doing patrols around the area. Unknown to the most of them, however, Shuske and Tazer were getting extrordinarily nervous by seeing so many guards out.

"Um, T-twilight...?" Shuske spoke up, his voice stuttering slightly. "Do you think we could get to the diamond a little faster?"

"What's the rush?" she asked as she turned her head around.

"Well, nothing really, I'm just a bit anxious and all... ya know, with the whole quest deal and everything."

"Don't worry, we're almost to the cave already." she turned her head forward again and kept on walking with the group close behind.

"Just hurry the hell up..." Tazer muttered under his breath as he glared angrily at Twilight.

Unknown to him, Spike was walking off to the side and not only saw Tazer's glare, but heard his rude comment. Spike shot him his own angry glare before running up to walk beside Twilight.

"Twilight, I really don't think it's a good idea to be on this quest with those two guys," Spike whispered over to her. "I just really don't think they're up to any good!"

"Oh don't worry Spike, it's fine. Besides, I examined the book myself, and it is definitely very old. They couldn't have fabricated things like that out of nowhere."

"But do you really think they've told us all they know?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Twilight looked over at Spike, who simply sighed and shook his head.

Not getting anything from Twilight, Spike decided to get Rarity's opinion on the matter. He slowed down his walk so that he would fall back just enough to be walking beside Rarity, and he then leaned close to whisper to her as well. "Hey, Rarity."

"Yes, Spike?" Rarity asked as she looked over to him with a simple smile.

"I don't think we can trust these guys... I really don't think they're up to any good."

"What?" Rarity reared her head back a bit at the statement. "How could you say that? I just know those two have good intentions with all of this and would never do anything to harm or mislead us."

"But, I just heard one of them-"

"Spike," she said in a stern voice, one she would have normally used on Sweetie Belle to scold her. "I had a personal chat earlier with one of them, and I could tell the dear was just so happy to be out on an adventure like this. Not only have they already proved to be benevolent, but I could see it in their eyes that they are good beings and that we should trust them."

_Of course she would say that, she's the element of generosity!_ Spike thought to himself. "But, I just have a really bad feeling that-"

Spike," she interrupted again. "I don't want to hear it. Just because you can't look past the surface doesn't mean you should just assume things. You should take the time to look deeper into ponies, or, other creatures in this instance, and not judge a book by its cover." At this, Rarity gave a flick of her mane and looked away, obviously giving Spike the cold shoulder.

Spike's heart sank at hearing that, and he fell behind a while walking with his head low. He didn't really know if it was just the stares he got or the things he was hearing, but something inside of him was telling him that those two were up to something... not right. Like an unknown instinct guiding his direction, only to be pushed aside by how he forced himself to follow his friends. He wanted to believe the duo were good so that he could stop worrying about them, but deep down, he still felt the same, nagging feeling that they weren't as benevolent as Rarity said they were.

After only a short while later, the group reached the edge of a garden belonging to a small mansion on one side of the city. Twilight led them behind a row of tall bushes with an also tall fence on the other side, revealing a large hole in the ground between the bushes and the fence. The hole was easily large enough for a pony to easily fit, and the light that streamed down showed a few crystals glimmering at the entrance.

"here it is!" Twilight announced as the group gathered around the cave.

"So, this is where you guys got trapped by that big changeling queen huh?" Rainbow Dash asked as she hovered over the hole.

"Yes, this is the entrance to the cave of the underground crystal mines."

"Oh my, um, it seems pretty dark down there..." Fluttershy said as she peeked into the cave.

"Don't worry," Twilight reassured her. "Rarity and I should be able to spread enough light for us to maneuver around."

Rarity flicked her head as she fed magic to her horn, producing some light. "Light spells are so simple, yet so useful," with that, the group proceeded to enter the cave one by one, with Spike being the last to reluctantly hop in.

The entrance was just like Twilight remembered it. The cavern was a vastly open space with the walls and ceilings filled with crystals of all kinds of shapes and sizes. The group took a few minutes to marvel at the brilliance of the cave and how their lights made the cave itself seem to sparkle.

"My word," Rarity gasped as she looked around. "This place is heavenly! I've never seen anywhere like it!"

"Now THIS place is pretty cool!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew around a few of the larger crystals.

"Oh my, this is place is really, really nice..." Fluttershy said as she looked around.

A loud crunch was heard coming from the side, and everyone looked over to see Spike standing over a crystal with a large bite taken out of it as he chewed noisily. "Hmm... needs salt."

"Here ya go!" Pinkie said after she zoomed over and hoofed Spike a salt dispenser.

"Oh, thanks,." Spike salted the crystals and took another bite, moaning a bit as the taste of the salty crystals worked against his taste buds before being swallowed down. "Now that his the spot!"

"Alright y'all, let's stay focused here," Applejack spoke up.

"Right," Twilight began as she took a few steps forward. "This cave is pretty vast, and though normally I would suggest we split it, the fact that it's very dark can get us lost, so I think we should stick together."

"Roger that Twilight," Shuske replied as he took a few steps forward into the cave with several others.

With Twilight leading the group, she took them into the parts of the cave she had already been through. Down the giant chasm, following the abandoned rail cart path, through the various split paths and mulch-directional areas all the way back to where she found Cadence. All the while the group was 'ooo'ing' and "aah'ing' at all the crystals, with Spike and even Tazer taking a few experimental bites from some of the crystals.

Twilight trotted down a dirt path to a part of the cave that seemed to be blown apart. She walked through the shattered crystal opening to the same area Cadence had been during the Royal Wedding. She looked around a bit, trying to see if there was anything she could find in the area.

"This is as deep as I was taken back when the Changeling Queen sent me down here," Twilight said as she looked around more. "This is probably one of the deepest parts of the cave system, so we should start searching from here."

"Er, Twilight..." Applejack muttered as she approached her. "Ya do know that this whole place is really big'n confusing... right?"

"Yeah!" Pinkie agreed. "It's like a house of mirrors kinda, only with crystals. Ooh, I wonder if I can hold a super duper crystal mirror party down here!"

"That just sounds stupid," Tazer deadpanned.

"Well, we gotta start somewhere, don't we?" Twilight looked around at all of her friends, noticing each was returning her gaze with unsure looks.

"Well, this is getting us nowhere," Tazer announced as he began to walk off.

"Hey, Tazer, wait!" Shuske called for him as he flew over to his companion.

"I think Tazer might be right on this one," Rainbow Dash said as she looked around. "I mean, I can see why you thought this might be a good place to start, but there's a ton of different paths that we already went by. Why don't we just start there?"

"Oh, I dunno," Twilight sighed as she lowered her head. "I just had a hunch that this would be the best place to start looking."

As the ponies plus Spike talked amongst themselves about what to do next, Shuske caught up with Tazer just out of the rest of the group's hearing range. It was almost pitch black at that area, but they could still make out each other through the darkness.

"Hey, c'mon Tazer, don't back out on this now."

"I'm not backing out you re-re," Tazer huffed as he crossed his arms, giving his companion a scowl. "I'm going to search on my own. It'll get things done faster than just sitting around talking about random crud and how they 'shoulda done this' or 'shoulda done that.' It's pretty freakin stupid."

"Well, we gotta use the others for light, don't we? I mean, what else can we-"

They both froze as a cold shiver ran up their spines, just like it had before they saved the young fillies from the out of control kart. They both knew this was how their master would contact them if he needed to, but every time it happened they couldn't help but feel utter fear gripping them as his energies took hold of their bodies.

_Tazer, Shuske..._ the voice rumbled as it seemed to come from nowhere.

"M-master...?" They both stuttered as they looked around.

A pair of yellow glowing orbs suddenly appeared before them in the darkness, the light from the group not penetrating enough to see the figure that the orbs belonged to.

"You seem to be lost," their master's voice said.

"W-we, we were just trying to f-figure out where to, uh, go next... yeah," Shuske replied as his eyes darted side to side.

"The path you seek I shall light by ethereal fire..." The orbs tiled to the side as a trail of light-green transparent flames seemed to pop out of nowhere in the darkness, not providing any light but still visible by themselves. "Follow the path only you two can see, and the diamond of Light will be yours."

After that the glowing orbs faded away into the darkness, as did the ethereal fire. Shuske and Tazer blinked a few times as they felt their master's presence leave them, and then looked at each other.

"Tazer, Shuske!" Twilight called from the other part of the cavern. "What are you two doing over there?'

"Oh! Uh," Shuske stammered a bit as he scratched at the back of his head. "Nothing much! Just, ya know, looking around and-"

"I think we found a path," Tazer interrupted. "You all should come check it out with us."

Almost immediately the rest of the group came up to them with their surroundings brightening up with the light sources being close by. Shuske and Tazer looked back to where they saw the fire and noticed a path strewn out in that direction.

"You think you found the right way?" Twilight asked as she trotted up to the duo.

"Yeah," Tazer replied. "I think I'm having a freaky psycho moment here, and I got some mad vibes in that direction." he pointed a claw over to the path he was still staring at.

"Over that way?" Applejack rubbed a hoof on her head. "How do ya figure?"

"Like I said, just a hunch. You yourself had a hunch to come down here, right Twilight?" he looked at her as he said this. "Same thing, right? Let's go scope it out."

"Well, I guess it's best if we check it out. I mean, we gotta start somewhere..." Twilight's voice trailed off as she looked at each of her friends. They all eventually nodded in agreement except for Spike, who simply crossed his arms and looked away. "...Alright, we'll follow your lead then."

At this Tazer immediately turned towards the path and began walking down it. "Well let's go then, no sense in freakin waiting around lookin like a bunch of re-re's."

"What's a 're-re'?" Pinkie asked to nopony in particular.

"Uh, don't worry about it, heh," Shuske smiled sheepishly as he began to follow Tazer, the rest of the group following close behind.

The cave began twisting and turning much more sporadically than usual the further they got down, as well as get smaller. By the time they had walked for about a minute, the spacial area had shrunken by roughly half its original amount. The number of crystals around them had also increased, with some areas completely encased in them from floor to ceiling. As they pressed on, the path suddenly opened up to a large chamber with seven paths, all going in vastly different directions.

A few of them began wondering what path to take, but Tazer and Shuske simply looked at each other and gave a nod. They closed their eyes for a moment and then opened them again, their minds somewhat demanding the world around them to show the flames again. And it did, to them they could see the light flicker of the ethereal flames point the bath down one path to the left side. They led the group that way, and then at another multi-pathed chamber they did the same thing. In all, they used the fire about four times before they finally came to a dead end.

"Hmm..." Tazer hummed to himself as he closely examined a portion of the wall that comprised the end of the tunnel by rubbing his claws against it.

"Is there something there?" Twilight asked as she came up beside him.

"This isn't crystal. This is marble right here, feel it."

Twilight felt the wall with her own hoof, and hey eyes opened wider as she realized it was indeed marble. But there was something else, something familiar about this marble... she could see it and feel it, as if she had seen this before. But with the task at hand, she pushed the thought aside for the time being and focused on another question. "So, you think the chamber is past this wall?"

Tazer looked back at Shuske who had just closed his eyes, and then opened them. As he looked at the wall for a brief moment, he gave Tazer a simple nod.

"Yeah, this is it, definitely. Can you use your magic to blast through?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I can, but I don't want to risk causing too much damage to something as important as this."

"Twilight, it's a freakin diamond, I think it can withstand a little explosion."

"Well, alright..." Twilight took a few steps back as Tazer fell back behind her with the rest of the group. Twilight channeled magic into her horn, preparing a simple blast of magic to push through the wall. She didn't know how thick it was, or how to properly gauge its hardness, She focused on her magic feeding through her horn as she lowered her head, pointing it straight at the wall. After a few more seconds she released the magic, sending an intense beam into the wall.

The blast shook the linings of the cave around them as it tore through the marble. Smoke billowed out form the impact point for a few seconds, but then began to clear. As it did, the group noticed light beginning to shine out from the hole.

"Is... is there a light source in there?" Twilight asked in surprise as she tried to peer through the smoke.

"Let's check it out!" Rainbow Dash ordered as she rushed through the pony-sized hole.

Everyone followed suit, and each stopped to stare in awe at what was before them. It was a large square room made of marble with a few diamonds coming out of the corners and some of the walls, just like in the illustration. And in the center, sitting on a magnificently carved pedestal was a large light-yellow diamond shinning with utter brilliance. It wasn't abnormally large ,but the light it was producing was surely an interesting factor.

The group stood staring at it for a moment, and then some of them began to draw closer to it. Tazer and Shuske also found themselves walking up to the diamond until their master's words suddenly came shouting into their heads.

_Do not let them touch the diamond! Spike must touch it first, before anyone else! __**Stop them!**_

Tazer and Shuske exchanged a quick glance, fear apparent in both their eyes before they looked back to the quickly advancing group.

"Wait!" suddenly called out, causing all of the ponies and Spike to stop and look at him. "D-don't touch it!"

"Why not?" Twilight asked.

"Well, cuz, it could be freakin dangerous, that's why." he thought up a few lies on the spot and decided to go with them. "That thing is producing light, right? So it's obviously magic and probably really important, so we don't know what will happen if we just take it."

"Hey yeah, Tazer's right!" Rainbow Dash spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "It's just like in my Daring Do books, Daring Do comes to find the treasure, but it's always booby trapped. We should think of something first."

"Yeah, and uh," Tazer shot a glance at Spike who looked back at him. Tazer knew Spike had seen him, and he was also aware that Spike didn't trust him or Shuske... so he decided to try to play that to his advantage.

"We... I mean, you all should let me come up with something. Perhaps some plan to extract the diamond safely. I mean, we don't want to just go up and touch it."

"Yeah, I'm alright with that," Applejack said. "Y'all have been on the money with this so far, can't hurt to see it the rest'o the way now."

Tazer shot Spike another look, who proceeded to scowl back at him. Spike turned away and began to quickly walk up to the diamond.

"Oh please, there's no sort of trap for this thing," Spike began as he approached the pedistal which was almost just as tall as him. "Just go up and take it already."

"Spike, wait!" Twilight called out, but she was too late. Spike touched the diamond, his claws firmly around it.

Spike froze in place, his eyes wide and pupils dilated.

In an instant something seemed to grab onto his mind and pull it away from everything else, taking him away from the physical world and to somewhere unknown. In an instant everything went white, and then black wisps began to seep out of nothing all around him. The black color moved like heavily wind-blown smoke as it swirled around him in weird ways, taking rough shapes of strange figures all around him. He found himself able to direct his vision somewhat, to look around at the scene around him.

It was like he was in some sort of very tall, circular room with a dome on top, only everything was black, white, and real mass as it took shape around him. Directly surrounding him were six diamonds, with one of them lit up to with a yellow glow, being the only thing with color in the entire area.

He looked around and up, seeing six figures overhead placed over each of the diamonds. Their features were distorted by the strange effects of the place, but he could make them all out to be dragons of different sizes and shapes. The figure above the only diamond with color had its color of its own granted to it, revealing a white and yellow dragon that was the smallest of them all.

Spike began to lose focus as if his connection with the area was being constricted somehow. He didn't understand what was going on, but he needed to know, he felt like he just had to figure out what all this was.

He looked up more, seeing two figures looming above the six dragons. One was a large dragon, but it seemed more like a regular one unlike the other six. The other was... something else, something he had never seen before. It had a body with two arms and legs, but many of its features were much different than anything he had seen before, and the texture and distance of it made figuring out specifics impossible.

He looked above them too, but by this time his vision began to white out along the edges as it felt like his very life was being drained away. He strained to see what was at the top, but could make out two more diamonds, no, they were different, they were larger and pointed on their tops and bottoms. And above them were-

His link with the strange realm was cut just then as everything faded away, bringing him back to reality in another instant. Spike blinked several times as he reared himself back from the pedestal, falling to his rump with the diamond still tight in his grip. He blinked a few more times as his senses came back to him, and the sounds of voices and hoof-steps were heard coming up from behind.

"Spike!" Twilight called out as she wrapped her hooves around him. "Are you okay?"

"What the hay just happened?" Applejack asked as she looked over to Spike's bewildered face.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh," Fluttershy peeped as she hoped dearly that nothing bad happened.

"I told you guys to watch for traps!" Rainbow Dash blurted out.

"But how could one infuse magic into diamonds? They're immune to such enchantments!" Rarity said as if she was defending the gem from accusers.

Spike shook his head as he finally came to, his thoughts returning to him full swing as well as full mental capabilities.

"W-wah? What happened...?" Spike looked around to everypony around him.

"Oh thank goodness, you're okay!" Twilight sighed in relief as she hugged onto him a bit more.

"Did... did I miss something?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Well, you just seemed like you saw a ghost or something," Twilight explained. "You stood there for a quick second and then just kinda fell back onto the floor, we didn't know if something happened or not."

"A quick second?" Spike asked as he thought about what just happened. To him, it had been more like a whole minute. "Well, I uh, I dunno, it's kind of a blur and-"

"Well, Spike's okay!" Shuske announced suddenly as he happily flew around the room. "I guess now we can just take the diamond and go, right?"

"Huh, that's weird," Rainbow Dash mused as she floated in front of the pedestal to examine it. "I thought for sure that there would be a trap of some sort."

"Oh lighten up Dash," Shuske said as he hovered over beside her. "For someone as brave as you, I dunno why you're acting so worried about that."

"Hey, I'm just being cautious is all," Dash rebutted as she crossed her front hooves defensively.

"Sure you're not just chicken?" Shuske muttered in a playful tone before he started snickering.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash lunged over at him and grabbed one of his feathers with his teeth, plucking it off of him and spitting it out of her mouth. "I ain't a chicken, got it?"

"Ouch!" Shuske yelped when the feather was plucked. "Hey now, no need to get physical with things."

"Hey you two, cut it out already," Twilight called to them as she wore an unamused expression. "We got more important things to deal with right now."

The two slowly hovered back down to the ground with Rainbow Dash scoffing a bit while Shuske clutched onto his wing. Twilight walked up to Spike and grabbed onto the diamond with her magic, floating it up in front of her to inspect it herself. As she did this, however, the radiant light from the diamond suddenly faded away, leaving only a soft glow coming from the gem. Twilight and Rarity quickly reactivated their horns at this as they wondered why the light would suddenly cut out.

"Well that's odd," Twilight said aloud as she took a closer look at the diamond, even putting her hoof on it to feel for anything unusual.

"What the hay made the light go out?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know really know," Twilight replied.

"We probably just disturbed the diamond's chi or some crud like that," Tazer explained. "Just put it away so we can get out of here already."

Twilight nodded and floated the diamond into her saddlebag before turning to the rest of the group. They all agreed to go up to the surface so that they would not have to stick around in this dark, dreary cave anymore. With Twilight pulling one more head count to ensure they were all there, they all moved back the way they came and eventually found their way back to the surface.

With the first diamond in their possession, the group felt a wave of achievement wash over them. One down, five to go, and it hasn't even been a whole day yet. If they were lucky, they might even be able to finish the quest in less than a week.

But while everyone gave their own little minor celebration, Spike stayed to himself, wondering about what exactly it was that he just saw. He wanted to bring it to the others, but they seemed like they didn't want to listen to him. They never listened to what he had to say the last couple days, so why would they then...?

~T~

Word was getting around Canterlot quickly, and at this rate they would probably begin putter fliers up soon. News of this magnitude was not something to be kept as a sort of side-talk subject for very long, and she knew that. Two princes were missing, each from a different kingdom. She had already overheard a few guards saying their last known location was Trottingham, so that's where she knew she would go first.

The Great and Powerful Trixie finished packing up the last of her essential items in her hotel room, stuffing them into two saddlebags before placing them on her back. Over top of them she put on her new cape and hat, which looked just the same as the ones she lost in Ponyville those many months ago. But none of that mattered anymore, for she had her sights set on finding the two princes herself, and more importantly, getting the reward money and the publicity that would come with rescuing royalty.

Trixie stepped out of the door of the hotel, looking around the city and taking in the sights one more time before she left. The only thing off about the city that day was the strange hot-air balloon that had landed a while ago, but she paid no mind to it. Her sights were set on fame and riches, and with her glorious rescue mission, she would achieve new heights.

She cantered down the street and to the train station, which had just started filling up for a trip to Trottingham. She paid for a ticket and got on, a smug look on her face the entire time. As she took her seat, she could barely contain the excitement within her, but only did so to keep her superior appearance in public.

"Yes, this is exactly what Trixie needs," she said to herself as the train closed its doors and began to move. "Once Trixie puts to use her unmatched detective skills, she will find the princes and finally be recognized as the greatest and most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria! Hahahahaha!"


	6. Ch5: Heat

**-Chapter 5-**

**Heat**

"Everypony ready?" Twilight asked to the group as they all took their place inside the basket of the hot air balloon.

"Yeah!" they replied collectively, aside from a few individuals who either said something different or didn't acknowledge that Twilight was even talking.

Twilight's horn surged with magic as she re-powered the enchanted balloon, allowing it to hold more intense temperatures yet again. Spike walked under the balloon and took a deep breath, following up with a large plume of fire flowing up and into the balloon. Moments later the balloon was up and off the ground, soaring towards the sky just like it had done before.

In a few minutes the balloon was at its destined altitude and the group took up their usual spots as Twilight changed directions, shifting the tilt of the balloon so it would head to the north east towards the dragon domain. With everything set, the only thing the group had to do was sit and wait for their craft to take them across the land.

Inside of the basket Rarity was rummaging through some of her things, making sure she still had everything she came with. Before long she eyed Twilight Sparkle's saddlebags and got a sudden desire to closely inspect the diamond they had recently acquired.

"Oh Twilight," Rarity called to her friend with a wave of a hoof. "Do you mind if I take a look at the new diamond we recently acquired?"

"Not at all, Rarity, help yourself," Twilight replied before going back to reading a book about navigation.

Rarity smiled as she turned back to the saddlebags, her magic already working them open. She attempted to feel through the bag to pull the diamond out with her magic... but didn't feel it there. A bit of worry hit her as she tried again, but she couldn't feel the diamond in the bags at all. Panic started to well up inside her as she quickly looked into the bags herself to see that... it was still there.

"That's odd..." She said with a quirked eyebrow.

"What's odd?" Twilight asked as she looked over to see Rarity pick the diamond out with her hooves.

The diamond was there just as it had been, but only without its bright glow. For whatever reason the emanation of light from the gem had completely ceased, and in her hooves appeared to be just a regular diamond, albeit a slightly different hue.

"This gem, I don't know why but I couldn't feel it with my magic at all!" Rarity inspected it closely, holding it with one hoof as the other rubbed her chin. She eyed the diamond closely as if trying to look inside of it. "It's like it's invisible to my magic or something..."

"Well that sounds very unorthodox," Twilight commented as she got up and moved moved closer to inspect the diamond herself.

"Try for yourself dear, I'm not making this up."

Twilight focused her magic onto the diamond and... couldn't grab hold it. She did a double take and then tried again, but her attempt yielded the same result. She swung her head around the diamond to examine it from different angles as she poked at it with her hoof.

"I... I don't get it!" Twilight said as she stared dumbfounded at the diamond. "Gems aren't supposed to be immune to magic! We've all moved around rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and of course diamonds before.. what makes these so different?"

"Probably because they're _magical_ diamonds? Remember?" Spike said as-a-matter-of-factually from where he sat on another side of the basket.

"Oh, right, um," Twilight blinked a few times as she looked even more closely at the diamond. "I guess I need to do more research on this thing..."

"Don't waste your time," came Tazer's voice from across the basket as he was laid back apathetically against the basket's side. "That thing has already been studied all over, but all the notes are just put into different freakin languages in that book. Pretty dumb to do that if ya ask me though."

"Hmmm..." Twilight poked at the diamond a few more times, then sighed in defeat as she lowered her head. "I guess we'll just have to figure out what the rest of that book means..."

"Don't worry dear," Rarity said in a comforting voice as she placed the diamond back in the bag. "We'll solve the mystery of these diamonds soon enough."

"Yeah, I hope so, it's kind of getting to me how I can't properly study these things... especially with the only notes on them being written in different ancient languages, ugh."

"humph, ponies..." Tazer scoffed as he turned around to stare outside of the basket.

The dragon domain was many miles away, and though the balloon was traveling at a relatively fast pace, it would still be several hours before the group would reach their destination.

Time progressed, as did the amount of boredom the group began to feel. Though some were occupied with just sleeping on the top of the balloon like Rainbow Dash or reading through a book like Twilight Sparkle, others like Pinkie Pie and Shuske were feeling restless with so little to do. It was very taxing for them to keep themselves as still as they possible could, even though that wasn't very still at all, just until they reach the Dragon Domain and settle down to solid ground.

Even so, the two in particular were very much in distress from the lack of mobility. At one point Pinkie Pie tried to tie her own balloons around her waist so she could lift herself into the air to push the balloon on faster. Even though it ended up not doing anything, even Shuske decided to try and help by pushing himself. There was a little nudge difference in speed, but nothing major by any stretch. Feeling defeated, the two floated around the balloon the rest of the time trying to entertain themselves any way they could.

Meanwhile, Spike was lazily sitting back against the basket's edge as he stared upwards to nothing. Though his eyes were directed towards the balloon, his mind was far from there. He was thinking about his home in Ponyville, as well as in Canterlot. Though as he thought about home, his mind drifted to his situation about being away from home... and not only that, but the few other times he'd been away from home.

Going off on official business to Canterlot while living in Ponyville was one thing, because Canterlot used to be their home for a very long time. But going away from there to lands strange and unknown to him... such things made him remember the time he had ran away. He began to feels similar to how he did back then, feelings like loneliness, sadness, and essentially what made up being home-sick. Though he was out on an adventure with all of his friends close by, he still couldn't help but feel distant from them... especially sitting by himself inside the balloon basket.

He looked over to Rarity, seeing her trot across the basket to resume her chat with Fluttershy that they had been having earlier from atop the balloon. Spike contemplated going over and talking with her as well, after all, it was one of the things he would have hoped to have an opportunity for. Being on an adventure with Rarity as a member of the party meant more time to spend with Rarity... right?

But just like in the past, he could never find the courage to actually go up to her. It really just wasn't in him... he didn't have enough of a drive to do it, he didn't have enough of a desire for her that he would suck up his fear of being rejected to just ask. He merely stared at her sadly for a few minutes, wondering what his question might have brought him. But alas, Spike soon became overwhelmed with the negative emotions and desired comfort more than anything. Even though he didn't feel like talking to anypony around about his issues, he knew there was always one he could at least find solace by being around.

Spike got up and slowly walked towards Twilight Sparkle, keeping his head low as he approached her. Though Twilight had returned to busily reading her book, she still noticed Spike as he came up beside her and sat down with his side leaning on hers, snuggling into her coat. Twilight smiled warmly as she looked back at her young assistant, though was careful not to move too much so he would not be disturbed.

Twilight had always been there for Spike, and even though he may not have talked to her about everything, he knew her as a place of comfort and, most importantly of all for the situation, familiarity. When he was with her, Spike felt like he was home... like he was at peace.

Finally after what seemed like forever to two individuals in particular, but really only about a total of five hours, the balloon was soaring overhead of some definite Dragon Domain territory. Large smoky volcanoes dotted the landscape with their smoke turning the sky a sort of light red and tannish color as the ground was a mix of red and brown with some dark gray rocks. There were caves spread throughout some mountains, as well as some sort of village or cluster of rocky mounds that would represent buildings with holes going through them.

And of course, the most noticeable feature of all was the plethora of dragons roaming around the land. All sorts of dragons in all different colors, shapes, and sizes. There were some with wings, some without, some with large tails, some with more than one tail, some that even looked so crazy that they made Crackle seem normal. Twilight looked over the edge of the basket in hopes of finding a safe spot to land, and hopefully one where no dragon would just happen to come around and destroy their balloon. Then she saw it, a large plate-like rock that branched out on top of a hill that seemed to hold just a big enough area to hide the balloon under.

Twilight adjusted the course of the balloons and then began to undo the magical binds on it once more, triggering its descent. In a few minutes the basket touched onto the ground and was secured by Twilight's magic. The group got out of the balloon with their bags and any other equipment, stretched out a bit, and gathered around Twilight to see what to do next.

"Alright, we've reached the Dragon Domain," Twilight stated as she looked at everyone. "It can be pretty dangerous here, especially for us ponies, seeing how some dragons may not like us just randomly showing up in their territory like this."

"Save it Twilight, you're in no danger," Tazer spoke out as he stepped in front of the group.

"We're not?" Twilight asked as she stepped aside for him.

"Just cuz we're dragons don't mean we're just out to screw some crap up and act like total re-re's that need a leash. We're a proud and ancient race, so most dragons wouldn't lower themselves to just picking on a group of ponies unless they really had a reason to."

"Well, we've kind of had a few bad experiences with dragons in the past, and they usually weren't very friendly..."

"Then you either hit'em, disturbed their sleep, walked into some sort of special territory like during the great migration or something, interrupted whatever they were doing, or tried to steal some of their gems. Am I right?"

The mane six and spike all exchanged looks, remember back to the times they had confronted dragons. The red dragon atop the tower was provoked, the green one in the forest had Spike eating its gems, and the teenage ones from the migration had their nasty plan interrupted by them. And the main reason they dressed up as a dragon during the migration thing in the first place was so they wouldn't be seen as invading special territory.

"Uh, well... kinda...?"

"Mhm, thought so," Tazer deadpanned as he crossed his arms. "freakin rejects..."

"So then it's alright if we just up'n stroll on int'a there?" Applejack asked. "I mean, as long as we ain't causin no trouble we'll be fine, right?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what I'm saying. I've lived here my whole life, I know how things go. Just act with some sense and you'll be fine."

"Alright then," Twilight began as she looked towards the direction of the dirt village. "Let's get going then."

The group gave their collective nods in agreement, though some more hesitant than others, and proceeded towards the village.

As they walked around a sharply sloped hillside and got the village in their full view, the first thing they realized was the feel and smell of the air. It was significantly thicker, as if it was humid, only with some strange volcanic musk instead of moisture. The air had the slightest hint of sulfur in it as well as the more dominant smell of iron and smoke. Twilight figured the iron smell must be coming from the dirt, the reddish tint a tell-tale sign that the soil is rich with it.

Some dragons passed by them on their sides, not even taking notice of the group mainly composed of ponies. Even if they did notice, they seemed to not care at all as they went about their business. A few ended up shooting them curious or even suspicious looks, but ultimately shrugged it off and went on their way. It may not have been every day they saw ponies, but it certainly didn't seem like a big deal to them either way.

As they drew closer to the village they noticed one large red dragon in particular settling down atop a mound of dirt and looking around the area. He looked like a regular red dragon to most of the ponies in the group, but Fluttershy immediately perked up in delight as she recognized him.

"Ooh, it's him!" she almost squealed in delight as she suddenly raced off in front of the rest of the group.

"Fluttershy, wait!" Twilight called out before the group raced towards her.

Fluttershy had a big grin on her face as she fluttered in front of the large red dragon, quickly gaining its attention. It reared its head back in surprise and, for a split second, anger at being interrupted, but its mood quickly shifted to one of delight as it recognized the yellow pegasus hovering in front of his muzzle.

"Why, is that Fluttershy I see?" he said as it tilted its head with a smile curling onto his face.

"Yes, it's me. It's so good to see you again Draco," Fluttershy leaned forward and wrapped her legs around the dragon's nose in as much of a hug as she could give. The dragon simply smiled wider and scrunched his nose in return.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash called out as her and the group caught up. "What are you- hey, it's you!" Rainbow Dash shot an accusing hoof at the dragon.

The dragon gasped and pointed a claw back at Dash. "I know you!" it gave an angry growl as it glared at her.

"Um... you all know each other?" Twilight asked as she walked below the scene.

"This is the same scaly punk that caused the trouble in Ponyville last year!" Rainbow Dash yelled as her eyes glared right back into the dragon's.

"You're the troublesome little pony that came in and just kicked me in the snout!" Draco growled back as he reared up onto his hind legs.

"Quit it, both of you!" Fluttershy demanded as she let go of Draco and and glared side to side at her two friends. "No more arguing, we're going to be nice from now on."

"But Fluttershy, that big jerk blew a big puff of smoke on me and the rest of our friends!"

"You all tried to interrupt my napping!"

"Your smoke was causing trouble for the town!"

"You ponies think you can boss us around huh!"

"STOP!" Fluttershy yelled out in a tone of command as the other two immediately froze and shrunk away a bit. Fluttershy looked at each again, her eyes peering to each with almost as much power as the stare. "You both are going to make up and forgive each other for what you both did, do you understand?"

"Well, but I-..."

"But, uh I don't-"

"Understand!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" They both stuttered simultaneously before looking at each other. After they both gave out their own disgruntled sigh they approached one another and exchanged apologies, even if they weren't entirely sincere.

"There..." Fluttershy smiled softly at the two.

Down on the ground, the rest of the group stared at the scene in awe as Fluttershy apparently had the power to tame a fully grown dragon, and a wild pegasus like Rainbow Dash.

"Wait wait wait, I don't get it," Shuske blurted out as he scratched his head. "I thought Fluttershy was always quiet and shy and stuff! This is nothing like how I knew her."

"Um, how should I put this," Rarity began as she put a hoof to her chin. "She can get really... well, protective of her friends, especially when they might be arguing with each other. Apparently Fluttershy made friends with the dragon that visited Ponyville last year and... this is him."

"Huh..." Shuske cocked his head and scratched at it more, still staring at the three up above. "Alrighty then..."

Fluttershy came between Dash and Draco and wrapped a foreleg around each of them, with the one to Draco just going against his snout. Draco and Dash sighed and smiled a bit, each glad that they could at least find some sort of bridge to bring some sort of peace between the two.

As the group continued to observe the scene before them, an idea suddenly popped into Twilight's mind. She quickly trotted up almost directly beneath the dragon's head and called up to it. "Excuse me, Mr. Dragon!"

"Huh?" Draco looked down, noticing the lavender mare first and then the others below him. "Hey, Fluttershy, aren't these the other ponies that were there when we met?"

"Oh yes, those are all my friends, Draco. Though you haven't met the other three yet," Fluttershy gestured towards Spike, Tazer and Shuske. Shuske waved at him enthusiastically, Spike waved hesitantly, and Tazer just stared off into space with an apathetic look on his face.

"Ah well, it's good to see you all again, and meet some of you as well," he nodded his head towards the group.

"Draco? Is that your name?" Questioned Pinkie Pie as she tilted her head at the dragon.

"Yes, it is indeed."

"Ooh, yay! Now that I know you name I can be your friend and throw you a party!" Pinkie suddenly zipped out of sight and suddenly reappeared on top of Draco's snout. "I'm Pinkie Pie! I love to throw parties and eat cupcakes and I work in a bakery and though I help make a ton of sweets I sometimes end up eating them which is kind of silly but I make the best stuff in all of Ponyville so it's okay cuz everypony loves my sweets and treats because I always share them with my friends and I got a lot of friends in fact I know everypony in Ponyville and also some in Canterlot and Trottingham and Hoofington and Salt Lick City and now I can have one in the Dragon Domain too even though you kinda tore up my outfit when I first met you to make you feel better but you were just being grumpy and wanted to take a nap and I totally understand that and I'm just happy that you and I can be friends now!"

"Uhh... that's, nice?" he smiled awkwardly at the overcharged pink fluff staring at him for a few seconds before looking at Fluttershy, his eyes pleading.

"Oh, um, Pinkie," Fluttershy began as she got the hint and hovered over to her pink party friend. "Maybe we can have the party later... is that okay?"

"Oh, okay!" Pinkie smiled at her friend and then zipped off of Draco's snout the same way she zipped onto it, and then appeared just as suddenly back on the ground below him.

"So, uh," Draco began as he looked at everyone in the group. "What brings you all to dragon territory anyways?"

"Well actually, we're on a quest," Twilight replied as she floated out the large tome. "We need help translating the words in this book so we can find the location of a very special set of diamonds. Do you by chance have any knowledge in Dragontine?"

"Dragontine you say?" Draco's eyes widened with curiosity as Twilight opened the book and brought it up to his view. She also levitated up a quill to point to the parts throughout the book that she had identified as Dragontine earlier on. "Hmm... ah, I see, yes this is definitely Dragontine alright. And it looks like..." he reached up and gently felt a claw against the pages of the book. "Huh, it appears that these pages are made out of Coalparch. Interesting, I haven't seen this type of paper in many years!"

"So, you can translate the Dragontine for us then?" Twilight smiled up expectantly at Draco, who after a few seconds slumped his shoulders.

"I'm sorry little pony, but I don't have any real knowledge of how to read the language... I can only identify it." Twilight's figure slouched at this, her head and ears lowered while her eyes fell towards the ground. Draco winced a bit at this, not liking to see a close friend of one of his friends disappointed. Then, an idea came to him. "Although... I think I know someone can read it for you."

"You do!" Twilight shot right back up at hearing his last statement, her eyes filled with hope.

"Yes, actually. I know of an inventor around here by the name of Gizmodo. He's apparently some sort of super genius, but..." Draco's voice became hushed as he leaned closer to Twilight. "He's not exactly straight in the head... if you know what I mean."

"I... think I understand," Twilight said as she nodded at him. "Though I'm certain it shouldn't be too much trouble, I deal with crazy pony stuff all the time," Twilight gestured towards Pinkie pie at that, who was at the time working on tuning a trombone that she just happened to bring out of nowhere.

"Heh, I get ya," Draco sat back up and then turned his gaze to his left. "His nest is a bit of a ways in that direction. You can't miss it, it's a mound of dirt with a whole bunch of crazy metal trinkets poking out of it from almost all sides."

"Well, that sounds simple enough," Twilight said aloud as she turned to the others. "Lets go then everyone!"

With that, the group agreed and started on their way directed by Draco earlier. The last one to leave was Fluttershy who spent an extra few seconds giving Draco one last hug before leaving. Draco waved goodbye at the group as they disappeared around another dirt mound.

It only took a few minutes of walking for the dirt mound in question to come into view. It was just like Draco had said, they couldn't miss it. Strange metal designs were protruding from all around the mound along with wires and an assortment of different colored rocks that were dug into the surface. There was one big hole at the front, which was obviously the main entrance, as well as a plethora of other smaller holes, making the mound somewhat resemble swiss cheese.

As they drew closer, they could hear the sound of mindless babbling about one topic, then changing periodically to another thing while the sound of metal clanging against metal is also heard. Some things fly out of one window on one side of the mound, and on the other side a brown, scaly arm reaches out and pulls another thing in that just happened to be sticking out of the mound. It was essentially a scene of utter chaos... or in some dragon's mind, perhaps a well organized mess.

As they made their way to the entrance, Twilight stopped in front of a wooden slab that just happened to be leaning against the side of the hole. She hesitated for a moment, but then raised up her hoof and gave a few hard knocks. Almost instantly a dragon's head popped out from the hole closest to the entrance and looked at the group at the door. The head had some sort of light gray fuzz on the top and on the chin, and its ears were long and curly. Its scales were tan, its eyes were green, and its spines were an orange color with a slight red tint. Also, its neck seemed to be twisted backwards judging by the way it was seen bending.

The dragon cocked his head as it stared at them for a few moments with its eyebrow quirked and a skeptical look on his face before pulling back inside. Immediately it emerged again, only that time with a full body to it as the dragon came to the entrance. Its body was more a bit more elongated than most dragons, and it was only about twenty five feet tall at total height.

"Guhuhu! Well hello there pony and griffon and other dragon travelers!" he greeted with a wide smile open arms as he stood on his back legs. His voice reminded most of them of an old pony they knew back in Ponyville that had gone crazy. "My name is Gizmodo, how may I be of help to you today?" He turned his body around and bent backwards, looking at all of them from an upside down angle while still keeping the same smile.

"Hello there," Twilight began in the same professional voice she used when she first meets ponies. "My name is Twilight Spa-"

"HOLD ON A SECOND DON'T TELL ME!" Gizmodo suddenly shouted out at the top of his lungs as his neck twisted in a weird angle. "Okay, Twilight... oh I know I heard that name before! Oh, oh, and yes... ooh looky here!" He leaned backwards towards the group after he straightened his neck, pointing a claw at Pinkie Pie. "We gots ourselves a Nerf!"

"A what?" came the collective question of several individuals.

"A Nerf!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "This pony is obviously a Nerf, I can tell from seeing many Nerfs in my day, ya know? Guhuhuhu...!"

"Uhhh..." Twilight Sparkle looked back at their friends, who wore the same confused face as she did. When she turned back to look at the obviously crazy dragon, she noticed he was actually facing them normally. "Well, uh, anyways, I'm Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends behind me," she motioned to the rest of the group, some of which gave greeting waves while a few others simply stared at him awkwardly. "We're currently on a quest right now, and we would like your assistance."

"A quest?" He perked up with interest before reaching behind him and pulling out a long, sharp piece of rock and began using it as a toothpick. "Sounds like quite a task for a few little ponies and young griffon and two baby dragons, if I do say so myself, guhu..."

"Right..." Twilight trailed off, wondering what to do next for a few moments. She then got an idea as her magic activated, floating over the tome they had. "Well, if it isn't too much trouble, we would greatly appreciate it if you would-"

"Oh look a balloon!" Gizmodo interrupted suddenly before he quickly reached back inside his home and pulled out a sporadically crooked telescope, using it to look in the general direction of the balloon. "Ah, and someone brought cupcakes with them, too! Guhuhuhu!"

"Ooh, that's me, that's me!" Pinkie Pie announced as she bounced with joy. "I made them special with extra cinnamon and sprinkles!"

"Cinnamon you say?" Gizmodo twisted his body into making a 360 degree turn before bending down to bring his face to the pink pony. "You know, Pink Nerf..." he whispered in an ominous tome. "I must admit... I certainly do love cinnamon."

"You do!" Pinkie beamed. "Oh my gosh, so do I! That's why they're so special because I know everypony loves cinnamon and now I know a dragon that likes cinnamon too!"

"Guhuhu! Oh yes!" Gizmodo twisted his body back to normal before he put on a strangely serious face while striking a dramatic pose. "You should have seen me so long ago, crossing the fields of the alpintine valley, when I suddenly came upon a cave... filled with cinnamon!" Everyone looked at him in a strange way, except for Pinkie who gasped dramatically before he continued. "I had never seen so much cinnamon in my life! And I tell you, I went down to the deepest parts of that cave and fought the boss itself.. the Cinna-Monster!"

"Dun Dun Duuuuun!" Pinkie exclaimed for dramatic effect. "Ooh, did you beat it, huh huh huh?"

"Why of course I did!" Gizmodo boasted. "I got it to sit down at the table, and then I wiped the floor with him at a very intense game of checkers!"

"ENOUGH!" Tazer suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs, his teeth gritting together in anger. "I have had it with your freakin re-re babble about stuff I gives a crud about!" Tazer looked between Pinkie Pie and Gizmodo, giving them both a hard stare. "Both of you knock off the freakin cluster-buck conversation so we can make some freakin progress and not be stuck here all day, wasting time doing dumb crud!"

Everyone in the group, including Gizmodo, stared wide-eyed at Tazer's sudden explosion. And by the looks of it, Tazer held no shame or embarrassment in doing so.

"Yeesh, he mad. What crawled up his scales?" Gizmodo whispered as he leaned down beside Pinkie's ear.

"He's always like that," Pinkie whispered back as she leaned close to his ear. "That's Tazer, he's a bit of a grumpy grumpleson."

"Ah, I see what you did there..."

"Twilight," Tazer spoke up as he shot her a look. "The book."

"Uh, right..." Twilight hesitated, not at at all comfortable with Tazer's commanding tone of voice. But, in an effort to avoid conflict and to get done what they needed done, she floated the tome up once again and positioned it in front of Gizmodo for him to grab a hold of. "We need help translating some word in this book, and we were directed to you by a dragon named Draco who claimed that you would be able to help us."

"Ah yes, Draco," Gizmodo took a few moments to let a few memories flow through his mind as he grabbed hold of the tome. "I remember him, yeah, a pretty well-rounded fellow if you ask me, though he likes to nap a bit more than usual... oh well. I'm surprised you caught him while he was awake."

Gizmodo shrugged his shoulders before looked down at the book in his hands that was just about the right size for him, flipping over the cover to the first page. He tilted his head quizzically as he skimmed through it, and then flipped to another page. He did this several times before he raised up his head to look at Twilight with a small smile on his face.

"Aha, I bet you ponies and dragons and one griffon are curious about the Dragontine in this book, am I right?"

"Well, yes, actually!" Twilight perked up as she knew he recognized what needed translating.

"And I see you even have some Griffonish in here as well, guhuhu!"

"You recognized the Griffonish?" Twilight was brimming with excitement, the crazy dragon might be more help than they imagined! "Can you translate that, too!"

"Guhuhu! I... no, no I can't," he replied flatly as he flipped another page. "However, I can identify what several of these languages are, in case you didn't already know, and I can also translate the Dragontine for you, too!"

"Well, that sounds like it would save us a whole hankerin of trouble," Applejack commented. "We would be mighty grateful if ya could do this fer us!"

"Think nothing of it dear adventurers," Gizmodo waved a hand dismissively before reaching into his home and pulling out a monocle. "Gizmodo here will take a closer look at your book to see what he can decipher, guhuhuhu!" he began walking into his home, but stopped before fully entering as he looked back to the group. "You may follow me in if you wish, but you may also stay out here to wait. It's up to you, really, but just know this may take a while."

The group gave their own acknowledging responses as Gizmodo headed inside with Twilight, Shuske, Tazer, and Spike behind him. The others waited patiently outside the entrance for their friends to return.

Inside, the group that went in noticed that it was even more chaotic than the exterior. Crazy glass tubes and containers were strewn about filled with all sort of strange liquids, metal mechanisms spewed steam and smoke as they went back and forth across the ceilings and walls. Oddly enough, the places smelled like Twilight's basement did when she would be conducting her experiments, only with the smell of smoke and ammonia more prominent.

They passed first through the main chamber, housing most of Gizmodo's crazy experiments and gadgets. They went to the very back, passing through one of the three available passageways and arrived in a room lit by four glowing rocks that revealed a large table, a chest on the side with a lock, and multiple random scraps and dew-hickeys all over around the walls. Gizmodo moved to the table, setting the book on it as he fixed his monocle on his left eye, peering into the pages inquisitively.

"Hmm, guhu..." he muttered as he went through page by page. "Well, this is perplexing..."

"What is it?" Shuske asked as he flew beside him and hovered next to the book.

"This writing... I know I've seen it before," he tapped a claw on his chin as he inspected the book even more closely. "Quite peculiar if you ask me."

"Whatever, can you just translate it?" Tazer huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Oh fine fine, let's see..." he pulled out a notepad made of stone from underneath a table as well as a slender piece of charcoal. "I will begin from page 1, and proceed to translate what I can all the way to the last page, which appears to be number five... but since these pages are front and back, I guess that makes ten, guhu."

"Great! And thank you again so much for helping us!" Twilight said as she smiled up at him.

**[The Finished Translations, by page where text was translated]**

Page 1

.

Page 2

.

Page 3

.

Page 4

.

Page 7

.

Page 8

.

"All Done!" Gizmodo announced as he leaned back to admire his work. "I have everything that was written in Dragontine in this book put into this here collection of stone slabs for you to take with you, Guhuhuhuhu!"

"Thank you very much, Gizmodo," Twilight said happily as she finished writing down on a scroll. "Though I think those stone slabs might be a bit too much to carry with us, I took the initiative and re-wrote what you wrote onto this sheet of paper."

"Ah, smart thinking there lass," He complimented before looking back through the book. "I'm glad I could help, I can tell that whatever these diamonds you're looking for are, they seem to be quite special, like that one time I found a crystal ball that told me when my next meal would be, Guhuhu!"

"Yes, your help is very much appreciated," Twilight's magic rolled up the scroll and stuff it back into her saddlebags as she also took back possession of the book.

"So, Gizmodo," Shuske began. "Do you know anything about the diamonds it talked about?"

"No, but I can tell you about the mountain that it said one of these diamonds was in!"

"Ooh, neat, you mean that Balorn Mountain it talked about next to the picture of a lava cave?"

"Yes, the very same, Guhu," Gizmodo began towards the exit of his home as he beckoned for the others to follow. Outside he climbed up onto his home and on the hill it was against, looking around all the while for something in the distance. He then perked up and pointed his claw in one direction to the northeast. "There, in that direction! See the pillar of smoke?" he called down to the others. "Over there you will find Mt. Balorn, a very active volcano that is notorious for its many caves."

"An _active_ volcano...?" Twilight asked as her other friends' eyes widened a bit in surprise. "That sounds like it would be very dangerous..."

"Oh don't worry about it Twilight," Rainbow Dash spoke up as she flew up and puffed out her chest. "As long as we get in and out of there really fast, then we won't have to worry about being burnt to a crisp! I remember one time I read about Daring Do having to go through a volcano, and all she did was move really fast so she wouldn't overheat."

"Rainbow, you know that them Daring Do stories are just a bunch'o fiction and nonsense, right?" Applejack looked at her friend skeptically.

"Yeah yeah, but I think they had the right idea when they wrote that book, for sure."

"Well, at any rate," Twilight began as she saw Gizmodo climb down to join them. "We really have to be going now, I would like to get this next diamond out of the way before sundown."

"Now that's what I'm talkin about," Tazer said as he already began walking. "Let's go."

"What's all the rush anywho?" Gizmodo asked as he looked at Tazer walking away while scratching his head.

"We need these diamonds to stop a great catastrophe from happening," Shuske explained as he hovered up above the rest of the group.

"Great catastrophe? Like what?"

"Well, we don't really know, but we're going to find them and move them so whoever might come across this book or something like it can't use these diamonds for evil."

"Hm, alright then. But why not try to track down the author for the diamond locations then?"

"Well, we would," Shuske sighed a bit as he looked off to the side. "But we don't know who did it. This book apparently was written over a thousand years ago, and although Twilight was able to discover that it was most likely a dragon that wrote it, they may have already passed on, or might be in the middle of a hundred-year nap in who-knows-where!"

"A dragon wrote that book you say?"

"Yeah, we're pretty sure of it. We can tell because the paper is Coalparch, and the ink is made from volcanic sediments."

"Coalparch! Well that was... aha!" Gizmodo gasped loudly as his face lit up. "I knew I remembered that writing! It was written by my brother!"

"Your brother?" came the collective voices of the rest of the group, except for Tazer who actually stopped walking to hear what Gizmodo had to say, thinking he might be on to something.

"Yes! My brother was always so smart, so talented! Guhu, of course he would write in different languages when taking notes, he does that when he's in a certain area. He writes notes in the native language of the area he's in, guhuhu."

"Do you know where we can find your brother then?" Shuske asked, his face also lighting up with excitement, as were a few others'.

"Aha, I-" Gizmodo stopped cold with his finger in the air and his face ready to talk. After a moment his face twisted, losing its happy demeanor and changing to one of fear, sadness, and regret. "I... n-no, no I can't... I can't talk about it." Gizmodo backed up as he curled up a bit.

"What?" Shuske asked, suddenly concerned by the abrupt change in mood as he flew closer to him. "But why? Did something happen to him or-"

"I can't talk about it!" he shouted back, his eyes straining. "I have been ordered by the Dragon Lord to keep silent ever since it happened, and I cannot say anything more about it."

"Since what happened?"

"Nothing!" Gizmodo turned around and headed inside out of their sight. "Go now and continue on your quest my little ponies and dragons and one griffon," his voice came from inside. "I cannot be of any further help... just, just go! Please, guhu..."

The group exchanged worried glances. The entirety that they knew Gizmodo he had been a random, yet overall cheery dragon, somewhat similar to Pinkie Pie. Yet with this top he suddenly turned sad and afraid... why? None of them knew, but with his insistence on leaving him alone, and their desire to get the next diamond quickly, they hesitantly began towards the volcano in the distance, with some ponies glancing back at the house along the way.

The trip to the volcano took them almost an hour. By the time they reached the slopes, the sun had already made it three-fourths the way to the horizon, signaling that there were only a few hours of daylight remaining. In order to get through the volcano and get back to the balloon in time, they would need to hurry.

The volcano was not spectacularly big, but it was very obviously active. Slight rumbles could be felt through the ground as a constant plume of smoke rose from the crater. The air was thick with the smell of smoke and sulfur, and they could hear steam and rumbles from all around them. The volcano looked like all the others, only this one had a plethora of holes in it, obviously a sign of many internal caverns.

As they approached the first cave, they noticed that it was dark inside, save for further down the hole where it appeared to be lit up by an orange glow, assumed to be emanated by lava. Twilight got up in the front of the group, taking charge like the natural leader she was.

"Alright, these caves look like they are very dangerous, and probably dark at times too, so we're going to need to stick together just like in the Crystal Caves beneath Canterlot." Everyone in the group nodded in agreement. "If it gets too hot, say something and me and Rarity will try to cool us down with a cooling spell."

"Actually, Twilight," Rarity spoke up hesitantly. "I'm, er, not very good with temperature based spells... so I really can't help on that."

Twilight sighed. "Alright, I'll help keep us cool then if we need it, but just remember to stick together and don't get too close to any magma."

"What's magma?" Pinkie asked as she tilted her head.

"Magma is the same as lava," Twilight explained, "only it's called magma when it's underground. Since we're going into a cave we will technically be underground and-"

"Oh for the love of-" Rainbow Dash interrupted. "Twilight, it's lava. No need to be fancy sciencey, just lava. Okay?"

Twilight sighed, again. "Fine, just lava..." Twilight paused before continuing again. "Anyways, just stay away from it, alright? It might take us a while to find the diamond with all these caverns though..." Twilight trailed off as she looked back into the cave, a worried expression on her face that was shared by others in the group.

_Or so she thinks..._

Tazer and Shuske froze, hearing that all too familiar voice. They looked at each other, and then towards the cave where some ethereal fires began to light up, making a trail.

_Same deal as before, my students. But take heed of the purple unicorn's warnings, and stay away from danger. I will be watching..._

The ethereal trail faded away just like before, but were visible to the two in the same way as before.

"I think I'll take the lead," Tazer said as he stepped up beside Twilight. "If you all want to get through this cave system all high-speed and stuff, then follow me. I got a knack for navigating lava caves like this."

"Are you sure you can lead us through it?" Twilight asked, skeptical.

"Hey, I came from the Dragon Domain, alright? I wasn't raised by little ponies like Spike was, so I've been down a bunch of lava caverns before. Isn't anything hard to'em."

"And I'll help!" Shuske announced with cheer.

Some ponies began to think up objections, but then they each remembered the last time Tazer and Shuske led the way through some caves, and they actually found what they were looking for. They hoped that their senses would once again be correct, and overall agreed to follow their lead.

The group began their walk into the caverns, the smell of smoke and sulfur becoming stronger just by entering. The tunnel curved only a short ways in, and in the curve was the source of the orange light they noticed from outside. They came upon a large circular opening with lava flowing down from the left wall and into a small tunnel for its flow. All in all, it posed no real threat, yet they were intimidated by the radiant heat it let off. With no place for the heat to easily escape to, even the first parts of the cave were making some of them begin to sweat already.

They continued on down the tunnel, coming upon a large room with, just like in the crystal mine, large openings. Shuske and Tazer again used their vision of the ethereal flames and lead the team down the correct path. They did this a couple more times until they came upon their first real obstacle.

"Hold up," Tazer warned as he held out one of his arms, looking at the glowing mass in front of them.

In a large room almost the size of a football field was a large cluster of lava holes scattered around the room. What was the difficult part, however, was the fact bubbles would often surface from the holes and spew lava around over the edges. The bubbles were randomly times and placed, making any step a possible death sentence... that is, except for Spike and Tazer.

Twilight looked at everyone in the group, concerned over the dangerous obstacle. She contemplated rushing through as fast as they could, but that would prove extraordinarily hazardous... she needed a plan, and in a few moments, she got one.

"Everyone, I have an idea!" Twilight announced as she stepped forward dramatically, only to take a step back when a little spit of lava bubbled out and landed in front of her. "Wah!"

"Uh, I hope it's a good idea," commented Spike as he gave her an awkward look.

"Yes, it is a good idea, just... everyone come near me, I'll create a barrier with my magic and lead us through to the other side."

"Whatever," Tazer said as he casually began strolling across, not caring about the lava bubbling up around him.

"Sure thing Twilight!" Shuske said as he huddled close to her.

"Everypony on Twilight, wee!" Pinkie cheered as she too got up on her side.

"C'mon y'all, let's get this over with," Applejack also joined her side.

"Eh, no biggie, watch this!" Rainbow Dash boasted as she simply flew above the splatter range of the holes, making it to the other side with ease. "C'mon Fluttershy, you come over too!" she called from across the room.

"Oh my goodness, this is scary, this is scary, this is scary..." Fluttershy repeated as she hovered up through the air, staying as close to the ceiling as she could as she made her way across.

Unfortunately for her, her slower speed meant that she felt the rising heat from the lava holes much more that Rainbow Dash did, and by the time she was on the other side she was practically drenched in sweat and breathing hard.

"Wow Shy, you should really get moving when the place gets hot," Dash commented.

"I... huff, puff, I'm sorry..."

Shuske, back on the other side, flew up to the ceiling as well and began making his way across. "Oh yeah, I forgot I could just do that too, hehe!"

That just left Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Spike at the start.

"Alright, Spike," Twilight said. "Just head on over, me and the others will begin once I get this barrier up.

"Sure thing, Twilight," Spike replied as he started his way across.

He looked back several times as he made his way, noticing the purple bubble Twilight kept around her and her friends that stayed right up against her. They walked at a fast pace, but no quicker than that in order to keep from getting separated. Every now and then a pool right beside them would pop with a bubble, sending lava straight at them. But thankfully the shield held, flashing slightly from the impact of the lava and staying partially bright as it held the oozing molten rock until it finally slid off. This kept up for about a minute before the group finally made it to the other side, everyone accounted for.

"Alright, that's everpony!" Twilight announced with relief.

"Um, Twilight," Fluttershy spoke up as she wiped sweat from her forehead. "Can you please, um, use that cooling spell... please?"

"Oh, sure thing," Twilight replied as her horn glowed with magic, sending a cool breeze through the group. There were collective sighs at the feel of cool wind against them, making them feel better.

"Oh my, that feels wonderful," Rarity commented as she inspected her mane, which was beginning to soak with sweat. "Too bad my mane isn't fairing so well against this heat... and this sweat, eww!"

"Don't worry your pretty little head rarity," Applejack snickered as she bopped her hoof against Rarity's back lightly. "You'll be just fine once ya get back to the balloon with all your hair care products."

"Oh I do indeed hope so, Applejack," Rarity whined as she further inspected her haphazard mane. "Adventures can be a big pain for perfectly permed procures!"

After a little more recuperating, the group continued on through the tunnels. As they pressed on they noticed the air getting progressively hotter than before, even though there was no immediate source of heat. The smell of sulfur was thickening as well, making the situation almost unbearable while they pressed on. Finally they came to another opening with multiple openings, except one of them was covered with a waterfall of lava.

"Yup," Tazer deadpanned as he looked at the waterfall of molten rock. "We need to go this way... dang."

"How do ya figure?" Applejack asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious? The best place to hide something important is always behind the hardest door, savvy?"

"Well then, I got just the solution!" Twilight announced as she fed magic through her horn, encasing the flow of lava in a purple aura. Though the mass of molten rock was heavy, she was able to push the entire stream from the bottom and hold it up at the top. Twilight was straining; there was a lot more unseen lava in the middle of flowing down, tons of pounds of pressure, and she was holding it all back. "Ah! I, I can't hold this for long... let's move!"

The entire group quickly made their way through the reopened tunnel just in time for Twilight to make it through and then let go of her magic, allowing the lava to continue its flow. Yet again, the group pressed on from there, all of them beginning to sweat profusely from the heat save for the two dragons. Though the smell of sulfur had dissipated somewhat, the air was still getting hotter and hotter, as if they were in an oven that was in the middle of warming up.

Finally they made it to their objective; the cave opened up to a very large room, even bigger than the one with the holes, with a large lake of lava all around them. But there was a path leading out from their tunnel to the center of the lava lake with a large rock on top with another lava-fall pouring down on it, just like the drawing in the book.

Twilight took a couple steps forward, but then cringed as the heat became too intense, making her groan with pain before she backed up, using another heating spell to cool herself and everyone else down.

"That is way too hot for us," Twilight said as she looked atop the rock, able to see some small object glowing on it. "But, I think that's the diamond right up there!"

"How are we ever going to get to it?" Rarity asked. "We can't grab it with magic and just float it over here!"

"No worries," Spike said nonchalantly. "I'm a dragon, I got this." Unknown to them all, Tazer was in the back wearing a large smirk.

Spike walked down the path, taking note that was indeed very hot in the room, even for him. He managed to climb up the rock and get up onto his feet, seeing the diamond just in front of him. As Spike went to pick it up, he hesitated suddenly, remember what had happened when he touched the light diamond. _Will that happen again?_ He thought to himself as he stared at the diamond. _Only one way to find out..._

Spike grabbed the diamond and, just like before, his vision shifted from the real world to some place unknown. The smoky world of black and white returned, but only for a few moments. He looked up, able to see one of the six figures around him glowing red and orange right next to the figure glowing white and yellow. He knew then that when he touched the diamonds, they must have something to do with the dragons he saw and their glowing. Before he could take in anything more from his surroundings it all faded away, taking him back to the real world.

Spike fell back onto his rear, shaking his head as it stopped spinning. He looked down at his hands, noticing the diamond of heat cupped between his claws. Satisfied with his work, yet still curious about the figures he saw, he got up and carefully climbed down the rock, careful not to drop the diamond as he did. After that he made his way across the path and back with the rest of the group, holding up the diamond with pride.

"Got it!" he announced as he came back to them.

"Great job, Spike!" Twilight said, along with similar praises from everyone else in the group.

"Aww, it was nothing, really," Spike waved a claw dismissively as he blushed a bit from the attention.

With their job complete, the group made their way back out of the tunnel, passing through the same obstacles they went through earlier in the same fashion. Before long they reached the surface, all ponies and dragons and one griffon accounted for. After a short break, they then proceeded back the way they came, their destination being the balloon, and then out of the Dragon Domain.

But as they walked away from the mountain, Pinkie Pie stopped suddenly, her eyes straining as if she was waiting for something.

"Hey, hold up everypony!" She called to them as she turned around to face the volcano.

"What is it, Pinks?" Dash asked as she hovered next to her.

"Look!" Pinkie said, pointing her hoof at the volcano. "There's no more ground rumbling and the smoke from the crater is getting thinner!"

Twilight look at Pinkie, and then at the volcano with a widely opened mouth. She couldn't believe it, the volcano truly had stopped all of its commotion and seemed to be dying down, pretty much just after they took the diamond of heat away from it. She magicked open her saddlebags and looked at the two diamonds they had inside, staring more closely at the red one. _Just how much power do these thing have!_

After returning to the balloon, the group got set inside or around the basket as it once more lifted off, the craft tilting to take them in a westward direction.

"Alright everyone," Twilight called out with audible determination," next stop, The Griffon Kingdom!"

"Yeah!" came a chorus of cheers as the group headed to their next objective. Two diamonds down, four to go, and only in one day! If they hurried, they might just make their previous one week assumptions.

Applejack looked out to the horizon as they gained altitude, noticing the sun's position in the sky. "Uh, Twilight."

"Yes, Applejack?"

"I think we should be fixin to set'er down soon, the sun'll be settin and we should set up a camp for us to sleep in."

"Good idea Applejack," Twilight nodded with approval as she looked out over the horizon in the direction they were headed. "Let's get out of the Dragon Domain first so we can find a nice forest or something to set up a camp in, alright?"

"Alright then," Applejack agreed. "Sounds good to me."

_(~Ponyville, around the same time~)_

A large dragon clad in armor suddenly swooped down from the sky, landing in the town square while most ponies were still out and about. Everypony there gasped and stared at the armored reptile, fearing there me be trouble about to start.

"Attention citizens of Ponyville!" the dragon bellowed in a low, stern voice. "By order of your kingdom and mine, we must search this village for an individual precious to our civilization! Your full cooperation is not only expected, but also required."

There were hushed whispers and conversations bubbling all around the dragon after he finished, making him look around to take in the first observations of the place. As he did two more dragons with armor came down as well, landing on either side of him and looking out in different directions.

"Do not attempt to halt or slow our progress," the dragon to the left of the first one warned.

"Any attempts to sabotage our progress will be dealt with by force!" warned the guard to the right.

"HEY! You three!" came a voice from above, gaining the attention of the three dragons. Nine griffons clad in their own set of armor flew down, with the one obviously being the leader of the group taking the lead. The leader hovered in front of the first dragon, staring at him in the face. "What are you dragons doing here, huh? We gotta conduct our own search ya know!"

"Then you may search with us," the first dragon stated as he looked over the lead griffon and the others behind him. "We know that your kingdom is also missing a very important individual, so if you wish, you are welcome to scour the town along side us."

"Just try not to get in our way now, ya hear?" the leader grumbled before turning to the townsfolk. "The same rules go for us, citizens of Ponyville! Do not interfere, and we will be gone from your town soon enough!"

With that, the griffons and Dragons spread out to begin their search. While some began to interrogate ponies, others searched through houses and around the areas of town, checking shopping stands and carts full of hey, essentially anywhere one of the two princes could be hiding.

But unknown to them all, there was a third party that had arrived at Ponyville, following the group of griffons all the way from Trottingham. The Great and Powerful Trixie strode through town, looking around at each building to look for any sign of something that might give her a lead. She decided to start her search by asking around through herself, seeing if she could pick up anything that way.

Unfortunately for her, most citizens were too scared from the dragons and griffons to be in the mood to talk. After multiple instances of ponies claiming knowledge of nothing and then just rushing away, Trixie was just about to give up when suddenly...

"Hey, I know you!" came an adolescent voice from behind Trixie. She turned around to see three small fillies pop out from underneath a bush, obviously hiding from the guards running around.

"Hm? You know Trixie...?"

"Yeah!" the filly with a red bow replied. "Yer the one that put on a show here in ponyville a long time ago!"

"I remember that," the orange pegasus spoke up. "That show was okay, but still nothing as good as what Rainbow Dash puts on."

"I thought the lights were really pretty," the filly unicorn said.

"Well, Trixie is flattered, but she must be going now to complete her mission."

"Ooh, are you on a quest too?" the orange pegasus asked.

"A quest _too_?" Trixie's ears perked up as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" the red bow filly began. "Mah sister and her friends started on a big'ol quest this mornin. Said somethin about bringing that griffon and dragon we met with'em yesterday too.

_Griffon AND dragon?_ Trixie's brain held up a red flag as she felt a hunch. _Perhaps..._

"A griffon and a dragon? Do you know what their names were?"

"Yes," the unicorn filly nodded. "The griffon was named Shuske, while the dragon was, um, uuummm..."

"Tazer," the chicken pegasus finished.

"Oh yeah, Tazer."

"And do you know where they went?" Trixie became more interested, and knew she would have to cross check the names with some of the guards to be sure, but only after she finished getting as much info from these three as she could.

"Applejack didn't really say where they were gonna go, but I saw Twilight's balloon take them over in the direction of Canterlot this mornin!"

"Twilight...?" Trixie said slowly, her voice seething with. "As in... Twilight Sparkle...?"

"Mhm!" white unicorn nodded. "My sister Rarity is best friends with Twilight, and all her friends got together to go on the quest, even Spike went."

_Twilight Sparkle... I should have known..._ Trixie thought as her face twisted in anger, but then it turned to surprise as her memory hit her. _Wait... a balloon! Trixie saw one in Canterlot earlier today, but then that must mean..._ Connecting the dots wasn't hard for Trixie, and she immediately realized that what she saw wasn't an ordinary occurrence. She knew it was them. _Gr..._ _mark my words Sparkle... Trixie will be coming for you, and she will expose you for kidnapping the princess! And then Trixie will not only be a hero, but humiliate and imprison you as well!_ Just then Trixie broke out into a maniacal laugh, one that she quickly stopped as soon as she remembered the three fillies were still there.

"Uh, are you okay miss Trixie?" the filly with a bow asked worriedly.

"Uh, ahem, yes, Trixie is just fine, but she also needs to go now..." Trixie turned around and began to trot off. "Goodbye ponyvillian fillies! And Trixie thanks you for the information!"

"Bye Trixie!" the three said in chorus as they waved.

Trixie needed to do one more thing before she could leave for Canterlot. She hurried around town, and it didn't take her long to find what she was after. To her luck, she just happened to find a dragon guard and a griffon guard within close proximity of each other as they questioned a few ponies. Trixie used this to her advantage.

"Hey you two, dragon and griffon guards!" Trixie called out, quickly gaining their attention. "What are the names of the two you're looking for?"

"Names?" the dragon guard ask as he leaned down towards her. "Do you think you have seen them?"

"No, Trixie has not seen them, but she wishes to aid in your search any way she can... Trixie is an official detective from Canterlot after all," Trixie lied.

"Some detective if you don't even know the names yet," the griffon guard scoffed. "But, if you insist, the one I'm looking for is a griffon by the name of Shuske."

_That's one..._

"And the other?" Trixie looked up at the dragon.

"Tazer, his name is Tazer."

_Bingo..._

"Alright... Trixie will be sure to keep that in mind on her search. Good day, gentlebeings..." Trixie turned around and trotted off yet again, leaving two oblivious guards behind her. She knew her destination... Canterlot, and Twilight Sparkle. Surely the latter would not be hard to find, but she just needed to get to them first.

_All too easy..._

Sunset had come, and with it the feeling of fatigue that began to wash over everyone in the party. The balloon had just exited the Dragon Domain by the time the sun finished disappearing over the horizon, and a large expanse of hills and forest laying before it. With their desired setting reach, Twilight set the balloon down just beside a tall, steep hill, as well deflating it to keep it below the treetops. This was unfamiliar territory, and they didn't really know what lurked there, so they did not want anything unnecessary finding them at night.

"Hey, let's set up a campfire so I can cook us up some hot chow before bed," Applejack offered.

"Sounds like a good idea, AJ," Rainbow Dash said. "I haven't had a snack since we left Canterlot."

"Agreed," Twilight replied with a nod. "Some of us need to see if we can't bring some logs or large rocks around here to make a circle, I'll get a fire started up."

"Roger that Twilight!" Shuske gave a bit of a salute before flying off with Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie to find something to sit on.

"Everyone else, start setting up some tens, I have some packed away in a few bags in the balloon's basket."

The rest of the group moved towards the balloon, pulling out tents, ropes, and stakes from properly organized containers. In the meantime, Twilight looked around the immediate area, using her magic to gather up randomly lying sticks, twigs, and even fallen down branches that just happened to be laying there. As she began to build up a pile she saw Dash, Applejack, and Shuske return caring a long, thick tree trunk with them that looked like it had just fallen over. Pinkie Pie followed behind them, bouncing forward with a rock on her head that looked heavy enough to make bouncing for the pink pony utterly impossible. Then again, it was Pinkie Pie after all...

After one more trip through the woods, finding another log and another large rock, the group decided it was enough for everyone. About the same time Twilight had finished setting up a well organized pile of wood with the ones working on the tent finished up as well. With all the friends gathering around, and the darkness of the night quickly settling in, Twilight focused her magic on the bottom center of the pile, igniting the delicate tinder inside. It was a dim light at first, but the fire quickly expanded into a full camp-sized flame after only a couple of minutes.

Applejack had her saddlebags with her, and inside them were a large supply of apples. She opened them up and brought up a stick that she had just found as she was walking to get her bags, taking an apple and skewering it with the stick. She held the stick in her mouth with the apple at the end as she approached the fire, sitting on the ends of the first log and holding the stick out to the fire with the apple just above the flames. The others quickly got the idea and followed suit, finding a stick and skewering an apple with it to cook over the flame. The only one that did something different was Pinkie, who pulled out a cupcake and – for whatever reason – stuck that on a stick over the fire.

With all of them sitting down and enjoying their meals, or still cooking them, Spike took notice of who was where. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were on one log opposite of them of the fire, Tazer was sitting on one rock, Shuske on the other, and he was seated between Rarity and Twilight. Both the unicorns were holding their sticks out with magic, and because they didn't seem to be too busy focusing on much anything else, Spike made a decision. He was in the perfect spot, on a peaceful night, doing nothing in particular next to the mare he wanted to be close to the most. If there was ever a time... that was it.

"So, uh, Rarity," Spike spoke up as a looked up at her. "How have you been doing today?"

"Hm? Oh, alright I guess," Rarity replied with the slightest hint of sadness. "I was a bit disappointed that my mane got messed up earlier today, but luckily I had packed away the proper products to get it back to its perfect style."

"Yeah, it did get pretty messed up in that cave. Uh, good thing you had the right stuff though!"

"A lady always comes prepared, Spike." Rarity smiled lightly as she looked down at him.

"Of course, and nopony is more prepared than you," Spike said as he leaned sideways towards her just a bit.

"Why thank you, Spike," Rarity's smile grew a bit wider before she turned back to the apple that was slow roasting over the fire.

"So uh," Spike began again, not wanting to let the conversation end until he made some sort of progress. "What do you think of this whole quest thing we're going on? It's pretty silly, isn't it?"

"Oh, why not at all!" Rarity said, not turning to see Spike's surprised expression. "I think it's a wonderful thing that we're helping those two fellows in need, and besides, those diamonds look absolutely amazing! I just wonder how they would work on an outfit, oh if only I got the chance to use one of them."

"Well, yeah, but..." Spike stammered, trying to think of a way to get his point across. "I mean, we're just helping two guys we hardly know anything about. What makes joining them on some long quest the right thing to do? For all we know they could be up to something!"

Rarity perked up at this and looked over to Shuske and Tazer, looking to see if they heard what he said. Though at first Spike thought Rarity was starting to think along the same lines he was, the scowl he got moments later banished that thought.

"Spike, that is quite a rude thing to say!" Rarity whispered loudly as she glared at him. "As far as I'm concerned, those two have been a great help to us ever since they arrived in Ponyville. They saved the crusaders, they were a lot of fun at the party, and all they want is some help with is a very benevolent quest to keep beings from harm." Spike visibly cringed from Rarity's words, but she continued on anyways. "And then you come up out of nowhere saying they might be plotting something? That is unacceptable, Spike!"

"But, but Rarity I-"

"No, I will hear nothing more of it tonight," Rarity humphed and lifted up her nose, refusing to look at him anymore.

Spike's heart sank as he realized he just blew probably one of the best chances he had with Rarity. His body slumped as he stared at the ground, barely even keeping hold of the stick with his apple. He looked over to see pretty much everyone else finished cooking their apples and already eating them, enjoying the taste of the fire-cooked fruit. As he gave his own apple an examination, he saw that it had begun to turn black on one side, with some cracks already spreading outward. He sighed and let go of the stick, letting the other end of it and the apple fall into the fire.

"I'm not hungry," Spike muttered as he got up and walked to one of the tents, his mood devastated as he only desired sleep from then on.

As he walked away from the fire, Twilight turned her head to look at him, a sad frown on her face from overhearing what just happened, and though she shared Rarity's views on the duo, she understood why Spike thought how he did, and knew how much he was hurting from just being brashly rejected by Rarity. She finished her apple quickly and discarded her stick into the fire before rushing over to the tent Spike had gone into.

There were three tents total, each big enough to hold three individuals. As Twilight entered the first one she noticed two blankets set out inside, with the third already wrapped around a curled up Spike in the corner. Twilight sighed softly, feeling Spike's sadness start to affect her as well. He was her assistant, after all, and the one being she had lived with for the longest duration of her life. He was always there for her, so she needed to be there for him as well. Rarity probably didn't understand that Spike was just looking out for their safety, but Twilight understood, and she needed to let him know.

She levitated a blanket up as she curled up around Spike, holding her hooves around him as she set the blanket over herself. Spike shifted slightly as he opened his eyes, realizing somepony was holding him, and only able to guess one name.

"Twilight?" Spike asked softly, his voice cracking as he tried to hold back tears.

"It's okay, Spike..." Twilight cooed as she softly stroked his spines with her hoof. "I understand you're still suspicious about those two, and I don't mind."

"Y-you don't?" he asked with a sniff.

"Not at all. If anything, you're just looking out for our safety, always keeping on your toes for any sort of problems, just as a number one assistant should..."

Spike sniffed again, holding tightly onto Twilight's arm that was still around him. "Thank you, Twilight..." he whispered as he let himself get comfortable in his embrace.

"You're welcome, Spike," Twilight gave him a soft kiss on the tip of one of his spines, allowing a feeling of relief wash over the young dragon.

The two laid there the rest of the night, with Spike falling asleep soon after and Twilight staying curled around him the entire time. Eventually all the adventurers had finished eating and gone to bed as well, hoping that the next day would be just as, if not more productive and exciting than the one they just had. As the moon neared its highest point in the sky, everything in and around the camp was fast asleep...

...all except for one being that lurked in the shadows. It circled around the camp slowly, quietly, making sure its presence was never detected. Once it was sure all the adventurers had fallen asleep, it traveled to the top of the hill they were right up against and peered out into the darkness of the night, keeping watch like a vigilant sentry.

The night went on as the creature continued without sleep or fatigue, feeling compelled by only the sense of duty, aided by an unlimited storage of patience. It was never the type to want to rush things. Thousands of years of being alive had taught it about patience, forbearance, and the ability to simply sit down and wait, be it for a few days, a few months, or even years. Just as it had waited over a thousand years for its chance to accomplish its goal, it can wait through a few more nights to ensure that everything went without disruption.

But when disruption came, or it foresaw trouble coming, it would ensure that things would proceed his way. And this is exactly what he had to do as he spotted a small group of griffon guards traveling through the sky. If they found the adventurers then they would find Shuske, and what followed might have very well crippled or even put a stop to his latest plans. That... Blaasz could not allow.

Blaasz jumped out from atop the hill, spreading his wings for flight and swooped low just above the forest canopy at a fast pace. He headed straight for the small squad of griffon guards, and once he was sure they had spotted him, he turned and led them away from the group of adventurers. He flew faster as he noticed his pursuers gaining on him, ensuring that they would not catch him until they were far enough away to not be heard by the group of adventurers.

"YOU THERE, HALT!" the squad leader yelled out from the head of the group.

Blaasz did not stop, he continued flying faster, going as far away as possible before the leader eventually got right up on his tail, drawing his voice and calling out to him in a commanding voice.

"Stop right now or you will be arrested!"

Blaasz could have sped away from them. He could have gone fast enough to get away, but he did not want to risk the search squad returning to their previous path and finding the others. He had to deal with them, to ensure that they never reported anything that happened that night. In a sudden twist, Blaasz dipped low and flew through the trees, riding just underneath the canopy and swerving around trees and their branches. Though the guards were slowed by the maneuvering, they never fully lost sight of their target, still staying relatively close behind. The ground sloped upwards, leading them to a clearing atop a hill where it suddenly broke off into a cliff. There Blaasz flared up his wings, dragging himself to a stop and settling down on the edge of the cliff, facing outwards and away from his pursuers.

The guards also came to a stop, setting down only a few feet behind him as they readied their claws on the swords holstered on their belts, ready for a conflict that they felt coming. The squad leader, his sword already drawn, took a few steps forwards on his hind legs as he stared at their suspect.

"This is your last chance," he warned, pointing the sword at the cloaked griffon. "Cooperate with us fully from here on out, or you will regret you were born."

There was a pause as Blaasz took in the words the griffon had said. The cool night wind blew against the cloth covering his artificial body, making it flap eerily while he continued to stare out to the horizon. His claws rubbed together on each hand as he contemplated his next moves.

"Birth..." he said slowly, drawing out the end of the word with a breathy trail. "Life... oh, how it feels to be alive."

"What!" the leader guard barked, not satisfied that he was hearing anything that he wanted.

"Regretting to be born is not at all a feeling one should get accustomed to, not in your world, at least." Blaasz took a deep breathe with lungs that were not his, feeling the crisp night air around him. It was the calms before conflict like this that somehow left him at a sort of piece, leaving him feeling philosophical and able to think about the important things in life. "Destiny created you for a reason, so feel not regret for your birth, for you had no control of it."

"Cut the nonsense that you speak, covered one!" he growled as he took another step forward, positioning himself in a readied stance mere feet away from Blaasz. "If you are so unwilling to come with us then we will take you by force!"

Blaasz turned around slowly, allowing his yellow orbs of eyes meet those of the guards. They stared at his face covered by the shadow of his cloak, only making out the glow of his eyes. He stared at them for a few moments, allowing them to see nothing but the two small lights on his face and the claws which were uncovered from the cloth, hanging loosely on either side of him, ready to act on a moment's notice.

"My will is not my own, but that of a greater power you do not understand, and never will..." he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he saw the other guards slowly line up beside the leader. "My will is that of Destiny's command. It created you by a force you cannot comprehend, and I, acting as its living hand, will pull you back out of existence itself."

The lead guard had had enough. He gripped both claws tightly onto the handle of his broadsword, seeing the being before them as more of a threat than anything. He felt that if it was threatening them back, then it was indeed intent on causing trouble... and they would need to deal with him.

In a burst of energy the leader lunged forward, his wings aiding him as he flew directly at the covered griffon. He swung out his sword, intending to wound his target with a moderately deep cut, but this did not come to pass. Blaasz was quick, and just as the leader swung his sword he lunged forward himself, grabbing a hold of the guard's wrist and twisting it hard, forcing the sword from his grip.

The guard yelled out in pain before he was sent hurling backward from a firm kick. Blaasz quickly grabbed a hold of the sword, using it to block the swing from another guard that lunged right as the leader got kicked away. Blaasz was quick to maneuver around his swings as well, slicing into that guard's hand with a well aimed stab and causing him to let go of his sword as well.

With the second sword in hand the last three guards all charged together, their swords held high for a powerful swing. Blaasz flew back to avoid it, and then immediately pushed forward again just after the blades made their path in front of him, attempting to slice through two of the guards at once. But the guards were quick, and they were able to block the double swing in time.

But Blaasz never paused or hesitated between moves, he simply kept going. He spun around and gave firm kick to one of the guard, using both swords to again block the other two's attacks. The two guards and Blaasz fought for a few swings before the third guard came back in, throwing in an added bit of difficulty to the fight. The leader suddenly swooped in as Blaasz was in the middle of blocking multiple blows and threw a kick, but he evaded, albeit at the cost of having one of his swords taken away from him by the leader when he got a hold of it.

With four guards on him Blaasz was being beat back to the edge of the cliff, the four guards relentless in their blows. But when one of them went for a high swing Blaasz saw his chance, and dove forward with a roll, crashing against his legs and making him fall over. Blaasz rolled and then got right up onto his feet, knocking his elbow into the head of the guard who had a large wound in his wrist, making him fall backwards and almost knocked him out.

The other four guards charged again, engaging Blaasz even more ferociously than before. They weren't aiming to cripple anymore, they were aiming to kill. Blaasz was having much difficulty, even though he trained for many years with his griffon body it still would have been very difficult to take on four skilled swordsgriffons all at the same time.

Through a stroke of luck one of them faltered in their moves, and Blaasz took advantage. He spun around as they stumbled mid swing and collided his side with him, knocking the sword from his grip as the guard was sent toppling over. With a well aimed swing and a skilled turn, Blaasz cut a gash into one of the other guards' shoulders as he simultaneously picked up the other sword, once again possessing two for the fight. He spun once more around the tight cluster of guards, catching his blade on the backside of another guard's shin plates and tripping him over.

But the leader and the other guard were not thrown off by Blaasz moves, and with his back against the cliff yet again the pressed their attack again. Blaasz was able to land a solid blow with his fist on one of the guards, knocking him back, but the leader took advantage of the brief opening and got a swing in. Blaasz reacted quickly enough to avoid injury, but one of his swords was knocked from his grasp, flying away from his reach.

The leader swung in several more times, his strikes fast and powerful, and even lunged out with one of his arms to grab onto Blaasz's wrist and twist it, causing him to let go of the sword. Blaasz was taken aback for only a brief moment as the guard used the same tactic he used at the start of the fight to disarm him. But before he could react again the leader gave a firm lunge, his sword sinking a solid two inches into the left side of Blaasz' abdominal area.

Blaasz was wounded, his artificial body had been damaged, as so was his real one. In a loud shriek of pain Blaasz flew backwards with a strong thrust of his wings as a previously unknown magical force thrust out in the opposite direction, sending the guard leader flying the other direction and into another guard, sending them both onto their backs.

Blaasz landed only a foot away from the cliff, his right claw cupped against his wound which oozed a dark purple mist, appearing black in the night. He groaned angrily, his eyes staring at the group of guards as they got back onto their feet, readying their weapons to attack again. He looked at the leader, able to see the look of satisfaction on his face from seeing Blaasz's wound. The only thing that did to Blaasz, however, was simply piss him off.

"Bad move..." Blaasz growled in a nearly demonic voice as his eyes suddenly shifted color, glowing blood red as purple mist began seeping out from under the cloth all around his body, swirling around his griffon wings and dissolving them away.

He did not wait for the transformation to finish, even as the mist continued to seep out and dissolve away the fake body, his magic had already began pouring through him, empowering him and feeding him with an abundance of energy. His right arm extended downwards and outwards a bit, his real hand opening up to allow magic to course through it how he wanted. His hand was not like that of a griffon, or anything else in their world. Its fingers were long and pointed at the end, all rough skin with no sort of nails or hardened material, simply pointy claws. A dark purple orb began expanding in its palm with shadowy energy swirling around it. The center began glowing blue as it gained strength in mere moments, getting to the size of his fully opened hand before he pulled it back and swung forward, sending the ball of energy flying to the guards.

The leader brought up his blade to defend himself, but it did close to nothing as the otherworldly energies collided with him, pushing him back through the guards with great force and into a tree, making him fall forward while barely staying conscious. The magic attack did not just push him backwards, it also seemed to drain away his energy. Fatigue instantly took over him while all the nerves in his body screamed out in pain, making him twitch uncontrollably as a blue static traveled over him across all parts of his body.

The other guards looked back at the leader, then back at Blaasz, stunned by the sudden change of attacks. But their surprise was quickly replaced with rage as all of them, including the injured one that held his blade with his other claw, lunged forward at the same time towards their enemy.

Blaasz had had enough, and simply wanted to kill them all right then. With lightening speed he dashed forward, slamming into the first guard before he could react, knocking him onto his back as Blaasz's left arm extended out and grabbed onto another guard's face, gripping tightly and swinging him around like a bat to knock another guard away. The last guard tried to swing, but a swipe from Blaasz's free arm sent a thin wave of dark energy at him, cutting through the guard's blade and armor, leaving a devastating gash across his chest and biceps.

That guard fell, yelling out in pain while the other one in Blaasz's grip struggled to get free, his sword knocked away from being knocked into the other guard. Blaasz raced towards a tree with the guard still in hand, smashing the back his skull into the trunk as more energy began to feed into the palm of his hand. The guard tried to scream in pain as the corrosive magic burned away at his face, but his beak was held shut but the tight grip. After a few seconds Blaasz released a pulse of magic through that hand, blowing apart the griffon's head and half of the trunk behind it, gore spilling out around him with the tree stained with blood.

There was nothing holding on to the rest of the body, and as soon as the explosion blew apart the guard's head the rest of him fell limo, tumbling onto the ground. With his hand still smoking from the charred blood that stained it, Blaasz turned to the other guards to see only two still on their feet, with one of them being the same one having the wounded hand. They stared at him with fear in their eyes while still keeping a readied pose, ready to defend themselves from what he could throw out. They were anticipating a close-up attack, but Blaasz decided for something different.

He reached his arm back and gathered a new arrangement of magic in his hand, thrusting it out forward and releasing a chain of lightning to the guard with the injured wrist. The electrical attack wrapped around the guard while holding him in place, causing every muscle in his body to spasm uncontrollably while pain tore through his nerves in an unimaginable level. He tried to scream but simply couldn't, unable to control the simple muscles used for voice. The guard's eyes bled around its socked, as did his beak from the nose and mouth. Every orifice leaked blood as the lightning pushed him back against another tree, staying constricted around him while it continued to wreck through his body.

The last standing guard looked back at his buddy, and then at the being who he saw to be death itself just in time to see its next attack. Blaasz slammed his open hand against the ground, sending a shock-wave of magic through the ground that quickly made its way towards the remaining guard. But the guard reacted quickly, flying up into the air in time to escape the progressively moving arc of magic. However the guard who got hit with the thin wave was not so lucky, and his body that was still laying on the ground took a direct hit from the attack. It was over in an instant as he was blown apart into many pieces, the spell subsiding just after impacting him.

"GALBIRD!" the guard cried out in terror at seeing his ally blown apart with bits of blood and flesh splattering onto his face and armor.

He looked towards Blaasz again, but instead of finding him he saw a puff of mist travel through the air at high speeds, swooping around behind him and coming to a sudden stop. He turned around just in time to see the the creature lash out from the cloud of mist, grabbing onto his sword by the blade and burning it in half with intense magic. The guard tried to fly back, but Blaasz was too quick, lunging out again while still partially covered in the mist that kept him in the air and digging his pointed fingers into the terrified griffon's chest.

He yelled out in pain and terror, his mind racing with what was about to happen next before all thought was abruptly cut off as Blaasz swung down his other hand, sinking his claws through the guard's helmet and into his head, with one of his fingers protruding out of his mouth. Blaasz fed energy through his appendages, lighting the body up from the inside with a blue flame. He let go a second later, letting the soon to be fully engulfed body fall back to the ground.

The mist carried Blaasz back to the ground, and when he landed it faded away in only a few moments. He looked to his side, seeing the guard covered with his static attack still writhing against the tree, still managing to stand somehow even though his body was covered in large amounts of his own blood.. Blaasz reached his arm out, gaining control of the his magical lightning from a distance as his fingers extended outwards. As he closed his hand the electricity began to gather at the top left of the guard's chest, on and below the surface all around and through his heart. When his hand was closed all the way, the only area that was affected by his attack was the griffon's left breast area.

The guard focused his eyes and stared weakly at Blaasz for a few moments, his mind unable to fully comprehend much of anything anymore. He could see the alien-like hand that Blaasz held out to him, but nothing more of his body, his whole figure still concealed by the cloth, with only the red orbs he had for eyes being visible in the darkness. He imagined for a moment what exactly it was underneath that cloth, wondering if they had just awoken some sort of demon.

Then, with a firm squeeze of Blaasz's hand, the dazed griffon's chest burst open, blowing large amounts of blood and flesh out in a cone before him. His body immediately slouched to the side and slumped over onto the ground, all the life taken away.

Blaasz took a moment to admire his work before turning to the last guard left, the leader, who had managed to get back onto his feet. He did not have his sword in his hand and was barely able to walk, driven only by his willpower as the effects of the earlier magic still somewhat affected his body. Blaasz approached his last target, dark magic already swirling through his left arm. The leader saw the building energy and began to back up, but toppled back onto his rear after only a few steps. He grunted in pain as he breathed heavily, trying to make his muscles respond. But as he looked up he saw the creature before him, its left arm extended with the palm of its grotesque hand swirling with some strange, foul energy.

"What..." the leader choked out, desperate for answers before he let his life be taken from him "W-what are you...?"

Blaasz had two traits in which he was most proud of. One was his practically unending supply of patience... the other was getting his own few lines as a fight came to a close in his favor, allowing his falling enemy a few words before his final moment. It made him feel even more powerful than he already did, and gave him a sense of fulfillment in his actions, knowing that he not only had an impact in the mortal world, but in the afterlife as well.

"I am a creature from another world," Blaasz began as he concentrated large amounts of dark magic into his hand. "I am the being that acts as the left hand of the ruling god, the one that overlooks your world... and mine. I have a mission I must complete, and you, were my first real obstacle." Blaasz had long since built up enough energy to annihilate his target, but he continued to focus more energy, intent on making that blast send rumbles through the earth. "Realize now where Destiny has brought you, and accept what it is to be your fate..."

With that, Blaasz released the built up magic, letting it crash into the guard leader with great force. The following explosion did not just blow him apart, it broke his body down into the smallest pieces possible, even ripping apart nearly every cell into countless fragments. All that was left after the smoke subsided was a large fan-shaped area of scorched dirt with the top layer completely blasted away.

Luna's head reared back as she let out a sharp gasp, her heart skipping a beat. She took a couple steps back from the edge of the balcony she was on, trying to understand what exactly it was she felt.

_That energy..._ she thought to herself as she lowered her head a bit to think, her eyes widened from shock. _We have felt it before, but... no, it can't be... _Luna took a few steps forward, looking out across the land from her spot at the highest tower in Canterlot Castle. _We have not felt that sort of energy since we were corrupted by the essence of Nightmare Moon. But, that was a spawn of our own greed and jealousy... was it not?_

She closed her eyes, trying to think back to the sudden jolt of energy she felt through the air. Already it seemed that the recent even had drifted from her ability to study it any further, but what her memory allowed had told her enough. _Why did we just feel the same energy that would come from Nightmare Moon? And... why is its source different from... me?_


End file.
